My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles Season 1
by TGRickel
Summary: The story follows a lonely twelve year old human boy named Toby Morrison who wants nothing more than to have friends is mysteriously transported to Equestria where he gains incredible magical powers and meets a group of talking ponies called the Mane Six. In the next 8 chapters, Cassy Lawrence will aid in his quest. Now these 2 friends must work together to defend Equestria.
1. Human in Equestria Part 1

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 1: Human in Equestria Part 1**

_And now the series premiere of the Human Chronicles..._

In a place called New York City, the roads were swarmed with cars roaring and their horns honking. It was so loud it would make you deaf if you listened long enough. The people of the city were walking up and down the streets, all day and every night, going about their business without a care in the world. There  
>were also tall, concrete buildings that stretched towards the sky, almost making the place look like a giant prison.<p>

Somewhere among this activity was a Caucasian boy named Toby Morrison, who lived a normal but lonely life, going to school and doing homework. In a two story, red and white colored school called Ryder Elementary, Toby was surrounded by his sixth grade classmates as he prepared to do a magic trick. Toby was twelve years old, a mop of short and shaggy red ginger hair resting on his head and youthful looking freckles. His bright blue eyes shone with curiosity, but also hid a mischievous hyperactivity. He was small for his age, standing only at four feet tall. He wore a pale blue t-shirt, along with blue cargo jeans. The shoes on his feet were also bright red, with traces of mud on the edges. His grades were high and most would think he had it easy but they would be wrong. Toby held out a white handkerchief in front of himself.

"Okay everyone, now as you can see there's nothing here but a plain white handkerchief." Toby said, showing both sides of the cloth to prove his point. "Watch as I take the cloth and gently lay it across my hand." Toby placed the handkerchief on his hand and started to swirl his finger around the cloth. "Now I just stir a little magic and…" Toby started, before taking the cloth off his hand to show a large red apple. "Tada!"

All the students were in awe and started congratulating him.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"Great Toby!"

Unbeknownst to any of them, outside, dark storm clouds had filled the sky and it was starting to rain heavily. One student finally noticed the downpour.

"Oh boy, the weather man blew it again." the student grumbled, Toby and the other kids turned to the window.

"Wow... sure wasn't expecting that." Toby admitted.

"Yikes, it looks like it's really coming down out there." A twelve year old boy wearing glasses named Abel Keegan said.

"Aw man, I didn't even bring an umbrella!" A twelve year old boy in red named Boston Bradford groaned.

"Hey I have one in my locker; you want to share it with me?" Abel asked

"Gee, thanks Abel!" Boston said happily.

Toby then remembered he had no umbrella either and turned to them.

"Hey, can I come?" Toby asked, meekly. "Guys?"

The other kids did not seem to notice him and continued talking amongst themselves. Toby sighed sadly and walked away.

Later after school, Toby took his red and blue cap with a white capital 'T' on front out of his locker and put it on his head. He also put on his red and blue backpack and got ready to leave. Then he noticed the pouring rain and sighed.

"I'm sure… someone will walk with me." Toby told himself.

Abel Keegan, the boy wearing glasses and Boston Bradford, the boy in red, two kids from Toby's class then ran past him holding an umbrella.

"Bye, Toe!" Boston said to Toby as he left.

"Later, man!" Abel added.

Both Boston and Abel walked out the school with the umbrella keeping them dry as they went.

"Thanks again, Boston!" Abel said, gratefully.

"No problem, dude!" Boston smiled. The two friends proceeded on ahead.

Toby tried to catch up to them.

"Wait!" He cried, but they were too far away to hear him. Toby knew that his other classmate, Cassy Lawrence, also has an umbrella, but she was too busy cleaning the classroom since she is assigned to do that every Wednesday after school. He then noticed another kid walking to the door holding an umbrella.

"Hey, would it be ok if walk home with you…" Toby started.

"See ya." The kid said as he walked past him.

Toby watched him go sadly, "…Under your umbrella."

Toby sighed sadly, but before he could sink into an even deeper depression he noticed a bunch of bigger kids harassing another kid from his class not far behind him. The boy had tears in his eyes as the bigger kids continue to taunt and push him around.

"Come on kid, fork over the cash or we'll _make_ you for it over!" The bigger kid exclaimed angrily, grabbing the kid by the collar.

Toby wanted to say something or even do something to stop them and save the little kid but he knew that while he had average athletic abilities he was still quite weak and was no match for any of those bigger kids. He knew that if he got involved in any way he would probably make things worse and get both himself and the kid they were picking on into even bigger trouble, so instead he walked away into the pouring rain while the big kids snatched the crying kid's money out of his hands.

"Sweet! Looks like we'll be hanging out at the arcade tonight!" The big kid remarked triumphantly.

The rain pounded Toby's shoulders as he slowly made his way home, with a sigh Toby glanced back over at his shoulder. Only to see the other boys and girls getting picked up by their parents and driven home. The sight of this caused Toby to turn away even more slowly than he was before and walk home. Toby wished his Mother was here to pick him up and drive him home, but she couldn't, and she will never be able to. Toby's Mom died a few years back when he was still such a small child. The only few memories Toby has of his loving Mother are the pictures his Father left of her on the mantle in the living room. Even then though his father wasn't there to pick him up either. It turns out supposedly he is out on a business trip, Toby doubted that. The only actual person back at home Toby found himself being treated by was the pointless baby sitter. Who does nothing other than chat on her phone for hours on end, leaving Toby to fend for himself. All Toby ever wanted was a person that he won't have to wait for to come home, or get off the phone for once. He wanted someone he can talk to, play with, cry with, somebody he can really call a friend.

Who knew that this single wish was soon to be granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a mysterious land known as Equestria…<strong>

Dozens of books existed within a great tree-shaped house on the edge of Ponyville. Inside its two-story structure, a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle had a large tome open in front of her, the title of was "Legends of Equestria." Her violet eyes scanned the pages intently, while her purple coat complimented her indigo mane and tail nicely. A personal touch to her mane, pink and purple stripes, was visible. The cutie mark on her flank resembled a six-pointed, pink star.

Dozens of books were all neatly organized on several tall shelves, surrounding her. This was due to the fact that her home was also the town library.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" The Legend of the Guardian of Equestria'," Twilight read. "Ooh, this sounds interesting. Let's see, it says 'Long ago, Equestria was nearly destroyed by a being that came from the sky; he brought chaos, and darkness wherever he roamed and carried with him the Rainbow of Darkness'."

"In order to save everypony, the ancestors of Princesses Celestia and Luna called forth a being from the sky to stop it and after a fierce battle the light prevailed, but legend has it that one day, the dark one would return and a new guardian will be called to stand against him." she continued.

Twilight was intrigued by the story.

"A being from the sky? I wonder what those even look like?" she asked herself.

A small, slight chubby and adorable purple scaled and green spiked baby dragon with green eyes ran down the stairs near Twilight. His name was Spike.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike called out. He tripped on the way down, hitting each of the steps with a thud before landing face first on the ground.

"Spike! Are you ok?" Twilight asked him,

He quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, I'm good. Anyways, it's time to go meet the others at Applejack's for the picnic!"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Twilight realized. "Come on, we'd better get ready to go."

"Finally!" Spike said before running to get a few things. He came back a couple of seconds later with a wagon full of various items.

"Got the snacks?" Twilight asked.

"Check!" Spike replied.

"Drinks?"

"Check!"

"Giant rusty anchor?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, he checked the wagon, "I don't remember any anchor, where the hay is the anchor!?"

Twilight giggled, "Relax Spike, I was just kidding, now let's go."

Both Twilight and Spike exited the library. Unknown to them, a gentle breeze had blown back a page in the Legends of Equestria book, revealing what appeared to be a two-legged being unfamiliar to anypony in Equestria.

* * *

><p>Toby was still walking home down the concrete sidewalk in the pouring rain when he noticed something that resembled a small blue butterfly fly past him and land on a rather odd object lying on the ground.<p>

The butterfly image faded away as he bent down and picked up a golden locket with a green gem in the middle.

"Wonder who this belongs to?" Toby asked out loud. He looked around to see if anybody nearby had dropped it but there was nobody around. "Oh well, I guess it's mine now."

Toby put the locket around his neck.

"Cool! It's my size," Toby joked.

Suddenly, a black car that Toby recognized zoomed by him too quickly for him to check what was inside. His eyes widened with joy.

"Hey! It's Dad! He's home early!" Toby realized. He started to run after the car. "Hey Dad, wait up!"

As Toby ran after the car, elsewhere in the otherworldly city of Canterlot, an alicorn named Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria, stepped out onto the balcony of her giant, gleaming white and gold castle, which was set on the side of a large purple mountain, looking greatly disconcerted. Her white coat shone in the sun as her long and colorful mane caught and reflected the sun's light. Her cutie mark was the sun.

If one looked closely enough and could see everything happening in the badlands, anypony could see a giant floating black castle arriving at the center of it. Standing on top of it, was a large and hooded figure, his gleaming red eyes sent a shiver down Celestia's spine.

The sound of hoof steps was heard by the Princess and was getting closer. It was Celestia's younger sister, Princess Luna, approaching her from behind. Celestia did not turn around and continued to stare out into the horizon.

Princess Luna had an indigo body and a teal mane and tail. Her cutie mark was the moon.

"Sister?" Princess Luna said, getting her older sister's attention, "What is the matter? You seem… troubled."

"Oh… It's nothing Luna, really," Princess Celestia said, her head lowered, "It's just that… for some reason I have felt the presence of a being of incredible power and darkness and it is coming this way... to Equestria."

"_What?_ Well who is this being?" Princess Luna questioned.

Princess Celestia finally glanced at her sister with a face full of uncertainty and concern that seemed to speak for itself. She glanced back towards the horizon.

"I don't know, but the power he holds is not of this world and it seems to be growing stronger with each passing second." Princess Celestia replied with a hint of worry in her voice. "One thing is for sure… this being… whoever or whatever it is… is _pure evil._"

Princess Luna walked closer, stood right next to her sister, and joined her in staring out at the land in front of them.

"We must find a way to stop this evil." The younger sister stated firmly. "We _have_ to!"

Celestia nodded "Indeed. Our only hope is if the stories are true." the older sister replied. "That a guardian from beyond the sky will appear and vanquish this new threat,"

Both Princesses' looked up to the sky with hope and concern glimmering in their eyes. Then suddenly, both their horns both started to glow simultaneously with bright magical energy that was almost blinding, much to their surprise and shock.

"Sister! What is happening?" Princess Luna asked alarmed.

"I do not know… but I fear that the prophecy is about to come to pass…" Princess Celestia mused.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, as Toby ran, the gem in the locket started to glow brightly as well. Toby quickly noticed the glowing and stopped running while the locket started to float a bit.<p>

"What the heck?" Toby asked, "What's going on?"

The gem glowed even brighter and in a flash of light Toby vanished leaving only the locket behind, which dropped to the ground.

Toby screamed as he flew down a long, glittery rainbow tunnel straight toward a whole new world. As he flew further and further down the tunnel, screaming his head off, a small ball of light with rainbow colored energies emitting from it phases into his body. The tunnel ends when he disappeared into a circle of white light.

* * *

><p>Back in Equestria, Twilight and Spike had just arrived at a large meadow with both a barn and a forest full of apple trees nearby. A soft breeze gently blew against the grass and several flowers, giving off a very peaceful vibe around the area. Five other ponies were already waiting for them. Their names were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy.<p>

"Girls! Look! Twilight and Spike! They're here! They're here!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing with excitement.

Pinkie Pie is a pink coated pony with a puffy rose magenta mane and her eyes are a bluish cyan. Her cutie mark was three balloons.

Rainbow Dash stood up and lifted her tinted black sunglasses.

"It's about time." she sighed.

Rainbow Dash was a pegasus, her coat was a pale cyan and her mane was of the colors of the rainbow. Her tail showed the same colors as well. Her eyes were a violet color. Her cutie mark was a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Hey everypony!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Sorry we took so long; I was just reading this great new book."

"Well, what's it called sugarcube?" Applejack asked in a Southern accent.

Her coat color was orange, her mane and tail were blond and tied in ponytails and her eyes were sap green. She also wore a cowboy hat. Her cutie mark was three apples.

"It's called 'The Legends of Equestria'." Twilight Sparkle explained, "It has all these great stories about all the legendary figures that have come and gone to Equestria, there's even this one about a great evil that nearly destroyed Equestria long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to be."

"Oh my, it sounds scary..." Fluttershy said worried.

Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy was also a pegasus, only her coat was pale amber yellow, her mane was pink and she had strong cyan colored eyes. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy, it's not frightening at all." Twilight Sparkle reassured her "It also tells of a mysterious being that came from the sky and stopped it."

Fluttershy sighed, relieved, "Oh, thank goodness."

"Come on Fluttershy, it's just a story." Rainbow Dash reminded her, waving her blue hoof to dismiss the subject. "A really _boring_ story if you ask me."

"It sounds cool to _me_." Spike said.

"So, what happened to the mysterious being?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly "Did he vanish? Did he live happily ever after? Did they have a party?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really get a chance to finish it," Twilight admitted.

"Such a shame. Anyway, now that that's done, may we please enjoy this fabulous sunny day, please?" Rarity asked in a posh upper crust accent. "Twilight  
>you may tell us more about your fantastic new book while we relax,"<p>

She was a unicorn, like Twilight. Her coat was white, her mane was indigo and purple to dark Violet and her eyes were azure colored. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"Oh, right, right, let's get started, shall we?" Twilight Sparkle asked. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Spike said relieved. He quickly sat down and took a large sandwich filled with gems and took a big bite out of it. The Mane 6 also began eating their respective meals. Everyone stared at Pinkie Pie bizarrely as she slammed her face into a cake and licked all the frosting.

Rarity sighed blissfully, "Such a gorgeous day for a picnic, isn't it everypony?"

"You said it." Applejack nodded.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight deep in thought.

"Is something the matter Twilight?" she asked.

"Huh?" Twilight asked, snapping out of her trance, "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just wondering if that legend I read about is for real or not, the legend about Nightmare Moon came true so what do you think the odds are of this one coming true?"

"Twilight, It's just a story book," Rainbow Dash reminded her, "Nothing in there is real and just because Nightmare Moon's tale came true doesn't mean _this one_ will."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Maybe you're right, I mean it's not like something weird is going to happen anytime soon."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie's tale began twitching, "Ooh! Ooh! Twitchy, twitchy, twitchy, twitch... My tail is twitching! My tail is twitching!" she announced

"Oh man, you know what that means." Spike said a bit worried.

"That something's about to fall from the sky? Yeah." Twilight Sparkle nodded. Everypony looked all around and above them and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything…" Fluttershy said cautiously.

"Me neither," Rainbow Dash added.

"Strange, usually something would have fallen out of the sky by now." Twilight Sparkle pointed out, "Pinkie, you sure your tail was twitching?"

Pinkie Pie nodded in a fast motion, "Oh, yes, yes, yes! I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred and twenty percent sure that something weird is about to fall out of the sky right about…"

Then, suddenly, a small hole appeared in the sky and a rainbow appeared soon afterward. They all gasped in shock.

"Whoa…" All except Rarity and Spike said in awe.

"Beautiful!" Rarity said, enthralled by the beauty of the rainbow.

They then all saw someone, or something, rolled and tumbled down the rainbow and into the forest below.

"…Now." Pinkie Pie finished.

"What the tarnation do you suppose that was?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out, come on girls." Twilight Sparkle said as she started to walk to the forest.

"And dragon?" Spike asked innocently.

Twilight smiled at him, "And dragon..."

"Yes!" Spike said to himself as he began to follow her. The others, minus Fluttershy began to follow as well.

"Um… I'm not so sure about this…" Fluttershy said.

"Aw, come on Fluttershy, it'll be fine trust me." Rainbow Dash assured her.

Fluttershy still looked hesitate to go.

"Come on, please?" Rainbow Dash begged slightly.

It took a while before Fluttershy finally responded, after seeing how much her friend was depending on her she finally gave in.

"Well… ok, I trust you." Fluttershy nodded. She started to follow them.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a far off section of the forest where Toby had landed, as he slowly got up off the dirty and dusty flat ground he groaned as he stretched all of his sore muscles.<p>

"Oh my head." Toby grumbled. After brushing the dirt off his clothes, he looked around and was shocked to see that he was not in New York any more, but in a large forest full of apple trees.

"Ok… this is weird." Toby said to himself. He slapped himself to see if he was dreaming but all he got was a red cheek. "OW! Ok, I'm not dreaming but for some reason I feel… good, great even, I wonder how I got here…"

Toby walked further into the forest until he reached a dirt road. He gazed at all the apple trees as he made his way through the forest, they each provided sufficient shade from the sun as he wandered around the apple tree filled forest.

"What _is_ this place?" Toby wondered aloud as he saw a large tree up ahead, "Hmm, maybe if I climb all the way up there I can get a better view!"

Toby rushed over to the tree, grabbing onto the first branch he could see as he made his way up. Along the way up, he accidentally held onto a branch so hard, he broke in half causing him to lose his balance for a minute or two. He barely noticed this and continued climbing.

In another part of the forest, the Mane Six and Spike were all searching for whatever came through the magic portal.

"I sure hope whatever came out of that hole in sky isn't… dangerous…" Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Oh pish posh Fluttershy." Rarity stated, "What kind of monster pray tell would ride down a rainbow so beautiful, so dazzling, so magnificent, so…"

"So what?" Rainbow Dash interjected, "Cloudsdale, makes way better rainbows than that, heck, I make better rainbows than that."

"Ok, that's enough bragging then their little missy." Applejack told her, "Now let's just find this here critter and see if he's friend or foe."

"Ooh! And see if he likes parties because I have to throw one for anypony who comes to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Let's just find it before we do anything, ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"But this place is _huge_, whatever fell here could be _anywhere_." Spike pointed out.

Rainbow Dash flew into the sky dramatically, "Never fear, Rainbow Dash is here!" she said proudly "I'll just search from the sky and let you all know if I find something."

"Ok, go." Twilight Sparkle nodded. Rainbow Dash zoomed off further into the forest.

At the same time, Toby had nearly reached the top of the tree.

"Boy, who knew Gym class would ever come in handy." Toby muttered to himself, "Ok, nearly there, just a little more…"

Soon Toby reached the top of the tree, but just as he started to gaze at the sight of the large forest. He saw something flying straight toward him like a bullet. He screamed, covered his face and braced for impact.

Unknown to him, that thing was Rainbow Dash and when she saw that she was going to run into someone, she closed her eyes and immediately stopped in front of Toby.

Both Toby and Rainbow Dash noticed that she didn't crash into anything and slowly opened their eyes. They  
>stared at each other for a quite a while, gaining a warm and fuzzy feeling as they gazed into each other's eyes. Both of them then blinked twice before screaming at the top of their lungs.<p>

Rainbow Dash flew off while Toby lost his balance and fell off the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud, leaving a small impact crater in the ground. He groaned and sat up. He looked both shocked and scared.

"W-was that a… a… Pegasus?" Toby stuttered, then pinched himself, "Ow! Nope. Not dreaming. Why aren't I dreaming!? I have to find somebody! Somebody human before I go nuts!"

Toby started to run down the path. As he ran, he noticed how fast he was going and how slow everything around him looked. He was greatly surprised, though his surprised quickly turned into excitement before he decided to slow down, which took a little effort and caused him to break apart some parts of the ground doing so.

"Holy Guacamole, I'm fast!" Toby said amazed.

He looked at a nearby boulder and got an idea.

Toby walked over to the boulder, grabbed onto it and effortlessly lifted it up and sent it flying into the sky.

"And I'm strong too? Wowza!" Toby exclaimed. "But how? Hmm, it must be this place… Wherever this place is anyway. Well, better get searching for people."

Toby spotted another blue butterfly flying past. He watched as it flew down a path in front of him. He then zoomed down the same path.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Mane Six and Spike were still waiting for Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder what's taking Rainbow Dash so long." Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"Yeah, she's usually done by now." Applejack added.

"Maybe whatever's in there got her... maybe she's hurt!" Fluttershy said worried.

"Ooh! There she is!" Pinkie Pie said gesturing upwards.

Everypony looked towards the forest and saw something speeding towards them. As it got closer, they saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, that's her!" Twilight Sparkle confirmed.

"Boy… she's flying pretty fast, I think she's…" Spike started before Rainbow Dash crashed into them, the all six of them were instantly knocked down like bowling pins. They all groaned in pain as they lay in a heap on the ground.

Rarity stood up first, "Rainbow! Honestly! A little warning next time would not be that much of a bother you know."

The others also got up, including Rainbow herself.

Rainbow Dash panted "Sorry… it's just… I saw… something… in the forest…"

"What did you see?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like it… but it was… weird looking!" Rainbow Dash told them.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Rainbow…"

"I'm serious!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Well, what did it look like?" Spike asked worried.

"It stands on two hoofs, it has no fur, just a patch of hair on its head, and it has a small muzzle, weird... things on the end of its hooves and a bizarre looking body!" Rainbow Dash explained in a spooky voice.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed, putting her hoofs to her mouth.

"It sounds funny!" Pinkie Pie quipped with a giggle.

Rainbow Dash got to eye level with Pinkie and looked at her seriously, "It's not funny Pinkie! It's dangerous!"

"Come on Dash, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, maybe it's a nice little critter." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah, remember when we thought Zecora was a witch before we got to know her?" Twilight Sparkle reminded her.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I think we should at least meet this creature, before we automatically call it a monster." she added, "If... that's ok?"

The others all nodded.

"Right. Now let's go out find it, shall we?" Rarity suggested.

Before they could move, Spike spoke up.

"Uh… guys?" Spike said pointing up ahead. Everypony turned to the forest and they could see something speeding towards them, covered by a thick dust cloud.

"What in Equestria is that?" Rarity asked.

"Whatever it is it sure is moving fast!" Applejack pointed out. Fluttershy gulped and hid behind the others, closing her eyes and shaking in fear.

"Brace yourself everypony!" Twilight told them.

Toby saw something up ahead, stomped on the ground hard and skidded to a stop right in front of the Mane Six and Spike and a large cloud of dust surrounded them. They all started coughing until the dust cloud finally dissipated.

"Whoa, that was close, sorry about…" Toby started until he saw Spike and the Pony gang right in front of him. All eight of them gasped.

There was a long moment of silence as Toby, Spike and the ponies, minus Fluttershy, stared and blinked at each other in complete shock and fear.

A few seconds later, after finally getting over the shock, Toby spoke up.

"Um… hi?" Toby squeaked.

"Whoa! That thing can talk!" Spike exclaimed. It took a minute before Toby realized what just happened.

"Wait a minute… you just talked!" Toby realized.

"Everypony back away, real slowly..." Twilight Sparkle whispered to the others. They all start to slowly back away in fear.

Toby leaned in closer, "How did you do that? Ponies can't talk!"

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind her friends to see what they were backing away from but when she saw Toby, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Toby did the same followed by the others. Toby hid behind a tree while the Mane Six and Spike hid in a large bush.

Toby poked his head out from behind the tree and saw Spike and the Ponies hiding in the bush. They seemed very frightened.

"Huh? They're afraid of... _me_?" Toby said to himself quietly and confused. Back in the bush, the seven friends all whispered to each other.

"What in Equestria _is_ he?" Rarity asked whispering, "And where did he get such_dreadful_ clothes?"

"I don't know, I've never seen or read about anything like him before," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Maybe he's a monster…" Fluttershy said scared, "What if he's come to hurt us?"

"Whatever he is, he's not going to hurt _anypony_! Not on _my_ watch!" Rainbow Dash declared, "I'm going for it!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the bush and towards Toby.

"Rainbow, wait!" Applejack called out, trying to stop her.

Toby came out from behind the tree cautiously before immediately backing into the trunk of the tree as soon as Rainbow Dash appeared in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"Alright mister whatever-you-are, who are you? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash demanded "You'd better answer!"

Toby held his hands up, attempting to calm her down, he clearly looked very afraid. "Ok, ok, just take it easy. I mean you_no harm_," he told her. "_Any_ of you,"

Slowly, the others poked their heads out of the bushes.

"You think he's telling the truth A.J?" Spike asked Applejack.

"I think so, this here little feller sure doesn't seem to want to fight, that's for sure." Applejack said as she walked over to Toby and Rainbow Dash.

"Settle down there Dash, I'll talk to him." Applejack told her.

Rainbow Dash grumbled, "Fine. But no funny business mister."

"I'm actually very sad right now…" Toby admitted.

"So, what's your name sport?" Applejack asked.

"M-My name's Tobias Morrison, but call me Toby, everyone does." Toby said, "What about you?"

"Name's Applejack." Applejack replied, "So what exactly are you anyway?"

"I'm called a Human." Toby stated.

"A what?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"A human, my kind is the dominant species on our planet and because our amazing opposable thumbs we can do things animals like you ponies can never do!" Toby told them.

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to believe him, "You expect us to believe that?" she asked.

"Oh, so you don't believe me, well watch this!" Toby said before jumping out of his shoes and high up into the tree, he swung from each branch using his hands and feet.

The others poked their heads out of the bushes and watched in amazement.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Oh please, anypony can swing from a branch by their hooves!"

"Not anypony I know." Applejack interjected.

Toby landed back in his shoes right in front of them in a crouched position before standing up.

"Woo-wee! That sure was something there little critter," Applejack admitted.

"Thanks, luckily I always paid attention in Gym class and played on the jungle gym more than once." Toby said, he turns to Rainbow Dash, "By the way, in my world we call our 'hooves' feet, and these are called 'hands', see? Take a good long look."

Toby wiggled his fingers in front of them. Everypony, excluding Rainbow Dash who just grunted, looked at his fingers in awe.

"So, where ya from Toby?" Applejack asked.

"I'm from a planet called Earth." Toby explained. "We also have ponies there… but they don't talk."

Pinkie Pie suddenly popped over much to Toby's surprise and bewilderment.

"WOW! We have a connection! You're from this Earth and I'm an Earth Pony!" She said excited.

Toby stared and blinked at her, looking lost.

Applejack smiled nervously, "Uh… we'll explain that later. Anyway, I assume you aren't here to hurt any of us?"

"Nope," Toby stated simply.

Applejack looked at him closely to see if he was lying. As they stared at each other Toby got that same warm and fuzzy feeling he got when he was looking into Rainbow's eyes, and she got it too, before they both snapped out it. Then Applejack turned to the others.

"It's ok, he's telling the truth!" She assured them, "Y'all can come out now and introduce yourselves,"

One by one, the rest of the gang stepped out of the bushes. Toby waved but Fluttershy still looked at him frightened. Twilight stepped forwards.

"Hi there, my name is Twilight Sparkle." she said.

Toby gave her a look as if he couldn't believe her. "Really? That's your name?"

"Last time I checked. Why?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Toby said quickly.

"Anyway these are my friends, this here is…" Twilight Sparkle started before Pinkie Pie got in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You like parties? Because I love parties! In fact, we should throw you a welcome party! What do you say? Huh? Huh?!" Pinkie Pie yelled whilst smiling and jumping up and down excited.

Toby blinked, not knowing how to respond to Pinkie, "Yeah… I think silence is probably my best option now."

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie annoyed then continued introducing the others.

"Anyway, this here is Spike." Twilight said gesturing to Spike.

"Ooh, what's he?" Toby asked curiously.

"What am I?" Spike asked surprised, "I'm a dragon! Can't you tell?"

Toby raised in eyebrow, "You sure? I've seen bigger_dogs_. Actually I've seen bigger_cats_."

"Technically, he's a baby dragon." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Toby said.

"Anyway, that's Rarity." Twilight Sparkle gestured to Rarity.

"Charmed." Rarity stated with a slightly bow.

"Likewise." Toby smiled. He then noticed Fluttershy cowering behind them, "Hey, who's that?"

"Oh that's Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Fluttershy glanced back and forth between her friends and Toby, "H-Hello." she whispered.

"Hi…" Toby said slowly and uncomfortably, unsure of he should say anything else to her.

"And you've already met Applejack and Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle said. Toby smiled at Applejack but frowned at Rainbow Dash who was giving him a suspicious look.

"Ok then… now let me ask you guys something, where the heck am I anyway?" Toby said in a questioning tone.

"That's easy, you're in the magical kingdom of Equestria, it's ruled by both Princess Celestia and Luna. We all live in Ponyville; a town not too far from here." Twilight explained.

"Cool!" Toby said intrigued, "Can you show me?"

"Sure, why not?" Twilight Sparkle said. Then Rainbow Dash stepped in between her and Toby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute." Rainbow Dash interjected, "We can't just bring him into Ponyville! We don't know anything about this kid!"

"Come on Dash, he's harmless." Applejack insisted.

"Haven't we learned our lesson about automatically trusting everypony we meet?" Rainbow Dash reminded her, "Remember the Parasprites?"

The others all shivered at the memory while Toby looked at them confused.

"I say he should go back to where he came from!" Rainbow Dash declared.

Toby stepped forward, "Uh… don't I get a say in this?" he asked.

"Nope." Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Ok, what's your problem?" Toby asked her angrily.

Rainbow Dash glared at him "For starters; _you_!"

"But I haven't done _anything_ to you!" Toby pointed out.

"Yet." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, that's enough." Twilight Sparkle said trying to break up the fighting.

"Stay out of this Twilight." Rainbow Dash told her.

"I don't think I can you doof!" Toby shouted.

"What do you mean you can't?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Before I came here I found a locket with strange symbols and a gem in the middle, then it started glowing and poof! Here I am." Toby explained, "But I think that thing stayed behind in my world after I left so I have no way of getting back!"

"So… you're stuck here?" Spike asked, "Forever?"

"That seems to be the case and it's just as bad for me as it would be for you, Rainbow." Toby said to Rainbow Dash.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You care about your friend's right?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah."

"And you'd miss them if you learned you could never see them again, correct?" Toby questioned.

"Well, duh! Of course I would!" Rainbow Dash shouted, it took her a minute before she slowly started to realize where he was going with this. "...What's your point?"

"Well I have a Father back in my world that I care about. He's all I have left after my mother… Anyways, even though he's not around much, I still care about him." Toby explained. "But now he doesn't exist here, I might never seem him again, or my home." Toby turned away he hide his sad face. "I'm totally alone." he continued, "So if you still want to pound me, go ahead, do your worst."

Sad looks appeared on everypony's face as they all felt great pity for Toby. Even Rainbow Dash looked extremely guilty for how she had acted around him.

She sighed, "Maybe… we can… help you get home."

Toby turned around surprised, "You'd… you'd do that?"

"Well yeah, Twilight's a great magician, maybe she can get you home." Rainbow Dash said.

Toby looks at Twilight both excited and surprised, "Really? You know _magic_?"

Twilight nods, "All unicorns do, watch..."

Twilight's horn started to glow with a magenta aura, and then an apple levitated off an apple tree and into Toby's hands. Toby was amazed.

"Whoa! That is so cool! _You're_ so cool!" Toby stated excited. Twilight Sparkle blushed at his last comment.

"So… can humans do magic too?" Twilight Sparkle inquired

Toby shook his head. "Nope, we usually do things by hand or use nifty equipment to get the job done for us." Toby replied.

"Amazing!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, she seemed keen to learn more about Toby's world but then suddenly Pinkie's tail began twitching.

"Ooh! Twitchy, twitcha, twitcha, twitch!" Pinkie Pie said shaking. The others all seemed to know what that meant and gasped.

"Uh… what's with _her_?" Toby asked confused.

"Uh oh, TWITCHY TAIL!" Spike cried.

"Meaning?" Toby asked even more confused.

"That means something's about to fall from the sky!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"_What_?" Toby asked, he looked like he didn't believe it, "That's ridiculous."

Suddenly a giant black and red dragon, wearing a spiky red collar dropped down in front of them, making them all jump. Their eyes all widen with horror.

"Ok, I believe." Toby said quickly. Fluttershy looked especially scared when she got a good look at the dragon. All eight of them had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"DRAGON! RUN!" Fluttershy screamed.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, I like that idea!"

All eight of them quickly took off, with the giant behemoth hot on their trail, it's large footsteps made the ground shake nearly every second. Later, they all managed to hide inside large wooden log, panicked looks were still shown on their faces. They remain motionless and silent as the dragon passed nearby. One by one, they shushed each other till Pinkie accidentally shushes so loudly that it catches the dragon's attention.

The dragon picked up the logged and looked through it, finally spotting the eight of them. Both the girls and the guys all looked greatly scared and quickly leap out of the log one by one before the dragon could chomp it's sharp jaws on them.

The Pony gang along with their two non pony friends continue to run and run as fast as they could to get away from the dragon. Because of his speed Toby managed to outpace the Mane Six, even Rainbow Dash. He chuckled happily at this fact till suddenly, he accidentally tripped over a rock.

"Oh… no…" Toby moaned in slow motion as he fell to the ground face first. He quickly rolled out of the way as the Mane Six ran by and into a thin ditch on the side of the path, the dragon was unable to see him and simply continued chasing after the Mane Six.

Sweat dripped from Toby's face. "Huh… and all this time I thought being bigger and taller would be a _good_ thing." He remarked, clearly still shaken by what had just happened. The twelve year old then heard the shrieks of the girls and popped out of his ditch of a hiding spot.

The Mane Six tried to run down another pathway to escape the dragon, but the Dragon blocked them with its tail and roared. They all huddled together.

"What's a dragon doing in Equestria anyway?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, but he sure looks mad!" Applejack replied.

The dragon looked at them closely and snorted a puff of smoke. They all coughed and blew away the smoke.

"Good gracious! Hasn't this dragon ever heard of _manners_?" Rarity asked annoyed.

The dragon growled and prepared to attack, causing all of them to scream with fear. Toby could tell that if he didn't do something fast they would all be eaten in no time. He stared at his shaking and sweaty hands then saw the scared looks of the girls and Spike. Remembering how nice they were to him and that he now had the power to help them, Toby quickly decided that he wouldn't just walk away this time and clenched his hands tightly.

Meanwhile the dragon was about to chomp down on the seven of them but someone suddenly spoke up and stopped it in its tracks.

"Hey, you big stupid lizard!" Toby shouted, "Leave them alone!"

The Dragon turned to Toby, who continued to stare at it without an ounce of fear.

"What are you doing, kid?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused and shocked, "Run for it!"

"No way! I can't just stand by and let this thing eat you! I won't!" Toby stated firmly. "Especially when I know I can protect you all!"

"But… you're just a little boy…" Twilight Sparkle told him worried.

"Maybe," Toby said. "But that doesn't mean I still can't try,"

The Mane Six, along with Spike were all surprised by his bravery as the Dragon lowered its head and locked eyes with Toby.

"_What_ did you say to me?" The Dragon growled, its anger starting to rise.

"You heard me you over grown gecko!" Toby said.

"Ooh, he really shouldn't have said that." Spike grimaced.

"Were you the one who tossed a rock at me earlier today?" The Dragon demanded.

Toby then remembered the rock he tossed in the air to test his strength and his eyes widen, "Maybe..."

This made the dragon even angrier.

"Any last words before I destroy you creature from beyond?" The Dragon said angrily.

"Ok, if you're going to stand there _blabbing_ at me dragon boy at least pop a _breath mint_, will ya?" Toby asked, folding his arms.

"It _is_ rather foul." Rarity nodded.

"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle hissed.

The Dragon wrapped its tail around Toby and pulled him in for a face-to-face look.

"Toby!" Everypony cried.

A smile appeared on Toby's face, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stronger than I look!"

Toby broke the Dragon's hold and delivered a high kick that knocked the dragon back. The others watched in shock and amazement as Toby dove towards the Dragon and knocks it flat on its back with a strong punch to the face that actually seemed to hurt the beast. He then finished it off by jumping into the air and landing right onto the dragon's stomach. The Dragon roared in pain.

The Mane Six, plus Spike, all gasped.

Toby looked the dragon in the eye fiercely, "Have anything to say for yourself or do I have to continue with some more face stomping?" He asked, "Well?"

The Dragon looked terrified of him.

It slithered out from under him, causing Toby to fall over while he flew off.

Toby sprung backup, "Yeah! You better fly away!" He shouted before he started to groan as he rubbed his sore rear.

Spike and the girls stared at in astonishment. They could not believe that a small thing like Toby could actually defeat a dragon! They all rushed over to him.

"Hey, did you all see that?" Toby asked, excitedly. "I just punched a dragon!"

"Toby, that was _amazing_!" Twilight Sparkled remarked

"Yeah, you totally clobbered that guy!" Spike added. Toby blushed with embarrassment then started giggling, full of excitement.

"That was fun!" Toby cheered.

"Boy, howdy, are _all_ you humans this strong?" Applejack enquired.

"Some are strong, but not as strong as me apparently." Toby replied, "Which is weird because I'm usually not this strong, it must have something to do with how I got here, or maybe it's this place, I'm not entirely sure… but right now I don't really care."

"Well in any case, we all owe you our lives, kind sir." Rarity said, she levitates a small handkerchief from her bag, "I'd like you to take this, as a token of my gratitude."

Toby took the handkerchief, "Thanks." He said before he turned to Twilight, "Anyway, Twilight is it? Do you really think you can find a way to get me home?"

"I don't know, maybe, if not we'll have to ask Princess Celestia. She's my mentor by the way." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Pretty neat having a Princess for a mentor," Toby said, "So, what now?"

"I guess we head back to Ponyville." Twilight Sparkle told him.

She turned to a small village nearby, "It's just over that hill there."

"Cool, I've been itching to see this Ponyville place." Toby said excited, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on! I'll race ya!"

Toby ran off ahead. The others followed him.

"He sure is an energetic little thing, ain't he?" Applejack stated.

"I like him, he's funny!" Pinkie said.

"He's _amazing_!" Spike exclaimed.

"He definitely is _very_ brave." Rarity added.

"Oh _please_, I could have totally taken down that dragon!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

Toby stopped, ran back, looked Rainbow Dash in the eye and smirked, "So, why didn't you?" He asked smugly.

Rainbow Dash frowned at him, while the others chuckled in amusement. Toby ran off once more.

"I still say we should keep an eye on him." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Rainbow-" Twilight Sparkle started.

"I'm serious! I mean he may have beaten up that dragon, but what's to stop from attacking _us_?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"She has a point." Spike stated.

"All I'm saying is this kid may seem nice... but he's _dangerous_." Rainbow Dash said.

"We understand your suspicions Rainbow, but let's just see what he can do first before jumping to any conclusions, ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked, everypony nodded, "Alright then, now let's get moving and follow him, before something else pops out of these woods."

The Pony gang then began to follow Toby. Meanwhile in the dark Everfree Forest, a tall, shadowy, four-legged figure wearing a hood watched them all make their way towards Ponyville.

The figure turned his attention to a statue that had just been placed beside him by two strange creatures. His eyes flashed red and suddenly, the statue became a tall and muscular, shadowy person.

"Show no mercy." The dark figure said to the giant. The giant nodded and starts to walk towards Ponyville. The dark stranger laughed evilly as he continued to watch his giant minion follow the eight friends towards their hometown before vanishing back into the shadows.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Voices<strong>

**Tara Strong as Toby Morrison**

**Brianne Siddall as ****Boston Bradford**

**Steven Blum as Abel Keegan**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**First fanfic ever. Remake of the overall original Human Chronicles. Credit goes to seniorcopycat. Rate and review but NO flames, curses, or negative comments please. ****Thank you and Merry Christmas.**


	2. Human in Equestria Part 2

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 2: Human in Equestria Part 2**

**Recap:** Last time, a lonely twelve-year-old boy named Toby Morrison found a mysterious locket on the ground and was suddenly whisked away to the land of Equestria, where he meets six talking ponies and a baby dragon. At first, they were fearful and suspicious of them but after saving them from a supposedly rampaging dragon with his bare hands, Toby seems to have won them over, but can he do the same with the entire population of Ponyville?

Deep in the Princess's castle in the city of Canterlot, Princess Luna burst into the chambers of her older sister Celestia, who was gazing out the open window of her room with a somber look.

"Sister, did you feel it?" Princess Luna asked.

Princess Celestia, without turning around, nods. "Yes, it seems as though a magical portal has opened somewhere,"

"But what could be powerful enough to enter Equestria without us knowing?" Princess Luna wondered. "And what exactly came out of the portal?"

"I don't know," Princess Celestia replied "But whatever it is, let us hope it is the legendary savior and not the destroyer that the prophecy has for told,"

"The prophecy!?" Princess Luna said shocked. "I thought that was just an old Ponytale…"

"They said the same about your tale my sister, and we both know _that_ came true," Princess Celestia reminded her.

Princess Luna lowered her head sadly, remembering her time spent as Nightmare Moon and how she almost conquered Equestria.

"We must find this being as soon as possible and find out just who he really is." The older sister stated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Sweet Apple Acres, Toby was leaping from tree to tree, laughing and giggling with glee while the Mane 6 and Spike followed him.<p>

"Slow down, Toby," Twilight Sparkle insisted. "It's getting harder and harder to keep up with you!"

Toby jumped down and landed in front of them. Fluttershy yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just that ever since I came to this world I've become full of energy! More so than usual." Toby explained. "By the way, you've really got to try this!"

They all turn and see Pinkie jumping from treetop to treetop, giggling as she does so.

"Whee! Whee!" she cheered. "He's right! It is fun!"

Toby smirked; he had clearly made his point. Then he turned his attention to Fluttershy, who was still hiding behind her friends.

"Uh… excuse me? Fluttershy is it?" Toby called out.

Fluttershy let out a squeak.

"Are you ok? You haven't said one word since I got here," Toby said "Don't tell me you're still scared of me,"

Fluttershy tried to say something but decided to remain silent.

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's just never seen anything like you before and it's taking her a while to get used to you," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Well I understand if she's still scared of me. I know I would if I was her," Toby stated.

"Just give her time and she'll be speaking to you in no time,"

"Ok. So, when will we be in Ponyville?" Toby asked excited.

"Pretty soon, partner," Applejack assured him. "But I can tell you that we have arrived at my farm,"

Toby turned and saw a large red barn with a purple roof with a large field fit for plowing.

"Holy Guacamole!" Toby exclaimed "This place is huge! You must make a fortune selling all these apples, which by the way I can see why they call you the Apple family,"

"Yeah, we do all right here," Applejack said.

"So do all of you have jobs too?" Toby asked curiously.

"Why yes," Rarity nodded. "I am in charge of the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique,"

"Ah, a fashion designer," Toby realized.

"Why yes!" Rarity said surprised "How did you know?"

"Well based on how you speak, how you look and how you commented on my 'hideous clothes', so… it wasn't that hard," Toby explained.

Rarity laughed nervously. "Apologies for that last comment by the way,"

Rainbow Dash flew into the air. "And I'm in charge of the Ponyville Weather Patrol, pretty cool huh?"

"What's a weather patrol?" Toby asked confused.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked him, she looked at him as if she could not believe what he just said

Toby just nodded slowly.

"Ugh, around here we Pegasus Ponies are responsible for controlling and manipulating the weather, watch," Rainbow Dash told him.

She flew up to a small cloud, bounced on it and rain suddenly pours onto Toby. The others could not help but chuckle and Spike burst out laughing.

Toby laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha-ha, he got wet, very funny, let's all laugh at the wet guy," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Relax, I'll dry you off," Rainbow Dash assured him. "With my patent pending Rainblow dry!"

She zoomed over and flew around and around him, creating a small colorful twister. After she finished Toby's hair was dry but now resembled a frizzled afro. Rainbow Dash and Spike fall down on the ground laughing at the sight while Toby did his best to stay calm, but his fists still shook with anger.

"Uh… what are you _doing_?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Counting to ten, just to let you all know I'm at eight and it's not working!" Toby hissed. He saw they're somewhat scared faces and calmed down. "Sorry, I just get mad when someone messes with my hair,"

"Relax, this happened to me when I first arrived in Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle explained to him.

"You don't say…" Toby said intrigued. He quickly managed to fix his hair. "Just remember you guys, _don't touch the hair_. This takes _two hours_ in morning."

"Two hours just to get your hair done?" Rainbow Dash asked him in a deadpan tone.

"Hey, it takes time, perfection takes time, ok?" Toby insisted.

"I feel your pain darling." Rarity said sympathetically.

"So Pinkie, what do you do around town?" Toby asked her.

"Oh, I help Mr. and Mrs. Cake at Sugercube Corner! That's a bakery by the way, and everything there is super, duper sweet, you should so totally come!" Pinkie Pie said super fast and super excitedly.

Toby blinked a few times then turns to the others.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Toby asked.

Spike shrugged. "Don't know, all I heard was a buzz,"

"Same here," Toby nodded. "Anyway, can we please get to this Ponyville already?"

"Sure it's right over…" Twilight Sparkle started pointing to the west before Toby zoom away "…There,"

"Whoo-wee! I think you might have some competition in being the fastest in Equestria, Dash," Applejack told her.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash said, enjoying the thought of a little race, she zoomed after Toby. Just then, Fluttershy slowly came out of hiding.

"I-Is he gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, he's gone." Twilight Sparkle told her "But you've really got to give him a chance, Fluttershy. He's not a bad kid and all he really wants is to go home."

"I know… I will… I'll try," Fluttershy said.

"Good, now where is he?" Twilight asked, looking for Toby

"Well right now it looks like he's trying to beat Dash in a race." Applejack said gesturing to Toby and Rainbow Dash running towards Ponyville leaving behind clouds of dust. Everypony else just watched in awe.

"You think he has a chance?" Spike asked.

"I don't know… Rainbow is the fastest in Equestria for a reason." Twilight Sparkle replied "But I have to say, he sure is giving her a workout."

"Ooh! Look at them go! Whoosh! Zoom! Pow! Whee!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Come on, we'd better try to catch up with them," Twilight Sparkle said before they all ran after them.

Meanwhile, Toby reached the edge of Pony seconds before Rainbow Dash did. He skidded to stop and started jumping up and down cheering.

"Yeah! I won! I won!" Toby cheered.

"I lost…" Rainbow Dash said sourly.

"What's with you?" Toby asked her.

"I _hate_ losing." She told him with a frown.

"Oh don't be a baby, baby. Everyone loses every now and then." Toby told her. "The trick is to take your loss with dignity and move on."

"Easy for _you_ to say, you've probably lost _way_ more times than me," Rainbow Dash pointed "Say, exactly how many times _did_ you win a race _before_ you came here, Hmm?"

Rainbow Dash gave him a smug smirk while Toby glared at her.

"Don't make me hurt you," Toby warned her.

Just then everypony else arrived, trying to catch their breath.

"Well… here we are; Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle said gesturing to the town in front of them.

Toby's eyes widen with excitement as he gazed at the large village with all different kinds of houses and buildings, some were even styled medievally. He also saw dozens of ponies, all in different sizes and colours. Some with horns and others with various hairstyles and kinds of fashion.

"Wow! I can't believe this place!" Toby stated in awe, he turned to the girls and Spike "Come on, I want to take a look around!"

Toby zoomed off ahead.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

However, it was too late Toby was already headed toward town. Although on the way, he accidentally tripped over a rock in front of him.

Toby frowned "This is going to sting a little…"

Toby skidded and rolled down the path until he finally reached in the center of town.

The Mane 6 and Spike, grimaced in sympathy as they saw his tumbling progress.

"Ooh, that didn't look so good," Spike stated.

"Come on, let's make sure he's ok," Twilight told the others. They all start to run over to him.

Toby groaned, slowly picked himself up and saw that everypony had gathered around him. The whole square stared at Toby, some were confused, and others were filled with fear. Toby looked around the square; it was nothing like he ever saw in his life.

Trying to relieve the awkward tension Toby spoke up.

"Uh… hi?" Toby said waving.

The ponies all screamed in terror.

"What is he?!" One pony asked

"Has he come to harm us?" Another pony asked as well.

"Run!" A unicorn screamed.

Everypony screamed, ran to their cottages and locked their doors. Before long, the town was completely deserted. Toby looked stunned.

"Was it something I said?" he wondered out loud.

Spike and the pony gang all caught up to him.

"What happened? Where is everypony?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Toby shrugged "I just said 'hi' and they all ran of screaming like I had the plague, that's a disease in my world by the way, anyways, it looks like their scared of me more than Fluttershy,"

Fluttershy lowered her head feeling guilty.

"It's just like when Zecora came to Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle realized.

"Who?" Toby asked Twilight.

"She's a Zebra and a friend of ours, everypony used to be scared of her just as much as they are of you now," she explained.

"Great," Toby said in a sulky tone.

"Ah, it's alright sugarcube." Applejack said comfortingly "We'll talk to them. Trust us; they'll like you once they get to know you."

"I sure wish it was sooner," Toby said hopefully.

Pinkie Pie then got an idea and whispered into the ear of everypony. They all nodded.

Applejack suddenly walked away "Sorry folks but I got to get back to work, Nice meeting ya Toe, see y'all later."

Fluttershy hovered away as well "Umm...I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye".

"Goodness! I am running late with my work! I must be off, Goodbye Darling!" Rarity said as she galloped away.

Rainbow hovered in front of Toby "You better not do anything funny with Twilight and Spike Mister! Or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" and with that, she flew off rather fast.

Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped almost in mid air, she was shaking and made a loud gasp. "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Good-bye Toby! See you later!"

Then she took off in a flash. Toby looked both confused and surprised.

"Uh… Bye, I guess? Well _that_ was odd," he remarked.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled "Don't worry, you get used to it,"

"Yeah? Let me know when that happens," Toby told her.

"Well come on, let's head to my place," Twilight Sparkle said walking ahead, Spike and Toby follow her.

Unknown to them, a tall and muscular figure was making his way towards Ponyville.

"Lay out the welcome mat kid," the giant said "I'm coming for you,"

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, as the trio were nearing Twilight and Spike's home, Toby had struck up a conversation with Spike.<p>

"So, Spike, what do _you_ around here?" Toby asked.

"Well I write letters to the Princess and help out Twilight however I can, I'm her number one assistant!" Spike said proudly.

"More like her only assistant," Toby quipped.

"Ha-ha," Spike laughed, sarcastically.

"Boy, you sure must be close with those pony friends of yours," Toby remarked.

"Yeah, they're like my family, in fact we're all one big family," Spike stated "Big and somewhat dysfunctional,"

"Yeah, that's for certain." Toby agreed. "Man, having six friends who are girls… You know most guys in my world would consider that a dream come true. Not really sure why though, say… do you _like_ one of them?"

"Well there is one…" Spike said blushing.

"It's Rarity isn't it?" Toby interjected.

"What?" Spike said startled "How'd you know?"

"Well during our trip here I saw you staring at her like she was the last piece of candy in the candy store every time she turned away," Toby explained "Plus it's so obvious a _blind guy_ could see it,"

"Ok, ok! It's true, I have a crush on Rarity," Spike admitted "But you can't tell anypony!"

"I won't, I won't, and to gain your trust I will tell _you_ something that nobody else knows about," Toby said.

Spike nodded. "Well Ok, what is it?"

Toby leaned over and whispered something into Spike ear that made Spike cry out and shudder.

"I want that image out of my head!" Spike told him disturbed "Man…"

"See, I trust you enough with my darkest secret so you can trust me to keep a lid on _yours_,"

"Wow! Thanks Toby!" Spike said grateful.

Toby held his fist out. "Go ahead, pound it,"

Spike looked at him confused.

"On my world it's a form of respect between guys." Toby explained.

"Cool!" Spike exclaimed. Both he and Toby fist pound.

Twilight looked back toward them and giggled. It seemed that they had just become best friends.

"Well here we are Toby." Twilight Sparkle said gesturing to her house, the large tree in front of them. "Home sweet home."

Toby was confused. "You live in a tree house?"

Twilight smiled. "Well, it may look like that from the outside but on the inside it's the Local Library and where Spike and I live." She went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door. "After you"

Toby walked up to the door and opened it, he saw the room was dark and could not see a thing. He went inside with Twilight and Spike following him from behind

"Uh…Twilight? Where's the light switch?" Toby asked "I can't see a darn thing,"

Twilight closed the door. "It's coming on...now!" she suddenly yelled.

The lights turned on, revealing Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they all yelled

"SURPRISE!"

Toby screamed in surprise and fell over. He looked around and saw that the whole library had been decorated with party decorations, complete with a large pink cake.

"Whoa… what is this?" Toby asked.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to him with a large grin. "It's your welcome party silly! I knew you were so sad with everypony avoiding you so I threw this welcome party for you to welcome you to Ponyville!"

"Wow! This is so cool!" Toby exclaimed. "Thanks Pinkie. You know this might be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me,"

"Aw, you're welcome Toby-woeby." Pinkie Pie said rubbing his head affectionately.

"Tobias, why don't you try some of Pinkie Pie's fabulous cake, it's simply divine!" Rarity told him.

"Ok, but nobody calls me Tobias!" Toby said sternly "Well Mom did… and so does Dad… and my Grandma… and my teachers,"

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well why are you just standing there partner? Have some cake!" Applejack insisted.

Toby nodded and zoomed over to the cake, taking piece. He licked his lips with a hungry look in his eye, he had not really eaten since he got to this world and he was famished. He leaned against door and prepared to eat.

"Hello, delicious. Come to…" Toby started before an arm burst through the door, grabbed him and tossed him out. The others all gasped in surprise.

Toby rolled down the road, groaned and slowly turned around to see something that made his eyes widen with fear.

The giant was large and imposing, he had red skin with warts all over his face and shoulders, long dark orange hair and orange eyes.

He wore a sleeveless tunic, along with black, arm-warmers. A pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees covered most of his lower half. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, a purple belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separated by long, metallic strips.

"What the-?" Toby asked. "Who the heck are _you_ and what's your beef with _me_?"

"The name is Jobo and you disturbed my sleep and my space!" Jobo told him angrily "I don't have any friends just like you, poor baby,"

Toby backed away as Jobo started to walk toward him.

The others all rushed to the broken door and saw Jobo and Toby.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Guys, stay back!" Toby warned "I think he just wants me, isn't that right?"

"Yeah that's right, and I also think it's cute," Jobo said.

Toby raised in eyebrow. "What is?"

"I enjoy being alone but you actually think you have friends," Jobo said with a smirk.

Toby stood up. "What are you talking about? You don't even know me!"

"I know you better than you know yourself Toby and I know a little bit about how you got here," Jobo told him.

"What do you mean?" Toby demanded.

"Someone from your world set you up and sent you to this place. They wanted to get rid of you!" Jobo explained.

"Huh?" Toby asked surprised and horrified.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Jobo questioned "You're conceited and selfish, nobody wants you around Toby! That's why they sent you here!"

Toby gulped as Jobo loomed over him.

"You know it's true, don't you kid? Why deny it?" Jobo asked.

"You're a liar!" Toby shouted. "Nobody I know would _ever_ do that! _You're _the one whose miserable!"

Jobo grabbed Toby by the throat and held him up.

"Manners kid. I don't care who takes care of you, you watch your mouth. Because this is what happens… to weaklings!" Jobo told him before letting him go and kneeing him in the chest, sending him flying to a statue into the center of a fountain, which broke in half.

Jobo leapt over to him, grabbed him out of the water and sends him flying again with another punch.

Jobo laughed evilly "Your just a waste of space to everybody! Why don't you let me put you out of your misery right now?"

Toby growled and got up. "I'm getting real tired of you!"

Toby zoomed over and slammed into Jobo like a battering ram. The giant wheezed as the human made a direct hit in the stomach. Jobo recovered rather quickly, smacking Toby away with his hands. Toby braced the hit as he pushed himself to the ground. Landing on both of his feet, the human and the giant glared at each other in the eyes. Toby was the first one to strike, delivering a punch straight to Jobo's jaw.

Even with super strength however, the giant counter attacked by slamming him into the ground. Toby landed on the ground with a grunt as Jobo brought his foot up to crush him. Toby saw this and rolled away just in time

Jobo suddenly kicked Toby right in the chest and he skidded down the road. Then Jobo noticed a small filly hiding behind a bush.

The filly had brilliant gamboge eyes, a bright red mane with a pink bow and a pale, light gold coat

She shook in fear as Jobo grinned at her.

He leapt over and before she could run away, he grabbed her by the collar and held her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" she cried.

Applejack knew her, for her eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack cried "You let my little sister go you hear!?"

"Not going to happen, pony!" Jobo shouted, he turned to Toby "I know you Toby; you _care_about others, don't you?"

Apple Bloom started to tear up.

"Put her down!" Toby cried.

"Make me!" Jobo challenged him.

"Gladly!" Toby said. He leapt up, kicked Jobo in the nose, caught Apple Bloom and shielded her.

"Ok, get to your sister!" Toby told her "Go! Go!"

Apple Bloom nodded and ran to Applejack.

Toby then noticed Jobo chuckling as he got up.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked.

"I think it's cute; you trying to be some kind of hero," Jobo replied "I think it's amusing that you're protecting the creatures that hate and fear you! You think protecting them will help? Well I got news for you shrimp! Those ponies you're protecting…"

Jobo smacked him into a building, which was reduced to rubble upon impact.

"They think you're more of a monster than I am!" Jobo screamed as he plowed into Toby, knocking the building down. Toby cried out in pain, his whole body hurt, as if it were on fire.

"Stop it!" Spike screamed as he stepped forward.

The Mane Six step forward as well. Jobo turned to them.

"What did you say to me?" Jobo asked them angrily.

"You heard us! Now get lost!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Indeed, we have had quite enough of your mindless rampage!" Rarity added.

"And if you believe we think _Toby_ here is the monster after what you tried to do to my sister… Well you're just plain mad!" Applejack cried.

"This doesn't concern you ponies," Jobo told them, his anger rising.

"I think it does!" Twilight Sparkle countered.

"Sounds like somepony needs to be taught a lesson!" Jobo said cracking his knuckles.

"Ooh! Let me guess, you're the one who's going to _teach_ it to us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"My so protective aren't they Toby?" Jobo remarked.

Toby slowly got up, panting and heaving for breath.

"But that's only the case if they're _real_ friends and you've never had any of those." Jobo reminded him.

"Toby, what's he talking about?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Think back Toby, remember your classmates back at school?" Jobo questioned.

The memory of his classmates ignoring him flashed in Toby's mind.

"So? They got a little distracted! Kids do that!" Toby told him.

Jobo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Toby insisted.

"Remember what happened next? When they left you to walk alone in the rain by yourself?" Jobo reminded him.

The memory of walking home with nobody around to give him an umbrella also flashed in his mind. Toby's hands shook and his eyes were close to tearing up.

"You wanted nothing more than to have friends and protect the bullied, but you never could because you're too _scared_." Jobo said as he walked away from the pony gang and toward Toby who was just about to cry "You have no real friends, you know why? Because you don't think you deserve them!"

Jobo elbowed him, sending Toby flying across town until he reached the edge; he left a huge impact crater when he hit the ground.

Jobo did a giant leap over, grabbing Toby by the throat and began choking him. Toby hacked and made desperate little squeaks.

"Poor Toby Morrison, no mother, no father, no friends and now you have to live with the sad reality that your all alone Toby!" Jobo cried preparing to finish him off. However, before he could do it, his actions were stopped when Rainbow Dash slammed into his back, causing him to drop Toby.

Toby groaned and opened his eyes to see Spike and the Mane Six standing in front of him, much to his surprise.

"He's not alone!" Twilight Sparkle cried "He's got _seven_ friends standing right here!"

"What…" Toby said surprised.

"That's right! And we are not going to let you hurt him anymore!" Fluttershy added "You got that?"

Toby was surprised how loud her voice had just gotten and was a bit worried for all of them.

"Listen girls… it's ok, you don't have to do this, just save yourselves!" Toby told them "You barely even know me! Why would you risk your lives to save someone like me!"

"We told you! _We're your friends_!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yeah, and we're not leaving you!" Spike stated firmly "Not for a second! So don't try to convince us to leave you cause we _won't_!"

"You'd try to protect someone whose not of this world?" Jobo questioned.

"Tobias is our friend, monster! We don't care where he came from, what matters is that he's here with all of us!" Rarity replied.

"Yeah, so leave him alone you big bully!" Pinkie Pie added.

Jobo started laughing hysterically, much to everypony's confusion.

"Uh… anypony mind telling me what the joke was?" Applejack asked. Everypony just shrugged and muttered 'I don't know'.

"Oh that is rich! Tell you what Toby, you don't want to stay friends with a bunch of wimpy, namby-pamby ponies," Jobo said. That little insult struck a chord inside Toby's mind and made his fists start to shake with anger. "I'll just kill them now and save you the misery! Don't bother trying to save them. After all underneath all that bravado you're just a scared and lonely little boy."

"Hey! Shut your big mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Rainbow Dash cried, ready to fight.

"Everypony stand down!" Toby shouted. They all turned to a very beaten up Toby "This guy… is mine!"

"But Toby…!" Twilight Sparkle started to say, she sounded worried.

"I'm fine, and I'm not about to let the first friends I ever had get hurt because of me." Toby said "Nobody really cared much about me in my world, and I just tried to shrug it off and did a few tricks to lighten up the mood. Sure, my Dad was there at times, but it was still rough. I used to think that there was no place in the world for me and all I ever wanted was some friends,"

Everypony looked at him with great pity and sadness.

"But when I came here and met all of you, while I didn't know it at the time, I had… actually made friends. Sure you're not human but having ponies and dragons for friends is better than having none at all." Toby continued "And now with this pain in the neck trying to hurt you guys I figured it's time I stopped hiding and star fighting!"

As he finished his body began to glow with a cyan blue aura. Everypony stared in amazement as the energy began to build up in his back and formed into two gigantic wings made out of cyan blue energy and his he gained a slim yet muscular build. Blue butterflies then begin to fly all around him.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash stated.

"So beautiful…" Rarity said in awe.

Jobo growled. "Doesn't matter… now you die!"

Jobo charged past the Mane Six and prepared the land a blow on Toby who effortlessly stopped him. Jobo looked shocked.

"Nice try." Toby told him, his eyes burning with anger. "But now... I'm much more stronger than you!"

Toby pulled his hand back and landed a blow on Jobo who was sent flying across Ponyville, leaving a long skid mark in the ground, then he rolled to a stop.

Toby disappeared then reappeared in front of Jobo in a flash.

"Let me tell you something Jobo, you can beat me up, you can insult me all you want, you can ruin my day, you can even hurt the things I stand for, I can handle all of that but what you've done is unforgivable!" Toby said, his anger rising.

Jobo's eyes widen with fear as Toby kicked him onto his back. Then Toby's entire right arm increased in size and the energy from his wings was transferred and concentrated to his right arm, the bluish-white energy blazed like fire.

"Those so-called namby-pamby ponies over there are my _best friends_ and you _insulted_ them!" Toby continued angrily "How dare you. It's one thing to ruin a guy's welcome party, beat him up and then taunt him about being lonely, _but insulting a guy's best friends? That is undeniably and unquestionably… UNFORGIVABLE!"_

Toby then slammed his giant fist right into Jobo's chest. The force created a giant crater as well as a huge shockwave that blew everypony's manes back and knocked some of the leaves from nearby trees off their branches.

When the shockwave stopped, Jobo suddenly turned to stone and shattered into a pile of dust. Toby's fist and muscles returned to normal size and the energy faded away. Toby panted heavily before collapsing, only to be caught by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The crowd of Ponies cheered and stomped their hooves in excitement.

"Hold on partner, we got you," Applejack said to Toby comfortingly.

"His he ok?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

The others all got a good look at him.

"Aw man, he's out cold," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Yeah, that fight sure took it out of him," Spike added.

"Oh, look, his arm!" Twilight Sparkle cried. They all looked at his right arm and saw multiple burn marks all over it, smoke emits from it.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, all that magical energy he was emitting must also come with a price," Twilight Sparkle replied worried.

Pinkie Pie stared at the pile of dust that was once Jobo. Takes a deep breath, she blew it away.

"But what happened to Big, Fat, and Meany? Was he a statue pretending to be a giant this whole time?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Not quite," a voice from behind said. Everypony turned and sees Princess Celestia and Luna walking towards them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed surprised.

Everypony bowed at the sight of the two royal figures. Princess Luna and Celestia looked over at Toby.

"So,_this_ is the being that came from the sky, just like the prophecy foretold," Princess Celestia said.

"The prophecy? You mean that story I read earlier? It's real?" Twilight Sparkle asked shocked.

"As real as this boy in your hooves," Princess Luna nodded.

"What about that statue guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That _was_ a statue but I fear something or someone must have brought it to life and sent it after your new friend here," Princess Celestia replied.

"And those magnificent wings of his?" Rarity questioned.

"Plus the giant fist he made," Spike added "Oh, man that was cool!"

"It appears that somehow when this boy entered our world his body's physical abilities were enhanced and awakened his apparent affinity for magic." Princess Luna explained. "Of course as you can see because his kind's bodies aren't used to magic, the side effects are quite dangerous and harmful."

"Then let's get him to the hospital, quick!" Twilight Sparkle said. Princess Celestia and Luna levitate him into the air magically carry him to the hospital as they ran towards it. A small blue butterfly then began to follow them.

* * *

><p>Later the next day, Toby was sleeping like a rock until a noise from outside woke him up. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, he saw a white ceiling.<p>

"Huh?" he said "What's going on? Where am I?"

He looked around to see his seven new best friends looking over him, with smiling faces and somewhat teary eyes.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Twilight Sparkle said in a cheery voice.

"Twilight?" Toby mumbled as he sat up only to be met with pain coming from his side "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Whoa there, take it easy sugarcube," Applejack coaxed him. "You hurt yourself pretty bad so try not to move much."

Toby looked down upon himself and saw he was wearing a hospital robe and underneath that were bandages that covered nearly his entire chest and a bandage wrapped entirely around his right arm.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was beating Jobo," Toby said.

Pinkie Pie came over next to him and started to ramble excitedly.

"Oh, it was so amazing! You were 'No one insults my friends!' and he was all 'What are you going to do about it?' and then you both went 'Pow, bang, zoom!' and…" Pinkie Pie started before Toby covered her mouth out of annoyance.

"Can someone else explain it to me _less_ enthusiastically?" Toby asked the others.

"Well after you pounded Jobo in the chest, he turned back into a statue and you passed out," Spike explained. "You beat him!"

"Of course your arm did get rather damaged afterwards," Rarity added.

Toby rubbed his bandaged covered arm.

"The Doc said it'll be fine but he said something about second degree burns and that you'll have to wear that bandage around your arm for a couple of weeks," Rainbow Dash said trying to remember what the doctor told them.

"Ah, I see, I'm guessing it's because of that technique I used huh?" Toby questioned.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, it was pretty powerful of course I don't think you should use it all the time,"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Toby agreed.

"We were so worried that you were not going to make it, that ogre left you hurt pretty bad…," Fluttershy said.

"Hmm, I think that's the most words you've ever said to me." Toby remarked, with a smile. "And the nicest."

Fluttershy smiled and tried to hide her blush with her mane.

"And you guys were really that worried about me?" Toby wondered.

"Of course we were you big dummy!" Rainbow Dash said tousling his head affectionately.

"Wow and I thought you hated me," Toby said to Rainbow Dash surprised.

"Well maybe at first…" Rainbow Dash started to say which made everypony glare at her "…_But_ after I got to know you, I saw that you were a pretty cool guy, we all think so,"

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Why of course darling!" Rarity replied "I've been studying your clothes and I have been getting all sorts of new ideas. Trust me, the clothes I will make for you will be divine."

"You don't have to do that." Toby said.

"Oh pish-posh, it's the least I can do after you saved our lives," Rarity told him.

"Not to mention my little sister's life, I owe you for that partner." Applejack said smiling at him.

"And I've never had a best friend whose a dude before!" Spike added "Plus it's fun watching you pound bad guys with your bare hands! You're like a superhero!"

Spike started imitating Toby's fighting moves only to trip himself up and end up on the floor. Everypony laughed.

"Yeah, you're like so much fun to be around and that's why we love you!" Pinkie Pie said.

The Mane Six all hugged Toby tightly in a loving embrace.

"Aw, thanks girls," Toby said touched, then after a few seconds he started to feel crushed "Ok, you're starting to squish me,"

The girls released him from the embrace.

"Sorry!" they all said

Toby smiled. "I didn't say stop,"

The girls smiled and hugged him again.

"Hey don't forget me!" Spike cried out as he jumped onto the bed. Both he and Toby fist pound.

"Nice to see your awake Toby," a voice said.

Everypony turned and saw Princess Celestia entering the hospital room.

"Princess Celestia!" The Mane Six and Spike said surprised. They all bowed to her, besides Toby.

"Wow! You're the Princess?" Toby asked in awe of her beauty.

"Yes and you must be Tobias Morrison," Princess Celestia said.

Toby nodded "Yep, that's me, say… since 'Princess Celestia' is kind of a _long_ name, can I call you 'Princess C' for short?" Toby asked.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle snapped.

"What?" Toby asked.

"It's quite all right Twilight Sparkle. Toby you may call whatever you wish," Princess Celestia assured him.

"Cool… so, not to be rude but… why are you here?" Toby wondered.

"I'm here to find you, to see if you are truly the Hero the prophecy foretold and not the Villain." Princess Celestia replied solemnly.

"Hero? Villain? Prophecy? What does that all have to do with me?" Toby demanded more confused than ever.

"Well it is said in an old Ponytale that when the legendary evil finally reveals himself the being that fell from the sky will rise up to defeat him and become the guardian of Ponyville." the Princess explained.

"And you think that being is _me_?" Toby questioned.

"Hopefully, only time will tell, but you seem like a kind hearted soul to me." Princess Celestia assured him.

Toby smiled, thankful of the Princesses kind words, she returned that smile.

"Princess, Toby said that he might not be able to go home do you think you can help him?" Twilight Sparkle asked her mentor.

"I will try but it will be difficult," Princess Celestia replied.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you first arrived in the hospital I tried using my magic to heal you but sadly… nothing happened," Princess Celestia said

"You mean… Toby's immune to magic?" Spike asked.

"But you levitated him all the way here," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"It appears that magic that _directly_effects a human is ineffective, spells that only levitate one are the only ones that appear to work, there's no telling whether or not teleporting one will work considering you are the first human to ever step foot in Equestria," Princess Celestia explained.

"You mean I'm trapped in this world forever?" Toby asked

"For the time being, yes." Princess Celestia nodded "But rest assured, I will find a way,"

"Sounds like you got a lot of work ahead of you Princess and it seems like I'm going to be here awhile, and I don't mean just the hospital…" Toby said, he looked at all his friends and smiled "Well that suits me just fine,"

The Mane Six and Spike all smiled at him.

"I just hope everypony else will able to accept me as much as you guys have." Toby said.

"Oh don't you worry your little head about everypony else, Toby-woeby," Pinkie Pie assured him

"Yeah, after you kicked that giant's hindquarters, I'm sure they're starting to warm up to you!" Rainbow Dash added. "Fluttershy has."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile.

"So, I guess that's the first step huh?" Toby remarked "Then I guess once I get out of here, I'm going to work hard to earn everypony's trust, it'll be hard, but I know I can,"

"Glad to hear it, sugarcube," Applejack said patting him on the back.

"Still… I wonder… who _is_ this legendary evil?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"I don't know, but I doubt we're gonna be happy when we find out," Toby stated. Meanwhile, just outside his hospital window, a butterfly was resting on a long tree branch before flying off. Just seeing the little insect made Toby smile a small smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the badlands of Equestria…<p>

Inside a dark and gloomy castle surrounded by a thick black fog, suspended in mid air thanks to dark magic.

A small creature scurried through the hallways to a large throne room. It bowed at the sight of his master and started talking in a strange language that only the dark figure could understand.

"I see, so Jobo is dead eh?" The dark one asked "Such a shame, I had such high hopes for him. But this Toby Morrison boy is much more powerful than I thought, and resourceful, his death will be my greatest achievement,"

The dark figure leaned into the dim lighting in the room, revealing his true form.

He was a centaur. The bottom part of his body was that of a pony. Four legs, hooves, and a tail. The bottom half was covered with dark blue fur, and where the Cutie Mark would be, there was a strange white arcane symbol. However, what was disturbing was the top half. Stuck to where the head would be on an ordinary body was a muscular torso. The skin that covered it was reddish brown . It had large muscular shoulders and hands with spiked armbands. On top of the shoulder was a vile head, surrounding by a lion-like mane of dark blue hair. Out of the hair extended dark-grey horns that curved into cruel spikes. He had yellow eyes and a purple metal breast and shoulder plate.

"Lord Tirek… _promises it_." Lord Tirek hissed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Voices<strong>

**Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek**

**Michael Sorich as Jobo**


	3. First Day on the Job

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 3: First Day on the Job**

**Recap:** Last time, soon after making his arrival in town Toby became feared by everypony in Ponyville, due to them never seeing a creature like him before. Then just as things didn't look like they could get any worse a giant named Jobo appeared and began to beat and taunt Toby, telling him he was alone and he had no friends. Upon realizing Spike and the Mane Six are his friends Toby awakened his own magical power allowing him to overpower and kill Jobo, who was revealed to be a reanimated statue. However, this adventure is far from over…

Toby followed his new Pony friends as they led him through town. As he passes some of the townsfolk, he saw many grateful faces and some ponies even waved at him. Of course some still feared him and hid behind various objects. Toby could not blame them though, it would be the same on Earth if it were the other way around.

As they continued to walk, Toby grew more and more impatient.

"Are we there yet?" Toby asked.

"No!" The Mane Six said in unison.

"…How about now?" Toby added.

"If you keep asking that question you are going to wish you were back in that hospital," Rainbow Dash warned him.

"Sorry! I'm just anxious to see what you guys want to show me, I mean I spend a whole week in a hospital bed reading about Equestria and as soon as I step out you want to show me something?" Toby asked tiredly.

"Yep! That about sums it up!" Pinkie Pie replied with her usual exuberance.

Toby groaned "At least give me a _hint_of what it is,"

"Uh, uh, no hints! We've been working on this all week," Twilight Sparkle told him.

"All week?" Toby said surprised.

"Well perfection _does_ take time, remember?" Rarity reminded him.

"Right, of course," Toby nodded.

"Alright partner, we're nearly there," Applejack assured him.

They soon reached the edge of a large and dark forest near the town and look up towards something.

"Tada!" Twilight Sparkle gestured "Check it out."

Toby looked up and was surprised when to see a large wooden house perched onto a large tree with a thick trunk.

"Whoa! What is that?" Toby asked.

"It's your new house silly!" Pinkie Pie replied with a giggle.

"My own house?" Toby wondered.

"Yeah, we knew you needed a place to stay so we made one for you," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Just think of it as a 'thank you' for saving our hides from Jobo," Applejack said.

Toby gazed at the tree house in awe.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" Toby exclaimed "I can't believe I have my own place with no one to tell me what to do! ...Well except you guys but none of you are my mother,"

Toby then noticed that there were no steps to climb up the tree. He look dismayed.

"Uh… did it ever occur to any of you that I may have_some_ trouble getting up there?" Toby wondered.

"Why don't you use your giant butterfly wings?" Rainbow Dash asked "They can fly, right?"

"Possibly but I told Princess C I'd only use my powers in an emergency," Toby explained "Using that kind of magical energy damages my body, I mean look what happened to my arm!"

Toby held up his still bandaged arm.

"Then how in Equestria are you planning on getting up there?" Rarity asked "Because it's not like we have any more wood and just doing the house was just dreadful!"

Toby rolled his eyes and looked up. After a moment, he finally got an idea.

"Hey, do you guys have anything big, soft and bouncy?" Toby asked. The Mane 6 all exchanged glances.

Later, Toby jumped onto a large and soft mattress, bounced high into the air and landed on the deck of his new house.

"Awesome!" Toby cheered "Now that's how you climb a tree! It's fast AND fun!"

Toby looked over the landscape, he could see all of Ponyville and beyond including some mountain ranges.

"Wow, I can see everything from up here!" Toby remarked. "Including town square, which confusingly doesn't look like a square…"

Pinkie Pie bounced onto the deck squealing 'Wheeee!'

"He's right! It is fun!" Pinkie Pie told the others "Come on up everypony!"

"Uh… I think I'm ok down here…" Fluttershy assured them shyly.

"But… you're a Pegasus pony, you do realize that means you can fly right?" Toby asked curious.

Fluttershy nods "Yes, but… I'm not really a fan of… heights,"

Toby was dumbstruck "Well how about that, a Pegasus who's afraid of heights… ain't that something…"

Rainbow Dash flew up to them "Don't worry she pulls through in a pinch,"

"Yeah, don't worry your silly little head about us," Pinkie Pie told him smiling.

"Well there is one thing I worry about," Toby interjected.

Rainbow Dash groaned annoyed "Oh what _now_?"

"Based on what I've learned so far in the hospital like on Earth you all have jobs to make a living and pay for various stuff," Toby said.

Applejack bounced onto the deck.

"Yeah, so what's your point partner?" Applejack asked.

"Since I'm going to be here awhile I'm going to need to find a job myself," Toby explained "That way I can do my part and show everypony in Ponyville that I am trustworthy,"

Twilight bounced onto the deck.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

"And as a matter of fact, I could use a little extra help on the farm." Applejack added "Want to help me buck some apples?" she asked Toby.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Toby said.

Rarity bounced onto the deck.

"In the meantime why don't we all stop by the Spa for a delightful hooficure?" Rarity suggested to the others.

"Yeah!" Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie cheered.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shook her head "You know I don't like other Ponies touching my hooves,"

Toby raised an eyebrow "Quick question, uh… you _are_ a girl right?"

The others gasp. Rainbow Dash growled at Toby with anger and kicked him right in the face with her hind legs, sending him sailing clean over the horizon

"It was just a question!" Toby screamed before vanishing into the distant sky.

A moment after he disappeared, a four-pointed "twinkle" appeared in the spot where he was last seen.

* * *

><p>Later Toby was walking with Applejack towards her farm while rubbing his sore face.<p>

"Man, that Rainbow Dash is such a sore head," Toby complained "I ask a simple question and she sends me flying before making me slam into a mountain!"

Applejack chuckled "Sorry about that sugarcube, Rainbow can get a little… temperamental,"

"Yeah, I could tell," Toby said.

They soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well, here we are," Applejack told him "Now allow me to introduce you to the rest of my family here on Sweet Apple Acres,"

Applejack gestures to two other ponies. One was ploughing and the other was napping on a rocking chair.

"The big pony ploughing is my big brother, Big Macintosh," Applejack said.

Big Macintosh was a crimson-coated pony with an orange mane and green eyes. The Pony was a big one, even taller than Applejack. He wore a yoke around his neck and had a sprig of wheat in his mouth. His cutie mark was a green apple cut in half. He waved at Toby.

"Hiya! I'm Toby," Toby said in a friendly tone "Say, is it ok if I call you Big Mac? Because I have trouble pronouncing long names,"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh nodded calmly, his eyes half closed.

"And over there is Granny Smith," Applejack continued.

Toby turned to an elderly pony sitting in a rocking chair, seemingly asleep. She had a light lime green coat, a white mane and orange eyes. She also had wrinkles. Her cutie mark was an apple pie.

"Hello!" Toby said to Granny Smith. He smiled faded when he saw that her eyes were closed and she was not moving.

"Hey… is she still breathing?" Toby asked in a scared tone.

Granny Smith snorted, walking up, "Wha…?"

Toby breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness,"

"You're not from around here are you?" Big Macintosh asked Toby.

Toby chuckled "Eeyup, is it that obvious?"

Big Macintosh smiled at him.

"Well, we'd better get to work Toby, come on," Applejack told him before leading him to the acres of apples.

"So… how exactly are we going to get all these apples off the trees?" Toby wondered.

"Simple partner, we buck 'em," Applejack replied.

"Huh?" Toby asked.

Applejack walked over to a tree with a large basket under it, turned around and kicked it with her hind legs, the apples immediately fell off and into the basket. Toby looked shocked and laughed, impressed.

"Holy Guacamole! Boy, you sure are strong," Toby admitted.

Applejack blushed. "Aw, shucks, partner, you're making me blush,"

"Hmm, I wonder…" Toby said before making both his arms increase in size. He held both his arms back before clapping them together, creating a shock wave that knocked all the apples of the trees in the part of the forest he was aiming at.

Applejack's jaw dropped while Toby jumped up and down cheering.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see that?" Toby asked, still excited.

"Hey… I thought the Princess said you could only use your powers in emergencies?" Applejack pointed out.

"Oh, she said I couldn't use my energy wings. She never said anything about my size altering powers." Toby told her. He gazed at his hands as they returned to normal size. "Man, I love magic!"

"Ok, that was mighty respectable." Applejack admitted. "But how about you try knocking them down without using _any_ powers?"

Toby shrugged "Sure, although I can't turn my super strength off so… no promises,"

"Ok, that's understandable," Applejack nodded "Just do your best to restrain yourself."

Both she and Toby walked over to a lone apple tree, its apple's just waiting to be knocked down.

"Go right ahead sugarcube, just hit in any way you can but _without_ powers." Applejack reminded him.

"Man, you remind me a bit of my mother," Toby told her "She never let me get away with anything either,"

"Well your mama sounds like an alright gal," Applejack said "How is she?"

Applejack did not know it at the time but the mention of his mother made Toby very depressed. He lowered his head and sighed. Applejack looked at him concerned.

"Toe? You ok?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine, anyway, let's get this over with," Toby muttered.

Toby walked over to the apple tree, took a deep breath and gave the tree a strong side kick. The apples immediately fell off. Both Toby and Applejack cheered.

"I did it! I did it!" Toby cheered.

"Yee-haw! Way to go little guy!" Applejack told him. "You're a natural applebucker!"

"Thanks A.J! Can I you call you that?" Toby asked.

Applejack playfully rubbed his head. "Why you call me anything you want sugarcube… as long as you keep up the good work anyway,"

Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding!" Applejack smiled.

Toby and Applejack embraced. The sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention. They both turned and saw Spike with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing happened!" Toby said quickly as he and Applejack ceased hugging.

"Uh… yeah… we were just uh…" Applejack said slowly as she tried to think up a lie but had no luck.

"Relax you guys," Spike told them "I mean, if you two really want to be alone, all you got to do is ask, ok?"

"What?" Toby and Applejack both said with a mix of confusion and shock.

"Oh come on! That's the _last_ thing on my mind!" Toby insisted.

"Yeah, I mean really Spike, _him?"_ Applejack asked in disbelief, gesturing to Toby.

"I'm right here." Toby reminded her.

"Oh, sorry sugarcube. You're a nice kid but that's what you are, a kid." Applejack said. "No offence."

"No, I'm with you." Toby told her, hastily.

"Uh, huh." Spike nodded with a smirk, he did not really seem convinced. Both Toby and Applejack glare at him annoyed while trying to hide their blushing faces.

"Can we go somewhere he's _not_?" Toby asked Applejack.

She nodded "Sure thing partner, come on we got a lot more apples to buck,"

Both Toby and Applejack started to walk further into the forest.

"Aw come on, I was just kidding around!" Spike called out "Yeesh, some love birds just can't take a joke."

"We're not lovebirds!" Toby and Applejack screamed annoyed.

* * *

><p>Later, Toby and Applejack were both bucking down apples into baskets like there was no tomorrow, eventually Toby got tired and started panting heavily.<p>

"Boy… I haven't been this exhausted since my Gym teacher made me run around and around the field over and _over_ again!" Toby remarked.

"Yeah, hard work can be pretty tiring but it keeps a pony honest." Applejack told him.

"Then it's a good thing I don't lie." Toby said "Huh, looks like we have something else in common."

"I reckon your right." Applejack nodded.

"Careful, you know what they say about reckoning." Toby reminded her.

"Nope, but I _reckon_ it's a lot like _assuming_." Applejack quipped.

"Yeah, something like that." Toby said. They both laughed.

"So, did Twilight bring you up to date on what's happened in Ponyville lately?" Applejack asked.

"Gradually, and she told me about the time you saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon using the elements of harmony, boy that must have been cool!" Toby replied with a smile.

"Cool AND scary," Applejack pointed out.

"Well, all challenges are scary at first but the key to conquering fear is admitting that you're afraid," Toby said.

"Wise words, Morrison," Applejack remarked.

"Just something my dad taught me," Toby said "Remind me to tell Fluttershy that the next time I see her,"

"Will do," Applejack nodded.

"Well, I'd better carry these baskets back," Toby said.

"I'll help," Applejack started.

"No, don't trouble yourself I got it," Toby said before zooming over and grabbing all the baskets. He stood in front of Applejack carrying a dozen baskets full of apples on his shoulders.

Applejack looked at the leaning towers of baskets nervously. "Are you sure you can handle this sugarcube?" she asked.

"Of course I can," Toby insisted. "Super strength, remember? Why don't you go see if Big Mac or Granny need you, I'll finish up here,"

"That's awful nice of ya Toe but are you sure you can handle being on your own?" Applejack questioned. "You are just a little feller,"

"I'm not _that_ little!" Toby pointed out. "I'm taller than Spike and _you_ for that matter!"

"But… just a _bit_," Applejack countered.

"Hey, I've done my own_laundry_ all by myself I think I can handle knocking down a few apples on my own, I mean what could go wrong?" Toby inquired confidently

"Ok, if you insist, but just yell my name if you see or hear anything strange," Applejack told him. "If you do I'll come rushing over to help,"

"Boy, you really are my Mom," Toby remarked.

Applejack hid her blush from Toby. "Thanks. I'll see you later sugarcube,"

"Later," Toby said before she left. Toby continues to buck down apples and smiles at Applejack as she left.

Later Toby had nearly bucked all the apples off the trees, using only his hands and feet to do so. He stopped to catch his breath when suddenly he heard a strange sound.

He looked around and sees no one around. Then as the sound got louder, he got a better idea of where it was coming from. He turned and saw a large and strange-looking vehicle approaching.

The vehicle was red, with multiple devices attached to it that made a variety of strange sounds. But most disturbing, was the fact that it was headed right for him.

"Uh… this is odd," Toby said slowly.

The vehicle stops when it reached him. Then two yellow stallions with red mane's jump out, landing in front of Toby, startling him and causing him to fall down.

They each wore a straw hat, a black and white pinstriped shirt, and a black bow tie. They also had apple Cutie Marks, and red hair with a white stripe down the middle.

"Hello!" One said in a singsong voice.

"Hello!" The other said in the same tone.

"Hello?" Toby said, very much confused.

"Sorry for startling you stranger," The mustached one said.

"We were just on our way to see the apple family when we saw you," The other one said.

Toby got up and dusted himself off "Thanks. Uh… who are you guys?"

"He's Flam!" said one, pointing to the one with the mustache.

"He's Flim!" Flam said, pointing back to the one without the mustache but with shinier hair.

_"We're the world famous Flim-Flam Brothers! Travelling sales-ponies nonpareil!"_ the pair sang.

Toby stared at them blankly. "Ok…"

"And just _who_and _what_ are _you_ my small little fellow?" Flim asked curiously.

"Don't call me small!" Toby snapped "My name is Toby Morrison and I'm a human from a planet called Earth,"

"Oh? A foreigner?" Flam asked eagerly.

"I guess so," Toby shrugged "So… why do you guys want to see the apple family?"

"Well we were just dropping by for a visit for you see… they… work for us," Flim said.

"Really?" Toby asked surprised "They never mentioned you guys,"

"Well we tell all our clients to keep our identities secret. That way no ruffian can find us and demand a job." Flam explained.

Toby nodded "Makes sense. But that still doesn't explain why you want to see them."

"Well, we just need to inspect how many bits they've made in the past three months," Flim replied "Unfortunately our vehicle seems to be having a bit of trouble getting there, even with our magic we still won't make it there in time,"

"Hey, I know! Why don't you go over to the farm, get their barrel of bits and bring it to us?" Flam asked Toby.

"Uh… I don't know," Toby said. Then two small, round, gold-colored coins with an embossed rim float into Toby's hand.

"We'll pay you two bits," Flim told him.

"Is… this suppose to be money?" Toby asked.

"It's what ponies use to buy things so in a sense, yes," Flam replied.

"Cool!" Toby remarked.

"And these two bits could be yours _if_ you help us," Flim explained.

"Well, I am trying to help out ponies around here..." Toby pointed out to himself "Ok, I'll do it! I'm fast so it should be no trouble getting here to there and back in a flash,"

"Well that's just dandy, my boy!" Flam cheered "Now go, chop-chop, time's a wasting!"

"On it!" Toby said.

Toby zoomed off, not noticing the Flimflam brothers chuckling evilly.

Toby soon made it back to the Apple Family Farm and started looking around. When he arrives in the barn, he noticed a large barrel. He zoomed over to it, looked inside he saw that it was full of bits.

Toby whistled "Boy, I was right, these guys do make a lot selling all these apples, well better get them to Flim and Flam, boy A.J's going to love this!"

Toby grabbed the barrel and quickly zooms away, a huge gust of wind blows by Big McIntosh and Granny Smith, leaving them bewildered.

"W-What? Where'd that there breeze come from?" Granny Smith asked confused.

Big Macintosh just shrugged, for he was just as confused as she was.

Meanwhile, Toby had just gotten back to the Flimflam brothers.

"Well, what do you know, that _was_ lickety split!" Flim remarked.

"Told you I was fast," Toby said before placing the barrel in front of them "Well, here you are, a whole barrel full of the bits ready for inspecting,"

"Thanks a bunch, you young man are a life saver!" Flam said. Toby smiled proudly as Applejack started to approach him from afar.

"Hey, Toe, I'm back!" Applejack called out.

Both Flim and Flam's eyes widened while Toby turned around, smiling and waving casually at Applejack.

"Hi A.J!" Toby cried.

Applejack sees the Flimflam brothers holding the barrel full of bits and gasped, shocked. Her shock quickly turned to anger as she yelled.

"Flim and Flam?!"

"Well got to run!" Flim said quickly.

"Nice working with you lad!" Flam told Toby before he and his brother got onto their vehicle and zoom away.

Applejack tried chasing after them but they were too fast.

"You come back here you thieving varmints!" Applejack shouted.

"Why are you yelling at them like that?" Toby asked.

"Why those two were the Flimflam brothers!" Applejack pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Toby nodded "They said you worked for them and they were going to inspect the amount of money you made,"

Applejack does a facehoof and groans "We don't work for those two nitwits! They almost ran our farm out of business! Their evil! And now they have all our money!"

Toby's eyes widen upon realizing what he had done "And _I_ helped them do it… it's all my fault…"

* * *

><p>Later, Toby and Applejack were back on the farm and had just informed Big Macintosh and Granny Smith what had occurred. They were both shocked, saddened and angry at Toby.<p>

"I can't believe such a sweet boy like you helped such dirty low lives take all our bits!" Granny Smith said to Toby upset, "You should be ashamed!"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh nodded.

Toby lowered his head, saddened.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be too hard on him!" Applejack interjected "It wasn't entirely his fault, he didn't know about Flim and Flam because nopony told him about them,"

"And they must have known that just from seeing me," Toby realized "They totally took advantage and used me! Those dirty…"

"Well it's too late to do anything about it now…" Granny Smith stated sadly, "Without our money, we can't afford the farm…"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh added with a sad tone.

"It's not over yet!" Toby insisted "You know why? Because I'm going to get all your money back!"

"But why?" Granny Smith asked.

"Well, the simple truth is, if a man is man he honors his responsibilities. And your one of mine." Toby replied.

"Glad to hear it sugarcube. But those two fools are probably long gone by now." Applejack pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Toby said.

"Guys! Guys!"

Toby and Applejack turned and saw Spike running toward them. He stopped when he reached them. He huffed, and he puffed before he started speaking.

"There's smoke coming from over there!" Spike exclaimed as he pointed to a long trail of smoke far, far away from Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh yeah! They said their vehicle was damaged and even with their magic it's hard for them to move it, I'm guessing they're stopping to repair it," Toby said.

"Which gives us plenty of time to catch up to them," Applejack added with a smile.

"And for me to gather up a couple of things from around town that should help," Toby stated.

"Uh… catch up to whom?" Spike asked confused.

"We'll explain on the way, right now it's time to catch up some thieving varmints," Toby said in a country drawl "Huh, I kind of like speaking like a cowboy,"

* * *

><p>Later, Toby, Spike and Applejack had reached the spot where they saw the trail of spoke was coming from. They all hide behind a bush as they saw the Flimflam brothers trying to fix up their vehicle.<p>

"Well, this sure is a rather unfortunate predicament, isn't it brother?" Flim stated.

"No worries brother," Flam assured Flim "I'll have this here contraption fixed up lickety-split,"

Flam started to use his magic to fix up their means of transportation.

Flim leaned against the barrel containing the Apple family's bits and waited. Applejack spotted it.

"There it is y'all!" Applejack exclaimed quietly.

"So how do we grab it?" Spike whispered.

"Well… there's a time to go in strong… and a time to go in smart," Toby replied softly, he carried with him a large bag full of supplies

"You have a plan?" Applejack muttered.

Toby nodded "Yeah; beat these con artists at their own game, now listen up and let's hope these supplies I got from folks from all over town help..."

Meanwhile Flim and Flam were still working on their magically powered vehicle. Suddenly two strangers somersaulted into the air and landed in front of them. It was Toby and Spike, now wearing light blue robes, hats and masks.

"I'm Ping," Toby said in a false accent.

"I'm Pong," Spike said, also disguising his voice.

"And we are the Ping-Pong brothers traveling restaurant!" They both said in unison.

The Flimflam brothers were so flabbergasted that they did not notice Applejack crawling towards the barrel.

"Would you gentlemen be interested in trying are star dish?" Toby asked.

"Uh…" Flim and Flam started to say before Spike started to push them forward.

"Nonsense! We won't take 'no' for an answer, plus it's free!" Spike chirped.

"Would you both mind creating a table for us?" Toby asked.

"Uh… alright," Flam said.

Both his own and his brother's horns glowed, and a table with a blue cloth and two stools was suddenly conjured from thin air.

"Excellent!" Toby cried "Now, please, sit, sit,"

Toby and Spike set the still confused Flim and Flam onto the chairs. Toby wrapped Flim's end of the cloth around his neck.

"A bib for the big boy, mustn't get dirty you know." Toby told him, as Spike did the same to Flam's end of the tablecloth.

Meanwhile Applejack finally managed to grab the barrel and hoisted it onto her back. She slowly started to tiptoe away.

"Really gentlemen, this is very nice of you both…" Flim started.

"But we really must be going," Flam started.

"Not after you've tried our number one dish; Chocolate soup with lemon's on the side," Toby said as he put two bowls in front of them.

Flim and Flam looked inside the bowls hungrily, until they saw what was inside.

"Hey! This is not chocolate! This is mud!" Flim shouted angrily

Flam turned and saw Applejack sneaking away with the barrel full of bits.

"And their goes all our bits!" Flam added.

"And if you need anything else just go…" Toby said before giving them a raspberry. Then both he and Spike ran off along with Applejack, leaving behind their robes, masks and hats.

"Let's get them!" Flim shouted.

Flam nodded "Right!"

They both stood up, only to have the bowls bounce off the table and land on their heads, due to the sheet being tied to their necks.

Toby turned and snickered at his handy work.

"Nice work there, Toe!" Applejack told him.

"Eh, it was nothing," Toby assured her.

"Uh-oh," Spike said, noticing something "I think their free!"

Toby and Applejack turn around and see the Flimflam brothers running after them.

"Now what?" Applejack asked.

"Go on ahead, I got a few more ideas!" Toby stated

"Ok, be careful!" Applejack told them.

"We will, come on Spike!" Toby said.

"Right!" Spike nodded.

Applejack ran off ahead while Toby and Spike ducked into the bushes. The Flimflam brothers soon reach the spot where they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Flim asked.

"They should be here somewhere…" Flam said "Nopony steals from the Flimflam brothers!"

"Indeed!" Flim added.

Toby then somersaulted out of the bushes wearing an outfit similar to Flim and Flam's, hat and everything.

"Step right up and test your strength!" Toby announced trying to sound like a carnie.

"Huh?" the brothers asked confused.

Spike also somersaulted out of the bushes wearing the exact same outfit as Toby.

"How about you two fella's?" Spike asked the brothers.

"Who us?" Flim and Flam asked.

"Yes, you sirs," Spike replied "Let us show you how easy it is,"

Both Toby and Spike took out two very large hammers and slammed them on the Flimflam brother's hoofs. They howled in pain and bounced up and down. Toby and Spike rip off their disguises and continued running.

Toby and Spike both laugh as they ran.

"That was awesome, Toby!" Spike complemented.

"Thanks, I knew those supplies I gathered would help." Toby said. He turned and saw the Flimflam brothers running after them "Uh oh, here comes Tweedledum and Tweedle-even-dumber!"

"Now what?" Spike wondered.

"Hide, I got one more idea up my sleeve!" Toby assured him.

"You sure?" Spike asked.

Toby nodded "Positive, now go!"

The young dragon nodded and hid in the bushes. Toby skidded to a stop in the middle of the trail and took a few more items out of his bag.

The now very angry Flimflam brothers searched high and low for Toby and the others till they spotted Toby just standing in the middle of the trail just several feet away from them. He had a very relaxed look on his face.

Toby waved to them casually "Hey, fella's,"

"My, my, tired of running, boy?" Flim asked.

Toby shrugged "You could say that,"

"And you're just going to stand there?" Flam questioned.

Toby nods "Yep!"

"Well, _that's_ not a very bright plan," Flam remarked.

"No, not a bright plan at all," Flim added "More like a… stupid plan,"

"The stupidest plan," Flam nodded.

"Stupid huh? Have you two looked in a _mirror_ lately?" Toby asked.

Insulted, the Flimflam brothers start to charge towards Toby at full speed, their horns glowed brightly. Toby just stood there, blowing on his fingernails bored.

Then, just when it looked like they were going to reach, him both Flim and Flam suddenly fell into a well-disguised hole. It had been covered by a sheet of paper that matched the color and texture of the trail.

Toby looked down the hole, sees the Flimflam brothers groaning at the bottom and laughed.

"Well, would you look at that, a hole full of stupid. Boy, if I hadn't bought that from the artistic pony that little sheet would have taken me _a week_ to paint ," Toby remarked. "Got to love good timing,"

"We'll get you for this boy!" Flam shouted.

"Indeed, we shall make you pay _dearly_," Flim cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, by the way you can take your two bits back," Toby said before dropping the bits into the hole. They both landed on the brother's heads.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me, I've got to get back to the farm." Toby said "And don't let me catch you there again."

"Or what?" Flam asked.

"Or I'm going to make you regret it and neither of you are going to like how." Toby replied. "See you!"

Toby turned to leave.

"Wait!" Flim cried. His shouting made Toby stop.

"You can't just leave us down here!" Flim cried.

"Sure I can, have fun climbing out," Toby said casually before walking away, ignoring the angry cries of the Flimflam brothers.

* * *

><p>Later, Toby, Spike and Applejack arrived back at Sweet Apple Acres and soon met with Big Macintosh and Granny Smith.<p>

Toby placed the barrel of bits in front of them. "Here you go, all the bits you've collected, as promised."

"Thanks." Big Macintosh said.

"Yes, thank you so much sweetie," Granny Smith smiled.

"No need to thank me and again I'm really sorry I caused this whole mess and nearly put you guys out of business," Toby said sadly.

Applejack nudged him. "Aw, no big deal sugarcube."

Spike nodded in agreement "Yeah, you still managed to trick those guys and get the money back, your still a hero,"

"A hero… I like that," Toby stated.

"And as thanks for your help, we'd like you to take these." Granny Smith said before nodding to Big Macintosh. He took two bits out of the barrel using his teeth and put them in Toby's palm.

Toby was confused "But… but I don't deserve this… I practically gave all your money to your biggest enemies!"

"But you fixed it lickety split." Big McIntosh reminded him. "I say you do deserve it.

"Wow… I don't know what to say but… thanks!" Toby said gratefully.

"Boy, with this kind of commission you could make a career out of helping everypony in Ponyville!" Spike remarked.

Toby then got an idea as a smile formed on his face.

Later, Toby was hammering a wooden plank to the top of his tree fort house. He leans back to gaze at the plank that read 'Nick of Time Odd Jobs'.

"Perfect!" Toby remarked. He jumped down and landed at the bottom of the tree where Applejack, Spike and everypony else were waiting.

"Everypony, I officially proclaim 'Nick of Time Odd Jobs' open for business!" Toby announced.

The Mane Six and Spike cheered.

"So Toe, what kind of 'odd jobs' are you planning on doing anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Toby shrugged "Whatever anypony needs me to do, no matter how big or small, so long as it pays, with the exception of saving their lives,"

"Sounds right up your alley," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Sure does, now I can earn a living all on my own," Toby said.

"Your parents would be very proud Toby," Fluttershy said smiling.

"Yeah… yeah they would," Toby said thoughtfully.

"Hey, we should have a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "To celebrate your new business!"

"Now _that_ sounds divine!" Rarity nodded.

"Yeah, great idea Pinkie!" Spike added.

Toby high fived Spike "I hear that!"

Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Everypony turned to see a rampaging red dragon heading straight for Ponyville. Everypony in town screamed and started running for the hills.

Toby sighed and turned to Applejack "There's always going to be something, isn't there?"

"Sure is," Applejack nodded "Go get him, partner,"

Applejack gave him a wink, which made Toby smile and blush. Toby leapt high into the air, enlarged his fists and flew straight for the dragon.

"Now this is going to be fun!" Toby said to himself before he began to fight the dragon.


	4. Hunt or Be Scared

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 4: Hunt or be Scared**

As the sun shone brightly in the sky, Toby was walking through town carrying over ten bags of flour all the way to a building locally called Sugarcube Corner, which looked like a giant gingerbread house with all kind of candy shaped ornaments.

He entered the building and immediately dropped the large amount of flour sacks on the ground.

Two ponies named Mr and Mrs. Cake approached him.

Mr. Cake had green eyes, a light orange mane, a light amber coat and freckles while Mrs. Cake's eyes were a brilliant rose, she had a light crimson mane and a light blue coat. They both wore aprons and hats. Mr. Cake's cutie mark was three carrot cakes and Mrs. Cake's cutie mark was three cupcakes.

Toby sighed out of breath. "Here's your flour Mr. and Mrs. Cake, as promised."

"Well thank you very much son," Mr. Cake said.

"Here's your reward and a cup cake on us," Mrs. Cake said before placing two bits and a cupcake in Toby's hand.

Toby smiled "Wow, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cake, have a good day. Oh and if you need anything else just ask, it's what I'm here for,"

"Ok, see you later!" Mr. Cake told him.

"Have a good day now," Mrs. Cake, added.

"I will," Toby assured them before walking out the door.

He stepped outside, holding his cupcake and breathed in the delicious smell.

"Finally, some downtime after a long day of work," Toby said to himself.

Then without warning, the ground started to rumble. Everypony started to wonder what was going on. Some started to become scared.

Suddenly a gigantic worm like monster popped out of the ground and roared.

It had a wide beak-like mouth, four red eyes, a black and orange hide with a white underbelly with grey spikes running down its back.

All the ponies in Ponyville started running for their lives while Toby just stood still, frowned and groaned annoyed with annoyance. He turned to a brown colored stallion.

"Here, keep an eye on my cupcake will you?" Toby said before giving him the cupcake. He stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Let's make this quick, slimy,"

Toby's arm grew in length and size.

"You see there's a delicious cupcake with my name on it and I am very hungry and NOPONY wants to see ME hungry," Toby warned the creature before it fired small green balls from its mouth right at him.

He rolled out of the way just as the balls hit the ground. Immediately the ground dissolved where they hit.

"Acid," Toby whispered "Nice trick,"

Toby jumped into the air and prepared to slam the worm with both fists.

However, the creature quickly ducked back underground causing Toby to slam the ground. He tried to hit it again before it ducked back into the ground but no such luck.

"Hold still, will you!?" Toby exclaimed annoyed. He felt the ground and heard something moving under him "Come on out, I'm not the mood for hide and go-"

All of a sudden the worm popped up where he stood, sending him flying into the air. The worm prepared to open its mouth and devour him, but Toby put his legs in-between the creature's jaws and struggled to keep it from shutting its teeth on him.

"I wanted to _eat_ lunch, not _be_ lunch!" Toby stated, very annoyed.

Suddenly Spike came running over.

"Toby!" he cried.

"Spike! Give me a weapon, _any_ weapon!" Toby screamed as the creature's jaws started to become too much for him to hold open.

Spike looked around, frantically. He smiled when he spots a long, pointed wooden stick on the ground.

"Here Toby, catch!" Spike called out before tossing the stick to Toby.

Toby caught it in one hand and used his legs to keep the worm's jaws open. He twirled the stick before aiming it at its mouth.

"Ok wormy, this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me… _a lot more_," Toby told the worm before jamming the stick into its mouth.

The monster worm screamed in pain and shot Toby out of its mouth. He landed on the ground and rolled into a table.

Toby groaned in pain "I am _so_ not doing _that_ ever again!"

Spike rushed to his side and helped him up. Then he noticed the worm screeching and flailing itself back and forth, slamming its head into the ground each time.

"Heh, guess he bit off more than he could chew." Toby remarked with a laugh. He turned to some other ponies who were staring at him blankly "Aw, _come on_! That was _a little_ funny!"

"Uh, no it wasn't," Spike told him.

"Whose side are you on anyway!?" Toby snapped, clearly annoyed. "Any who…"

Toby jumped high into the air, curled into a ball and flew straight towards the worm like a cannon ball. He slammed right into it, creating a large explosion and when the smoke cleared, the worm was defeated and Toby was standing right on top of it, unharmed.

Everypony cheered for Toby.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" Toby asked proudly.

Spike ran over to Toby "Nice one Toby! That was awesome!"

"I know, I know," Toby nodded, clearly pleased with himself.

"Hey, how'd you know where to aim when you were curled up like that anyway?" Spike asked.

"Uh… well it's really kind of complicated…" Toby started.

"You had no idea did you?" Spike asked.

Toby shook his head. "Nope, but look at how it turned out, the monster is beaten and now I get to enjoy my cupcake,"

The pony that Toby had given his cupcake to walked up to him and offered it back. Toby gratefully took it before taking a bite out of it. Toby and Spike then started to walk through town together and saw that many of the ponies were still a bit shaken up by what had transpired.

"You know… I'm usually not one to nag somepony but you really ought to be a little more careful around these weird monsters," Spike told Toby.

"Relax. I know I've only been doing this for almost two weeks but I _totally_ have it under control." Toby assured him. He turned and saw a few grateful looking town's folk and a few that looked at him with unease and suspicion.

Toby sighed "Although, with all these monsters attacking me it's getting harder and harder to get everypony to like me, they think I'm the reason they keep attacking… maybe they're right,"

"Aw don't be so hard on yourself Toby, your just… unlucky I guess," Spike said.

"Gee thanks, I feel _so_ much better," Toby said sarcastically before he and Spike stopped.

"Well, I got to go help Twilight with her studying what are you going to do?" Spike asked.

"Well… I think I'm going to find Fluttershy, I figure if she got to know me a little more she'd be less scared of me," Toby replied.

"Good thinking," Spike remarked "Well, see you,"

"Later," Toby added, he turned and immediately bumped into somepony. He fell to the ground and saw that it was Fluttershy herself.

"Fluttershy?" Toby asked.

"Oh my goodness! I am so, so, sorry!" Fluttershy squeaked.

Toby stood up "No, no, no, it was my fault, I should have looked where I was going, don't worry about it,"

Fluttershy sighed "Ok…"

"You came at the right time actually. I was just going to look for to ask you if I could hang at your place. Is that alright?" Toby asked

Fluttershy paused; she looked down at the ground shyly "Um… uh…"

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Huh? Oh no, of course not! Of course you can come! Just… follow me," Fluttershy stuttered.

Fluttershy walked off ahead with Toby following close behind.

* * *

><p>Later, near the edge of a dark forest Fluttershy and Toby were walking down a pathway, both exchanging nervous and awkward glances.<p>

Wanting to ease the tension Toby spoke "So… Fluttershy, what exactly do _you_ do in Ponyville?"

Fluttershy jumped, thinking what to say to him "Um...W-Well, I look after the animals" she whispered.

Toby smiled "Really? It must be hard work for you"

"Oh no it's really nice, I love Animal's and Nature," she said more confidently.

"Well that's good to hear," Toby added "Like my Dad use to say, 'if your good at something never do it for free',"

"Oh? Well what does your father do?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Oh he's a business man, he travels around the world and makes deals with people that's why he's hardly ever around," Toby explained.

"It must have been very lonely..." Fluttershy said sympathetically.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, it was. Although right now I wish some things would leave me alone."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well lately I've been getting attacked by more monsters than Tokyo," Toby explained, Fluttershy looked at him confused "It's a city on Earth,"

"Oh," Fluttershy said in an understanding tone.

"Makes me wonder if someone is actually sending those things after me…" Toby said.

"You think so?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"I'm not sure…" Toby replied "But for now everything seems quiet,"

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them as they travelled to Fluttershy's house.

That person was Lord Tirek himself, watching Toby through a mystic orb. He snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"So… the Slamworm failed," Lord Tirek stated. "No matter, I still have more monsters where he came from,"

Lord Tirek whistled. Then a shadowy minion stepped forward and bowed.

"Bring me the Buglizard," Lord Tirek ordered.

The minion nodded and disappeared into the shadows before bringing forth a snarling creature.

Lord Tirek pointed to the image of Toby. "There is your prey, now… hunt him down!"

The creature roared and ran off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toby and Fluttershy were nearing Fluttershy's house. Toby heard a rustling behind him but shrugged it off.<p>

"We-We're here" she squeaked, stopping in her tracks.

Toby halted, observing his surroundings ahead of him. He gasped, her house or rather her property is filled with Animals and Nature. The birds tweeting, bees buzzing, the sun shining, the river streaming smoothly and calmly.

"Holy Guacamole!" Toby exclaimed with amazement.

The sparkle-eyed human broke from from his trance. He looked at Fluttershy then back to the scenery. "It's a beautiful home Fluttershy, not many homes like this in New York and boy do I wish there were," Toby stated as a small bird landed on his finger.

Fluttershy's heart filled with warmth and joy. She gave the biggest smile Toby had ever seen from her, and she blushed bright red at his compliment.

"So Toby, in this… New York City, are there any gardens or animals there?" Fluttershy asked.

Toby scratched the back of his head trying to come up with the right words. "Well, animals do live with us, like dogs and cats for example. Birds fly around but of course, we do have gardens but just not as big and beautiful. We have a place called Central Park in the heart of our city. It is really big, and it has grass, some flowers and a lake. But I never really liked it though."

"W-Why is that?" she said.

"I look up and all I see are tall buildings and electronics by the side of the park, it feels as if I'm locked up in a cage of madness and gloom," he replied. "It's quite depressing sometimes."

"Oh my… I can see why…" Fluttershy said in a sad tone.

"I'm guessing you're not a big fan of cages," Toby remarked.

Fluttershy shook her head "No. The very thought of animals caged up and crying out for their freedom sounds just dreadful,"

"Well, _everything_ sounds bad when you say it like _that_," Toby stated "But you do have a point… although the monsters I've been fighting recently need something to contain them,"

"But there just innocent creatures," Fluttershy said.

"Oh they're not innocent and _definitely_not normal and for some reason they only want _me_," Toby said.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy remarked.

Then after a moment of awkward silence, a small white rabbit came running up to them.

Fluttershy smiled "Oh hello Angel Bunny,"

Toby pointed at the rabbit "Yours?"

Fluttershy nodded "Go ahead, pet him,"

"Ok!" Toby said, as he reached out to pet but backed off when he saw the frown on Angel's face.

"I… don't think he likes me," Toby pointed out.

"Oh… he just needs time to… get used to you," Fluttershy assured.

"Like you?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fluttershy turned away with an awkward and scared look on her face "I'm really sorry about that… I know you are a good person… It is just that… when I am around you… I can't help but feel…"

"Afraid?" Toby interjected, Fluttershy sorrowfully nodded.

Toby walked over to her and looked her straight into her fear filled eyes. "Listen Fluttershy, fear is the enemy and fear needs to be destroyed. You can't live in fear your whole life, Fluttershy. You have to face your fears head on, that's what my Dad always said."

"But… I'm afraid to…" Fluttershy said.

"Then you've already lost the war, not just against whatever it is your afraid of but your own fear," Toby told her "If you face what you're afraid of you just might be able to conquer it and if not, at least you'll be able to tolerate it,"

"Well… it's easy for someone like _you_, you're not afraid of anything," Fluttershy pointed out "Unlike me… I'm afraid of everything…"

Before Toby could say anymore, a roar was heard. It was so loud that it frightened all the birds and made all the animals run in fear.

Suddenly something leapt into the air and landed in front of Toby and Fluttershy. It was a lizard like creature with a white, black and red color scheme, four eyes, sharp teeth, and a long tail and has a row of spikes running down its back. It had four legs and black feet with red claws.

"What the heck!?" Toby exclaimed.

Fluttershy screamed in fear and hid behind Toby. The lizard creature looked at Toby straight in the eye and showed him its sharp teeth.

"Do I know you?" Toby asked nervously.

The lizard creature raised its tail and used it to send Toby flying into a tree.

"Toby!" Fluttershy cried out in alarm.

The creature turned to Fluttershy. Suddenly it heard its master's voice in its mind.

"Get the Pony," Lord Tirek said telepathically.

The lizard growled and grabbed Fluttershy with its tail before she could run away. She screamed at the top of her lungs as it started to carry her away.

Toby rubbed his head groaning with pain. Then he noticed the creature taking off with Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Toby cried. He ran off at super speed after the creature as it raced towards town.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the residents were going about their everyday routines and mingling with various other ponies. All were caught off guard when they heard a roar off in the distance.

Everypony turned and screamed when they see the lizard creature jumping from rooftop to rooftop-carrying Fluttershy with its tail.

Toby traversed through the town using his super speed, doing his best to make sure he didn't run into anypony.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" he called out.

The creature continued to travel through the town until it disappeared into a large and dark forest. Toby stops near the forest to catch his breath, which was when the rest of the Mane 6, including Spike show up.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

Panting, Toby turned to them "Oh, hey guys,"

"What the heck was that rampaging through town?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not sure, but it grabbed Fluttershy and disappeared into that forest… speaking of which what is this forest?" Toby asked, curiously. "I've seen it a few times but I've never actually gone in."

Applejack's eyes widen with fear "Whoa Nellie, that's… The Everfree Forest!"

"Dun, dun, dun!" Spike added dramatically.

Twilight Sparkle glared at him. "Not helping Spike!"

"Sorry!" Spike said.

"Nice touch though," Toby told him. "Now what's so bad about the Everfree Forest?"

"It's just not natural, that's what! The plants grow…" Applejack started.

"The animals care for themselves…" Pinkie Pie added.

"And the clouds move _all on their own!"_Rainbow Dash finished. Rarity fainted soon afterwards.

Toby didn't seem fazed. "Hmm, sounds like home."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash remarked, surprised.

"Yeah, Earth has all that stuff… but that's not important right now," Toby stated "What _is_ important is that thing has taken Fluttershy into that forest and it's up to me to get her back,"

"I wouldn't recommend it!" Applejack told him "The forest is a little dangerous if you don't know the way,"

"So we should just let that thing eat Fluttershy?" Toby asked.

"Of course not, we just think you might need some help finding her," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"No. This thing wants me and me alone. It only took Fluttershy just so it could lure me into the forest. I have to do this by myself." Toby proclaimed. "Besides, I always wanted to check this place out!"

"But Tobias…" Rarity started,

"I said no! I refuse to let any more of my friends get hurt so stay here!" Toby ordered them.

Twilight hated having to leave a friend behind but knew Toby had a point and relented. "Ok, but if it sounds like you're in trouble were coming in after you no matter what Got it?"

Toby nodded. "Got it, wish me luck,"

"Be careful," Twilight Sparkle told him.

"Come on, how bad could this place be?" Toby asked as he began to walk into the forest but before he could he noticed two crows with red eyed perched on a branch nearby. They cawed loudly.

"You'll die! You'll die! You'll die!" They cried before flying off. Everypony, including Toby, was greatly stunned.

"Did those crows just say that I'm gonna die?" Toby questioned the others slowly.

Spike nodded nervously. "Yeah, they did…"

Toby took a deep breath and headed off into the dark forest.

* * *

><p>It had only been a couple of minutes since Toby entered the Everfree forest and already it had started to become very creepy. Strange sounds were heard around him and he could almost hear the lizard's heavy breathing.<p>

"Looks like it's a game of cat and mouse… and I may be the mouse!" Toby said to himself.

He then began calling out for Fluttershy "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Scream if you can hear me!" he yelled

Toby then noticed a large trail of destroyed trees and bushes leading deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Well, that's _one_ way to find a creature; just follow the path of destruction," Toby remarked.

Toby quickly began following the trail of broken trees and ventured further into the darkness. As he was following the path, Toby noticed something rather odd in front of him. He looked down and saw a yellow feather on top of the lizard's footprint.

He picked up the feather and holds it tightly in his hand. "Fluttershy…" he breathed.

Suddenly a loud and familiar squeak was heard from a far. "Fluttershy!" Toby cried.

He quickly sprinted ahead until he saw none other than Fluttershy herself stuck to a large tree by a lime green sticky substance.

"Fluttershy!" Toby said revealing himself from the shadows of the trees. He enlarged his fists and ripped off the sticky substance holding Fluttershy to the tree. He caught her in his arms. "I got you."

Fluttershy groaned as she awoken. "Toby?"

"It's ok Fluttershy, that thing's gone," he told her "Now let's get out of this creepy place,"

"Wait… Toby… it's a… trap!" Fluttershy exclaimed slowly, finally regaining her senses.

"A trap?" Toby asked, before hearing a loud thud behind him, Toby's face fell "It's behind me, isn't it?"

Fluttershy slowly nodded in fear. Toby turns around and sees the large lizard creature, growling at him.

"Stay behind me Fluttershy, I got this thing," Toby informed her before magically enlarging his fists and charging towards the creature.

"Wait, Toby!" Fluttershy cried.

Toby continues to charged toward the lizard monster head on. Then before he could land a hit, the creature breathed a yellow fog from its mouth, covering the entire area.

Toby looks around but could not see two feet in front of him, the fog was just too thick.

"Ok, it's official; I hate hide-and-go-seek," Toby grumbled.

The lizard leapt towards him from behind. Toby heard it coming, but before he could react the monster landed right on top of him.

"Get off of me!" he cried, struggling to keep the lizard from biting his head off "Fluttershy! A little help, please!"

Fluttershy could hear Toby's grunts and shouting but unfortunately, she could not move an inch, because she was completely terrified and was trembling with fear.

"I… I can't! I-I just… can't!" she whimpered.

Toby groaned. "Oh for Pete's sake! I know your scared but you have to face your fear and do it quickly before I lose my head!"

Fluttershy attempted to rush into the fog and save Toby but a growl from the beast made her freeze up.

Toby then got one of his feet underneath the lizard and lengthened it, sending the creature flying across the forest. A loud crash could be heard.

Toby stood up but cringed and held his leg tightly.

Fluttershy rushed over to Toby, concerned for him.

"Toby, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ugh, I think I twisted my ankle after I sent that thing flying," Toby groaned.

"You think it's gone?" the shy pony wondered.

Toby shook his head. "No, I just slowed it down. Believe me, this thing isn't finished yet. Which is why I'm getting you out of here,"

Toby slowly stood up, picked up Fluttershy and started running but his twisted ankle quickly stopped him. He kneeled on the ground, groaning in pain.

Fluttershy looked at him full of worry and concern "Oh, you can't run or fight in your condition! We must get help!"

"From who? I don't think they can hear us this far into the forest." Toby pointed out "Now I'm starting to regret not asking the others for help…"

A distant roar was then heard, making Fluttershy yelp in fear.

"Will you cut that out!?" Toby snapped annoyed. Seeing the hurt look on Fluttershy's face Toby's anger subsided. "Sorry. I'm just stressed, that's all. Come on, let's find a place to recuperate."

Fluttershy nodded "Ok, hop on, I'll find us somewhere to rest,"

"Ok…" Toby said slowly. "Never ridden a pony before… but I guess there is a first time for everything,"

Toby hopped onto Fluttershy's back and held on as she took off with another squeak of fear, as the lizard roared once more.

Toby couldn't help but feel a little bewildered by what he was doing; riding a talking Pegasus while trying to get away from a giant monster lizard.

"Boy, this world just gets weirder and weirder…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at a small cave. Toby hopped off but quickly fell to his knees when his ankle started to throb. He crawled inside the cave with Fluttershy following him.<p>

They both huddled close together and listened for the sound of the lizard monster's roar.

"Do you think it's close?" Fluttershy asked scared.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it has a powerful sense of smell so it'll find us soon." Toby replied. He noticed Fluttershy quaking in fear and puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, we'll be fine. Hopefully the others will come soon and give us a hand. But until then we have to stay calm… and not be afraid."

"I can't! I-I just can't!" Fluttershy sobbed.

"Yes, you can! And you will!" Toby proclaimed. "From what I heard you helped Twilight and the others defeat that evil pony called Nightmare Moon! She was so powerful that wanted to take over Equestria, making Night last forever. It may have been scary and all but you still helped them defeat her."

"Yeah… I guess so," Fluttershy admitted.

"It's ok, I know your scared and believe me I know how hard it is to overcome fear," Toby admitted

Fluttershy looked at Toby surprised "You do?" she asked.

He nods "Before I came here I faced all kinds of bullies, sure I was pretty scared at first but quickly learned that I should face what I'm afraid of instead of always running away. I was also scared of that dragon that attacked on the day I arrived as well as Jobo and that giant worm earlier today,"

"But… you overcame your fear?" Fluttershy guessed.

Toby nodded again. "Sure did." He answered. "It wasn't easy but I did it anyway. And right now I am very afraid… of you or any of the others getting hurt because of me!"

Fluttershy was wide eyed with shock at what Toby had just said.

"You girls and Spike are the first friends I ever had. Before I came here all I ever wanted was friends but I was always alone, my Dad was always busy and my Mom…"

Fluttershy noticed the sadness in Toby's voice and the tears starting to form in his eyes and felt a great amount of pity and sympathy for him. She nuzzled him comfortingly, which made him smile.

"But when you guys offered me your friendship I swore I would protect you guys," he continued "That's why I made them stay behind, that's why I always face these monsters alone, so I can't lose you guys,"

Fluttershy was greatly surprised and touched by Toby's words. After another roar was heard, Toby looked her in the eye.

"Ok, Fluttershy, listen to me very carefully." He told her. "I'm going to go and try fight it off, as for you I want you to hoof it and get back to town. The others should be waiting for you."

"B-But Toby, I can't just leave you behind!" Fluttershy said.

"Yes you can! And you are!" Toby stated before pushing her out the cave "Go! Now!"

Despite the fact that she didn't want to abandon her friend, Fluttershy reluctantly started running after giving Toby a sad look.

Toby sighed sadly then turned his attention to the approaching creature.

"Ok, Toby, you can do this…" he told himself "It's just a giant… monster lizard… trying to eat you… nothing you can't handle… I hope,"

Limping, he managed to leave the cave and step out into the open. He stood waiting for a few minutes before the lizard monster jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him.

"Looking for me?" he asked the creature "Well here I am!"

The four-eyed lizard emitted another cloud of yellow fog from its mouth, surrounding Toby.

"Not falling for that again." Toby said. He heard the creature lunging at him from behind, spinning around he knocked it back with a giant fist.

He leapt into the air with his good leg and slammed the monster with both fists. He then proceeded to pound it repeatedly for a full minute until it grabbed him with its tail and sent him flying into a tree, injuring his leg even more.

He groaned in pain, as he felt his leg was on fire and widened his eyes as the creature leaped at him again. Only to his surprise, Rainbow Dash suddenly slammed into it and sent it flying.

"Hey! Pick on somepony your own size, ugly!" Rainbow Dash told the creature.

Toby was even more surprised when the rest of the Mane 6 appeared and stood in front of him, ready to fight the creature.

"Whoa…" Toby said awestruck.

Fluttershy rushed to Toby's aid "Toby! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What are you guys _doing_ here? And how'd you know I was in trouble?" Toby asked.

"You were gone for a while, so we came in after you." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"That's when Fluttershy here found us and told us you were hurt and about to face _this_ thing again," Applejack added.

"So we rushed over here lickety-split to help you!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"I don't need help…" Toby insisted but his groaning said otherwise.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to disagree with you darling," Rarity told him.

"I refuse to let you girls get hurt!" Toby exclaimed, that's when Rainbow Dash zoomed over and looked him fiercely in the eye.

"Oh, and you think _we_ want to see _you_get hurt?" Rainbow Dash questioned him angrily.

"Well… I…" Toby stammered.

"Then why don't you stop trying to always be the hero and let us help you out!" Rainbow Dash stated angrily.

Toby was left speechless and watched as the Mane Six prepared to fight against the giant lizard.

Tired of waiting around the monster lizard lunged at them, bearing it's razor sharp teeth.

Twilight's horn glowed and the lizard was suddenly surrounded by a magenta colored energy that pinned it to the ground. It struggled to lift itself off the ground and Twilight had trouble keeping it there.

"Everypony, restrain it, now!" she declared.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran over and each held on to one of its legs in an attempt to keep it still.

"Awesome, you got it!" Toby cheered.

Unbeknownst to them, Lord Tirek was watching them from afar in the shadows.

"Sorry ladies, but restraining my Buglizard is more difficult than you think," Lord Tirek said quietly before his eyes flashed red.

Suddenly, Twilight's magenta aura was overridden by Lord Tirek's red aura, causing her great pain.

"Twilight!" Toby cried out in alarm.

The Buglizard's eyes flashed red and it roared loudly sending everypony flying.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy screamed.

The Buglizard turned its attention to Toby again, who for the first time began to shake in fear.

Fluttershy stared at the Buglizard in fear, then to her friends. Her eyes turned from their usual soft state to a hardening glare as she faced the Buglizard, much to Toby's surprise.

"Hey you big bully! Leave my friend alone!" Fluttershy shouted at the Buglizard.

Toby was greatly shocked by Fluttershy's suddenly brave attitude but his shock quickly turned to worry "What are you doing?" he asked "Get out of here! You can't fight that thing!"

"Don't worry Toby, I know what I'm doing," The yellow pony told him.

"And that is?" Toby questioned.

"Facing my fear," Fluttershy replied bravely "Just like you,"

Toby smiled proudly, but it faded when he saw that the Buglizard was charging toward them.

"Incoming!" he shouted

"Hang on!" Fluttershy told the human before getting him on her back and flying upwards. The Buglizard, unable to stop, slammed right into the tree headfirst. It roared in pain

"Ok, now we made it mad, so what's the next step of your 'master plan'?" The twelve year old asked.

"Well… it kind of mostly involves… staying alive!" Fluttershy replied.

"I like that plan!" Toby stated.

Fluttershy spotted a lone cloud and suddenly got an idea.

"Wait, I got it!" Fluttershy said "Please, don't be mad at me for this!"

"Huh?" Toby asked before Fluttershy knocked him off, causing him to land right behind the creature. Who quickly spotted him.

"Mommy…" Toby squeaked.

The Buglizard jumped toward him, at that moment, Fluttershy kicked the cloud with her hind legs causing a bolt of lightning to strike and electrocute the creature. It emerged from the flash of impact visibly black with what can be presumed to be electrical burns after getting a good dose of it.

Everypony gathered around it to make sure it was down and after a few moments, they confirmed that it was.

"It's done, we did it, we won!" Toby cried.

He and the girls all cheered. Toby and Fluttershy embraced but quickly let go and turned away, blushing.

"Nice work Fluttershy, you saved my hide," Toby said.

"Thank you…" she said with a smile "And I also want to thank you for showing me how to face my fears,"

"No problem," Toby smiled. His smile faded when he notices something. "But… now that's done whose going to tell the beauty queen that her mane is on fire?"

Fluttershy turned and saw that Rarity's mane was smoking, most likely due to the electric explosion, although she didn't seem to notice.

"What in Equestria are you two looking at?" she asked.

Both Toby and Fluttershy turned away "Nothing!" they said quickly.

"Anyway, is everypony ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

One by one, the others all nodded.

"Hey, Twi, what happened to you back there?" Applejack asked "You had the varmint pinned down and then…"

"Boom! We all we all went flying and screaming 'ahhhh!' and going 'wha..'!" Pinkie Pie started before Toby stops her from talking by grabbing her mouth.

"Shut it," he snapped. She immediately did as he said.

"I don't know…" Twilight Sparkle replied. "Somepony or something… overwrote my spell somehow."

"Overwrote?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"You mean someone or something else's magic was more powerful than _yours_ deary?" Rarity stated in shock.

Twilight nodded sombrely. "Whatever it was… it was something... _ugly_,"

Fluttershy then realized something "Toby! I think you were right,"

"Right? About what?" he asked confused.

"About someone sending those horrible monsters after you," Fluttershy told him.

"Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, that thing must have taken you in order to lure me here." Toby said "And when Twilight and the others got here somepony overpowered Twilight and sent everybody but you and me flying. It only wanted me!"

"And it didn't want us interfering," Fluttershy finished "So it looks like… somepony truly is out to get you… somepony… very, very dangerous,"

Toby gulped and shivered in fear.

"Well, whoever it is, they are there no match for all of us!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"I hear that." Toby smiled "And the next time I get into serious trouble I'll try not to do it alone."

"Glad you learned your lesson Toby," Twilight Sparkle said

Toby just shrugged with a smile.

"And that sure was a pretty brave thing you did back there Fluttershy," she continued.

"Yeah, I never knew you had it in you." Rainbow Dash added.

"Well… Toby helped me," Fluttershy said softly.

Applejack raised an eyebrow "How?" she asked.

Fluttershy stared at Toby smiling. "Toby helped me overcome my fears by telling me that sometimes you have to face what you're afraid of instead of running away. He reminded me of all the times that when I have conquered my fears. If it weren't for him, I'd still be scared."

Everypony looked at Toby, curious and happy. Toby smiled proudly. Fluttershy approached Toby.

"Thank you so much for helping me Toby, even if we haven't been friends for that long. I'm so glad that we are, thank you for supporting me" she said with the utmost kindness in her smile, as she blushed a little.

Toby rubbed in neck, blushing also "Aw, you're welcome Fluttershy"

At that moment, Spike popped up behind them.

"Is it over?" Spike asked.

Everypony turned to Spike.

"Hiya, Spike!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Spike, where in Equestria have you been this whole time?" Rarity asked.

"I thought it best to lay low," he replied.

Toby glared at him annoyed "You didn't think about _maybe_ helping us out!?"

"Oh, no way!" Spike proclaimed "A kid as small as me shouldn't be fighting something as big as _that_, it's bad for my health!"

Toby growled. "I show you what's bad for your health!" He tried to chase after Spike but the pain in his leg made him fall flat on his face.

"Ha-ha!" Spike said triumphantly.

Toby stood up, growled with anger and began to hop after a now scared Spike. The two of them ran and hopped in a large circle.

"Get back here!" Toby shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Spike questioned.

"Nothing!" the red head lied.

"Then why are you chasing me?" The little dragon inquired innocently.

"Well stop, and you'll find out!" Toby yelled.

"I promise I won't hide again!" Spike cried.

"Oh, your gonna hide alright and I know the perfect spot; ten feet beneath the earth!" Toby exclaimed.

"TOBY!"

Toby growled in frustration as he continued to chase Spike while the girls just laughed in amusement.

"Oh, those silly boys," Twilight said giggling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lord Tirek watched them from his orb. A creature hidden in the darkness whines as it spoke to him in its ancient language.<p>

"I know. The Buglizard failed… but it did its job." Lord Tirek assured the creature. "The human was very lucky. But next time, there won't be a bunch of namby pamby ponies getting in the way of me and my quarry,"

Lord Tirek turned his attention to a large collection of dozens of dangerous and frightening monsters below.

"I still have many more monsters ready for him. Soon that whelp's head will be mounted on my wall." Lord Tirek said with an evil chuckle.


	5. Party Planners and Crashers

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 5: Party Planners and Crashers**

As the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, Toby napped peacefully on a bench near the forest. That is, however, until Pinkie Pie suddenly appears above him.

"Hi, Toby!" she said rather loudly and excitedly which immediately woke Toby up.

He screamed, startled. He then fell off the bench and landed on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Pinkie Pie looking down at him, grinning. He frowned, highly annoyed.

"Are you awake now?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"I am _now._" Toby grumbled. He stands up.

"Now what is it, Pinkie?" Toby asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to." Pinkie Pie replied innocently.

"Well if it wasn't obvious… I was _napping._" Toby told her.

"Ooh! I love napping! It's so peaceful and nice and you have such nice dreams too!" Pinkie Pie said "One time I had a dream where a pig grew GIANT wings and…"

"Don't care, I just spent the entire afternoon fighting off giant locusts and flying monkeys so I am _very_, very tired!" Toby stated, "So whatever 'fun' you were planning for me, can it wait till I'm not so exhausted?"

Toby walked away. Pinkie Pie paused for a moment before smiling.

"Ok!" Pinkie Pie said before hopping away.

"Gah, man now I know why everypony considers her annoying." Toby said to himself "But at least everything's quiet…"

At that moment, Toby heard a sound. He looked up and saw something in the sky that was big, large and falling toward him. He screamed and jumped back before it crashed into the ground.

The smoke cleared and revealed the object to be a crab like rhino with a dark purple color scheme. It had six legs, spikes on its forearms and legs, a long horn and red eyes.

It roared at Toby, who stared at it with an emotionless face. "I totally asked for that, didn't I?" he wondered in a deadpan tone.

The creature charged toward him but Toby managed to leap over it.

"You're not the only big bruiser around these here parts ugly!" Toby proclaimed to the creature. He enlarged his fists, leaped into the air and tried to pound it. But the impact only hurt _him_ instead of the monster.

"OW!" Toby cried "Why does this world hate me!?"

The creature quickly turned and charged toward Toby again. Toby quickly hurriedly started running with the creature hot on his tail.

Toby soon arrived at a large and spooky looking gorge. He stopped and stared at the gorge in amazement.

"Holy Guacamole! Ghastly Gorge! Dun, dun, dun!" Toby said dramatically.

Toby's voice echoed through the gorge and an eagle cry was heard in the distance.

"Rainbow told me about this place," he said to himself, the monster's roar was heard behind him "And from what I've been told it's the perfect place to beat this thing,"

Toby continued running once the crab like rhino entered the gorge. With each step it took, the gorge shook.

Toby soon reached a wall and pressed his back against it as soon as he did the monster pinned him to it with its horn. He enlarged his left fist and pounds the wall, shaking it and causing rubble to fall.

"The bigger they are the harder they…" Toby started to say before he realized the rubble was starting to fall towards him as well "Oh, _come on!"_

Before Toby knew it, the rubble had completely covered him and the monster. A few minutes later Toby poked his head out of the rubble and crawled out.

"Aha! Well, I may be small but I'm wiry!" Toby said to himself. He began to walk away from the rubble when suddenly the rocks started to shake and the monster burst from the pile

"Yeah… I should have expected that," he said flatly.

The crab like monster quickly began chasing Toby up and down the gorge until Toby started to run up a step ledge with the monster right behind him before Toby flips backwards over the monster. The monster tried to do the same but it landed on its back and was unable to get up. Toby landed back on his feet behind it.

"Nice try big guy but next time… go on a diet," Toby told the creature before walking out of the gorge

However, before he could get very far, Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up out of nowhere, startling him.

"Hi Toby!" she chirped.

"Ahhhh!" Toby screamed, falling to the ground.

"Are you done relaxing now?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"No," Toby said bluntly. He began to walk away but Pinkie somehow appeared in front of him.

"How about now?" she asked again.

"No," he repeated.

After a minute she asked again

"Now?"

"No!"

This continued for about an hour until they finally reached Ponyville and Toby was getting very much annoyed. His teeth were clenched together so hard they could shatter at any second and his face had just turned red.

"Now? Now? Now?" Pinkie Pie asked repeatedly until finally…

"PINKIE!" Toby screamed, getting everypony's attention.

After a brief pause Pinkie spoke "Yes?" she asked with a wide grin.

Toby turned to her annoyed and rubbed his temples "If I say yes will you_please_ stop asking me?"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly "Uh-huh!"

"Then yes," the red head replied.

Pinkie then got very excited and started bouncing around him "Oh, goodie, goodie, goodie, goodie!"

Before she could say more Toby put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Please don't do that," Toby told her sternly.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie replied, chipper as ever.

Toby groaned. He then noticed all the pony's staring at him due to his large outburst.

"Move along, nothing to see here!" he told them. He started to walk through the crowd with Pinkie Pie bouncing right behind him.

"So, Pinkie… what exactly do _you_ do around town?" Toby asked curiously.

"Ooh! I help Mr and Mrs. Cake with their baking! Oh all that food is so scrumptious and sweet it's sometimes hard to resist even having an ittie, bittie, taste." Pinkie Pie explained really fast.

"Oh yeah, the cake's. You mentioned that once… right before I was attacked by a giant… Slamworm. I don't really know if that's what its name was but I'm just going to guess." Toby said.

"Ooh, maybe you can call it Wormy! Or Slimy! Or even Fred!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Fred?" Toby asked with a straight face. Pinkie nodded in response

"Wow, I'll bet that everypony would all start screaming when they hear a creature named 'Fred' is coming their way." he said sarcastically.

"You really think so?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

"Never mind," the red head stated flatly "So, what else do you do?"

"Ooh! I set up super, humongous, totally fun parties for everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie replied enthusiastically.

"Really?" Toby asked interested.

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "Remember that totally fun welcome party I set up for you the day we first met? We were all 'surprise' and you were all 'Ahhhh!' and then…"

"Oh yeah, I remember that, that really was a pretty cool party," Toby told her "Until Jobo showed up at least,"

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"So… _why_ do you need my help again?" Toby asked.

"Oh, right! I need help putting together Rarity's super secret surprise birthday party for tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"It's her birthday tomorrow?" Toby remarked. "Wow, I wonder how old she's turning? Nah, my dad said it's impolite to ask a lady her age. Anyway's, you need _my_ help for this?"

Pinkie Pie nodded "Uh-huh! I need you to help me set everything up, and help make sure Rarity doesn't find out!"

"That I can do," Toby said.

"And remember..." Pinkie Pie said leaning closely to him before whispering. "Don't. Tell. Rarity. It's a secret,"

Toby gave her a thumbs up "Got it…"

Pinkie Pie smiled again "Okey, dokey, lokey, let's get a move on!"

Pinkie managed to get Toby on top of her and zoomed off into the distance. Toby struggled to hold on.

Unknown to them Lord Tirek emerges from the shadows, sneering.

"A party eh?" he mused before chuckling "Perfect!"

He held up his hand and black smoke started to form.

"If I can't destroy him, I'll destroy the bonds he's made with his little friends instead!" Lord Tirek declared. The smoke then took on a solid form. It was another of Lord Tirek's creatures.

"Do your job." The centaur told the creature. The shadowy creature jumped out of his hand and scurried after Toby and Pinkie.

* * *

><p>Later, Toby and Pinkie entered a large and wide plain room with a few empty tables. Toby himself was carrying all the party supplies, which wobbled every time he took a step.<p>

"Please tell me we're in the party room now?" Toby said impatiently "I may be strong enough to carry all this but I still need eyes to see where the heck it is I'm going too!"

"Oh, don't worry, were here!" Pinkie Pie told him cheerfully.

"Finally! Now where should I put this?" Toby asked.

Pinkie shrugged. "Oh just put it anywhere, silly."

Toby abruptly dropped all the supplies on the ground.

"No, not there!" Pinkie Pie said before moving the pile an inch "There, all better!" She smiled.

Toby face palmed in exasperation and struggled to restrain his arms "Resisting… urge… to smack…" he said beneath his breath.

Pinkie leaned toward Toby, practically stretching her neck, to hear Toby "What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Toby said quickly.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Toby rolled his eyes "Any who… now what?"

"Now we set up the party!" Pinkie Pie replied enthusiastically.

"But there's so much stuff, isn't there a faster way of putting it up?" Toby asked "Twilight once told me you have something called a 'party cannon' with you that could set up a party in seconds,"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a teensy bit broken," Pinkie Pie replied.

"How'd it break?" Toby questioned.

"Oh, you know, fired myself out of the cannon too many times," Pinkie Pie shrugged.

Toby couldn't believe it "You fired yourself out of a _cannon_?"

Pinkie Pie nodded "Uh-huh! And it was super awesomely fun! You should really try it sometime!"

"Pass," Toby stated.

"Anyway, if the party cannon WASN'T broken, we wouldn't be able to spend so much time to together setting up the party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "I mean can you imagine being only spend time with me for only _one minute_!?"

"Heaven forbid THAT should ever happen," Toby said sarcastically, though Pinkie didn't seem to notice, then she started jittering "Pinkie? Pinkie, what's wrong?"

"Ooh! My Pinkie sense! Rarity's coming!" Pinkie Pie cried "I have to get her away from the party room before she sees it, because then the surprise would be ruined! RUINED!"

"Calm down Pinkie, she's not going to see it," Toby gently told her "Now you get her away from here while I set things up,"

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie said "Be right back!"

Pinkie zoomed out of the room. Toby sighed deeply.

"Man, she is so annoying! But… you can't help liking her," Toby said with a chuckle.

Later, Toby had just set the last item on the table filled with all sorts of snacks and drinks. There is also a pony shaped piñata on the ceiling, tons of decorations and a game called 'Pin the tail on the pony' hung on the wall.

"There!" Toby remarked after placing the item down "Well, it looks like I'm just about done AND under five minutes, not too shabby if I do say so myself,"

A scurrying sound then caught his attention. He turned around but saw nopony there. He shrugged it off and continued working until he hears the scurrying sound again.

"Pinkie?" Toby asked aloud, he started to get nervous when he heard no answer.

He carefully wandered around the room looking for the source of the scurrying. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Careful Toe." he told himself. "This is the part where the doomed guy runs into the guy with a hook for a hand…"

A loud thump was heard from behind a table that made Toby spin around. He waited patiently for the creature to show itself but to his surprise the creature was actually much smaller than he expected.

The creature resembled a bug. It stared at him with its large black and green eyes. It had four stick-like legs and a small a beak along with antenna.

It screeched at Toby with a high-pitched voice, although it wasn't very threatening.

Toby blinked twice then burst out laughing. He held his gut as he continued to laugh. The creature kicked a box at Toby with one of its small legs, knocking him over. He quickly bounced back onto his feet.

"So you want to fight dirty huh?" Toby said, he clapped his hands and both his arms increased in size and length "Then let's party!"

Toby tried smashing the creature with his fist, but it quickly dodged it and spat a green slime like substance at Toby's face.

"Ew! The girl's are right; slime is gross!" Toby remarked. He wiped the slime off his face and watched the bug start to scurry away. "Hey you, come back here!"

Toby started to chase the bug all around the room, trying and failing to smash it with his giant fists. As he did so, he accidentally began to destroy every decoration in the room.

"Hold still you little creep!" Toby cried.

The bug stopped near the door, blew Toby a raspberry and dug a hole in the floor before making its escape. Toby tried to smash it but he was too late.

"Darn it, I hate it when that happens!" Toby grumbled as his hands and arms returned to normal. It was then that he finally noticed the damage he had caused. "Oh man! Look at his place! If Pinkie sees this…"

Toby then heard Pinkie's humming coming closer. He yelped and rushed out the door and just as he thought Pinkie was on her way. He quickly slammed the doors shut before she could see and pressed his body against the door.

"Oh, hey Toby!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, hi, Pinkie!" Toby said smiling nervously "Did you uh… get rid of Rarity?"

"Oh, absolutely! She has _no idea_ what were planning for her," Pinkie Pie replied "Oh, she's going to be so excited!"

"Yeah… I too am bursting with excitement…" Toby said slowly.

"So, how's the decorating going?" Pinkie Pie asked super curiously.

"Oh… good… very good…" Toby lied.

"So… can I see it?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

Toby whimpered while thinking of a lie then… "Uh, not now… because… well… I decided on revising it a bit, which means it'll be an even bigger surprise for Rarity but you can't see it yet because… I want it to be a surprise for you as well!" Toby explained.

"Oh! I gotcha!" Pinkie Pie nodded "Secret! Shhh!"

"Yes, secret. So promise me that you won't go in, until it's time for you to bring Rarity here, when I send for you both. I'll get everypony in there by then." Toby told her "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while doing a series of strange gestures

Toby raised an eyebrow "Ok… is that a yes?"

"Of course, silly! I made a Pinkie Promise, so don't worry your little red head about the surprise, I won't take a peak and neither will Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Good, now… you go and… do whatever while I get it ready," Toby smiled nervously.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie said before bouncing off.

Toby sighed a deep sigh and sank against the door "That was too close…"

"What was?"

Toby screamed, startled but calmed down when he saw that it was just Spike.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Toby exclaimed.

"Sorry! I guess I should really clear my throat before I speak," Spike said.

"Ya think?" Toby said sarcastically.

"So… why are you so… jumpy?" Spike asked "That's not like you,"

"Ok, I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell Pinkie or ANYPONY ELSE," Toby told him.

Spike nodded "Promise!"

"_Pinkie_Promise?" Toby asked "Yeah, that's right, I said it,"

"Ok, I _Pinkie Promise_," Spike said annoyed "Now can you start talking already?"

"Ok, well, I was setting up Rarity's party when suddenly this little Weevil or whatever it was appeared and attacked me!" Toby explained "I chased it all over the room but it got away,"

Spike nodded "Uh huh, and then what happened?"

"Well… why don't you look inside and see for yourself…" Toby said shamefully.

Confused Spike took a peek inside. His jaw dropped when he saw how destroyed it looked. He quickly closed it.

"_Oh man_…" Spike remarked.

"I know," Toby added.

"Did that Weevil do that?" Spike asked.

"No… it was me…" Toby admitted.

"What?" the little dragon said shocked.

"Yeah… I guess I've really got to learn how to control my strength…" Toby stated.

"Ya think?" Spike quipped.

"Not helping," Toby said sternly.

"So… what are you gonna do?" Spike asked.

Toby sighed "I don't know…" the human said "But what I do know is that if Pinkie sees this I'm _dead!"_

"Come on Toby, this is Pinkie were talking about," Spike reminded him "She's not going to kill you!"

"Maybe… but if she sees this she will cry till the end of time and if word gets out that I ruined this party, nopony in Ponyville will _ever_trust me." Toby pointed out. "On top of that, I just really don't want to let Pinkie down, I mean she may be annoying but the last thing I want to do is hurt her like this…"

Spike groaned "Man, you're probably right…"

"The way I see it… we have to fix up that room before anypony sees it AND find that little weevil before it causes anymore damage," Toby stated.

"So… _how_ do we do that?" Spike questioned.

"No idea." Toby shrugged. "Well… I guess one of us will have to catch the weevil while the other fixes the place up."

"And how do we decide that?" Spike asked again.

After a brief pause they both started to play rock/paper/scissors to decide.

"Rock/paper/scissors!" They cried.

Toby picked rock while Spike picked scissors.

"Darn it!" Spike grunted "Now I gotta clean up the party room,"

"I won fair and square… sucker!" Toby smirked.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful… after all catching monsters is _your_ specialty," Spike pointed out.

"You bet it is," The red head told him "Now, we got to get this done in thirty minutes or less because that's how much time I estimate we have,"

"Got it!" Spike nodded.

"Ok… go!" Toby said before rushing off at superhuman speed. Spike turned his attention to the door of the destroyed room, took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Weevil continued to scurry through Ponyville, avoiding and hiding from other ponies and trying to make its way out of the village. Before it could, Toby appeared in front of it.<p>

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Toby asked with a smirk.

The Weevil tried to spit at him again but Toby managed to dodge it.

"Not falling for that again," he said.

Toby enlarged his fist and aimed at fist at the Weevil, but it rolled out of the way before he could hit it.

The Weevil spat out a green ball, stood on it. Then it started to make it roll, which caused it to grow and grow.

"That's new…" Toby muttered.

The townspeople screamed in fear and ran out of the way as the Weevil's boulder sized ball rolled down the road with Toby chasing after it at super speed.

"Oh no you don't you little pain!" Toby stated.

He jumped up and tried to grab the weevil but ended up stuck to the green ball it was rolling on. He rolled around and around on the green ball, hitting the ground every few seconds.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Toby grunted each time he hit the ground. The weevil then stopped the ball by hitting it with one of its legs which sent Toby flying.

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, the bearer of the element of kindness herself was walking toward a chicken coop.

"Alright little chickens time to wake up," Fluttershy gently said to the chickens. She held up a bell with her mouth and prepared to ring it till suddenly Toby appeared and crash landed right into the chicken coop.

The chickens started then ran out while a dazed Toby stepped out of the coop, partially covered in chicken feathers. He spat out some of the feathers that were in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness Toby!" Fluttershy exclaimed "You startled me! AND the chickens!"

The chickens all ran around like crazy, still startled from Toby's crash landing. Fluttershy quickly began trying to calm them down.

"Oh, it's ok, it's ok," Fluttershy said trying to sooth the chickens "There's no need to be frightened, it's just Toby,"

"Yeah, sorry about that Fluttershy." Toby apologized before coughing out a few more feather. "Got into a bit of a situation."

"A situation? Is it dangerous?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Maybe…" Toby said slowly, not wanting to explain the big mess he caused to Fluttershy "Say, you wouldn't happen to know a way to get a small and very fast creature to stay put would you?"

"Why? Is there a monster out there?" Fluttershy asked even more worried.

"It's something alright and if I don't catch it who knows what could happen," Toby replied "So tell me, do you know a way to make sure a creature stays still?"

"Well… for me it's 'The Stare'… but it's really powerful and I only use it on troublesome animals," Fluttershy admitted.

"Well this is a troublesome animal!" Toby pointed out "Please, I really need your help on this Fluttershy,"

"Well… "Fluttershy started. Toby stared at her with big Bambi like eyes till she gave in. "Ok, I'll help!"

"Yes!" Toby cheered "Thank you twelve year old cuteness,"

"So… where is the creature?" Fluttershy inquired.

Toby noticed something "Well, funny you should ask…"

"Why?"

He pointed up ahead "Because it's right behind you,"

Fluttershy's eyes widen. She slowly turned around and saw the Weevil hissing at her.

She screamed and jumped into Toby's arms.

"Ok, where have I seen this before?" Toby asked out loud in a deadpan tone.

Fluttershy recognized it "Ooh! I know that creature!"

Toby raised an eyebrow "You do?"

"Uh-huh," Fluttershy nodded "That's a Ball Weevil, very unpleasant creatures,"

"Yeah, I got that," Toby told her.

"But I thought they were all extinct," Fluttershy inquired.

"Well evidently not," Toby added.

The Ball Weevil then spat another ball of slime at Toby's face. He frowned.

"I hate déjà vu," Toby grumbled.

The Ball Weevil then turned its attention to the chicken coop. It hissed and scurried toward the coop.

"Oh no, the chickens!" Fluttershy cried. She leapt out of Toby's arms and rushed over to the coop. She stood in front of the coop before the Weevil could get in and gave it a very weird, wide eyed look.

Toby gasped "The stare!"

The Ball Weevil seemed to be freaked out by this. Disturbed by being stopped Fluttershy's 'stare' it froze, but continued spitting slime at her face

"Eww!" Fluttershy cried.

"No argument there," Toby nodded.

The Ball Weevil turned then scurried its way back to town.

"Oh man, if it gets back into town who knows what it could do!" Toby exclaimed "And it'll be all my fault…"

"Oh, Toby, you mustn't blame yourself," Fluttershy told him soothingly.

"I know, I know." Toby nodded. "Now Fluttershy, is there any way of _catching_ that little pest? Or at the very least make it stay still?"

"Well… I've heard that they are attracted by the sound of a flute," Fluttershy replied.

"What kind?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one of Twilight can help you." Fluttershy suggested.

"Got it, ask Twilight, thanks, bye!" Toby said before speeding off.

"…You're welcome…" Fluttershy squeaked quietly.

Toby continued to zoom into town and made his way to Twilight's place when suddenly, Pinkie appeared right in front of him.

"Hi Toby!" she cried.

Toby yelped and skidded to a stop "Pinkie! Wha-what are you doing here…?"

"Oh, nothing, just helping Rarity deliver some fabric to her boutique," Pinkie Pie replied, gesturing to the pretty fabrics on top of her back, she then leaned in closer to Toby and whispered "To keep her busy while you work on the you-know-what,"

"Right, right," Toby nodded "Don't worry, everything's completely under control over there, almost done, I just need a little time, that's all,"

Toby chuckled nervously. Pinkie Pie looked at him closely with narrowed eyes, which quickly changed to a wide eyed smile

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" She chirped "Just tell me when it's done!"

"I will, I will." The red head said "Now if you'll excuse me, I've really got to…"

Toby started to leave but Rarity then appeared carrying with her a ton of dresses "Why, good afternoon, Tobias!"

Toby yelped startled.

"Is there something wrong, darling?" Rarity questioned "You seem… on edge,"

"Who? Me? No way! I'm fine, no, really, I'm fine." Toby lied, and the more he spoke the more his voice got high pitched. "Anyway, I _really_ gotta be somewhere, so uh… see ya!"

Toby zoomed off, leaving both mares confused.

"Hmm, Toby seems to be acting very strange today isn't he?" Rarity asked Pinkie.

"Yeah, he's so funny!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Toby soon arrived at Twilight's place and super sped into the library.

"Twilight!" he cried.

He then noticed that she was in the middle of organizing her books and his yelling had just made her lose her concentration and drop all the books. They promptly landed right on top of her. She poked her head out, looking annoyed,

"Whoops, sorry about that," Toby apologized "But I need your help with something,"

"Like how to clean up your own mess?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a straight face while gesturing to the mess on the ground.

"Oh, right, one sec," Toby told her before using his super speed to pick up every book and put them back on the shelf "Done! Now can you help me?"

"Hold on, I have to make sure you shelved them correctly," Twilight Sparkle stated.

As Twilight looked at the shelves, Toby tapped his foot rapidly and impatiently as sweat began dripping from his face.

"Not bad!" Twilight Sparkle remarked. "You even managed to figure out where to put the books that belong in the 'Pony History Section', go you."

"Yeah, yeah, hooray for me, now can you PLEASE help me now?" Toby said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I need a book about the different types of creatures in Equestria, specifically the extinct ones and what kind of sounds they are attracted by," Toby replied.

Twilight looked at him curiously "Any particular reason why?"

"Uh… Nope, I just need it, that's all," Toby stated quickly.

"Ok then…" Twilight Sparkle said. She turned to the shelves then used her magic to levitate a book down and dropped into Toby's hands.

"Awesome, thanks Twi," Toby stated.

"Thanks, I…" Twilight Sparkle started to say.

"Well, gotta go, bye," Toby said before zooming off. The forceful winds he blew accidently knock all the books off the shelves again. Twilight growled in frustration.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as he ran Toby speed read through the book looking for the right noise. "Aha! Got it! Now all I need is a flute, but first…"<p>

Toby made a U-turn and zoomed toward where Spike was fixing up the party room. He soon arrived there and poked his head inside.

"How's it coming?" he asked Spike, who was busy putting together the finishing touches.

"Almost finished," Spike replied "What about you? How's your end?"

"Well I know how to bring it to me and that's a start." Toby said. "But I don't think we have long till somepony starts to suspect what we're doing."

"Now what?" Spike asked.

"Keep working on getting everything ready and if Rare and Pinkie show up, stall 'em." Toby told him. "As for me, I've got some Weevil butt to kick!"

Later, Toby zoomed into town and then into a store. He quickly came out with a long flute with many holes. He skidded to a stop when he reached the center of town.

"Ok. I've got the flute, now all I have to do is play the right tune and that little weevil will come to me… piece of cake!" Toby said, trying to sound confident. His confidence faded when he remembered something important. "Now if only I knew how to _play_ the flute…"

"I know how to play the flute!"

Toby screamed, startled and saw that Pinkie had just popped up next to him.

"Pinkie! How did… never mind, you know how to play the flute?" he asked.

Pinkie nodded "Uh-huh!"

"Ya, mind telling me how and fast?" Toby asked anxiously.

"Oh, it's easy! Just blow into it then press on the right holes to play a note!" Pinkie Pie explained.

"That simple huh?" Toby remarked.

Pinkie Pie nodded cheerfully "Uh-huh!"

The Weevil narrowed its eyes and prepared to charge toward Toby.

"Ok, here goes…" Toby started.

"Can I sing along with you?" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

The Weevil started to charge toward them, but Toby and Pinkie were too distracted to notice.

"No! What did I tell you about singing? I hate singing!" Toby told her.

"Can I whistle?" she asked.

"No," The human stated.

"Well can I hum?" Pinkie questioned again.

Toby sighed "Alright. And… go,"

Before the weevil could strike, Toby started playing the flute which made the weevil freeze up instantly. As Toby continued to play Pinkie started to hum a happy tune, as they did so the Weevil began to move as if it were under a spell.

Toby stopped playing for a moment "Pinkie! It's working! Get a box! We need to contain it!" he told her.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped before handing Toby a box seemingly out of thin air.

Toby opened his mouth to say something about what she had just done but decided against it and resumed playing. The weevil continued to move, unwillingly, toward the box. When it finally got inside Toby stopped playing and locked the box shut. As he did so Pinkie slid across the ground humming what seemed to be her grand finale. Toby picked up the box.

"You're not coming out of there till you've learned to cool off little guy!" Toby told the Weevil inside the box "And just to make sure you can't come back…"

Toby swung his arm around and around tossed the box into the air. It flew and flew till it vanished from sight. The townsfolk cheered, Toby bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, you're all too kind," Toby told them.

"You did it Toby! You did it, you did it, you did it, you did it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, Toby closed her mouth before she could continue.

"I know Pinkie, I was there," Toby reminded her "Oh and uh thanks a bunch for helping Pinkie plus your humming wasn't half bad,"

"Aw, thanks Toby-woeby! So you wanna hear me sing?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"Whoa, let's not go crazy," Toby told her "Anyways… one sec,"

Toby zoomed off in a flash and quickly arrived at the party room. He opened the door and poked his head in.

"You done yet?" Toby asked Spike, who was laying on the ground exhausted. Spike gave him a thumbs up as he panted out of breath. Toby looked around and saw that everything was fixed and all the decorations were back in order, just the way he left them.

"Holy guacamole! Nice job buddy!" Toby told the baby dragon "I'll go get Pinkie and Rarity, oh, and when you finally catch your breath gather everypony up and bring them here so we can yell 'surprise!',"

Spike grunted, unable to say anything.

"Awesome! See you then!" Toby said before leaving.

Spike raised his arm "Help…me…" Spike squeaked while panting.

* * *

><p>Later, Toby and Pinkie were leading Rarity, who has her eyes closed, towards the party room.<p>

"Right this way Rare, you're almost there." Toby told him.

"I'd better be, you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting." Rarity reminded him.

"Don't worry Rarity, you're absolutely going to love what we have to show you!" Pinkie Pie insisted, struggling to hold back an excited giggle.

They soon reach the door to the party room.

"Ok, just step right inside," Toby said as he opened the door.

Rarity walked inside "Can I open my eyes _now_?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie nodded.

Rarity opened her eyes, and as soon as she did Spike, Twilight and the rest of the girls, plus some of the townsfolk jump out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RARITY!" They cried.

"Oh my!" Rarity cried happily.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie said admiring the decorations, she leaned over to Toby "Great job on the decorating Toby. You were right, it _is_ a big and super surprise!"

Toby shrugged "It's what I do. Now let's start partying everypony"

All the ponies in the room cheer and the party began.

Wading through the sea of ponies, Toby managed to get to the snack table. He swiped a slice of cake, and started to eat.

"Hey Toby!" Rainbow Dash waved, flying over to him, "Pinkie throws quite a party, huh?"

"I'll say, I've never seen this many ponies in one place. I know that isn't saying much, but I'm amazed that Pinkie managed to get so many ponies to come." He replied between bites of his cake. "Wow, is this some good cake."

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie is good at what she does." Rainbow sat next to him, a slice of cake of her own in front of her.

"Oh, and what is that?" Toby asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Making everypony smile, silly!" The mentioned mare said as she jumped out from beneath the table.

"Wah!" Toby screamed, before falling right onto his back

Toby managed to pick himself up and looked the pink pony in the eye "Is this going to be a habit with you, Pinkie?"

Said pony nodded "Uh-huh? Why do you like it?"

"Not particularly… but if it makes you happy, I'm cool," Toby admitted "Just don't do it when I'm near ledges,"

"Deal!" Pinkie Pie chirped

"Oh and thanks again for helping me stop that Weevil," Toby said.

"No problem," Pinkie Pie told him then she gasped sharply "I totally forgot! When's _your_ birthday, Toby?"

"Uh…" Toby started to say, then all the others gathered around curious to hear.

"Yeah, tell us sport," Applejack insisted.

"I… can't," Toby admitted.

"But why not?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to celebrate your birthday too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I would, but the truth is… I don't have a birthday," Toby stated "At least I don't remember when it is,"

Shock, pity and sadness all filled the room at the same time when everypony heard what Toby had just said. The hero of Ponyville didn't remember his own birthday…

"You've never had a birthday party…?" Pinkie Pie asked slowly, her usually happy voice was now cracking.

"Well, maybe when I was little... But Mom was the one who usually put it all together. But that was so long ago and now she's…" Toby started to say but his voice trailed off. "Anyways, because my Dad was rarely around and I never had any friends I guess I just… forgot all together,"

"You poor thing…" Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we're your friends sugarcube," Applejack reminded him.

"I guess I was embarrassed and I didn't want to make a big deal about it, especially when it's _Rarity's_ big day," Toby admitted. "I'm real sorry, I'm also sorry about wrecking this place earlier?"

"You _what_?" Twilight Sparkle asked surprised.

"Yeah… it's a long story but thanks to Spike it got fixed." Toby said, gesturing to Spike, who smiled sheepishly. "And part of the reason why I was so desperate to fix it is because... I didn't want anypony else to feel what I feel every year… now if only my birthday situation could get fixed,"

Rarity took a moment to think then got an idea "Well I believe it can!" Rarity declared. Using her magic she levitated a cupcake with a candle in the middle and placed it in Toby's hand.

"What's this?" Toby asked.

"It's half my birthday, dear," Rarity replied. "It would mean the world to me and everypony here if you'd share it with me, darling."

"So like…every year it'd be my birthday too?" Toby asked with a smile.

"Correct! And if you know the proper steps you can milk it for an entire week!" Rarity stated.

Toby started to chuckle then laughed loudly and full of happiness.

"Boy, I haven't laughed like that in a long time, thanks a lot Pinkie!" Toby told her thankfully.

"My pleasure Toby-woeby!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Happy Birthday Toby and Rarity!" Everypony cheered.

"Sweet, now I'm thirteen! That means I'm a teenager now," Toby told them. "Next, comes puberty which in my world is nature's way of saying; growing up _sucks_ but here… not so much,"

Toby, Spike and the Mane Six all laughed and began partying, full of happiness and joy. But unknown to any of them, a very angry Lord Tirek was watching from his floating castle of darkness via viewing globe.

"Celebrate while you can, boy. Because next time there won't _be_ another birthday for you!" Lord Tirek declared as he laughed evilly.


	6. Rainbow Eyed Monster

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 6: Rainbow Eyed Monster**

As Celestia's sun slowly rose over the town of Ponyville the now thirteen-year old Toby Morrison, who was wearing red and white striped pajamas snored loudly as he peacefully slept in his bed inside his tree house of a house. Little did he know that his beauty sleep is about to come to an end.

A loud knock on his door came, Toby stirred as he came to "Ugh...what is that?" he said groggily.

He got up and made his way to the door. Whoever it was on the other side continued to pound on the door.

"Ok, ok! Keep your shirt on, I'm coming!" Toby called out as finally he reached the door. Then as soon as he turned the knob Rainbow Dash swung the door open in his face and knocked him down.

"Toby!" she cried.

Toby hit the ground hard then looked at Rainbow Dash annoyed "Rainbow! What the hay did ya do _that_ for!"

"There's an emergency!" Rainbow Dash told him. "A dragon has landed in town and has started to tear the place apart. So get up, get dressed and take care of it, 'hero'!"

Toby groaned as he sat up "Man, couldn't this thing have waited till like… two in the afternoon to go on a rampage?"

"Hey, it's not its fault you sleep in," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Toby grabbed his clothes, spun around and around like a mini hurricane. Then when he stopped he was wearing his usual clothes.

"Now I know how you feel when everypony tells you to stop napping and clear the clouds," Toby grumbled, still half asleep.

"Just go fight the dragon," Rainbow Dash told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh, no respect," Toby muttered.

Toby leapt out of his tree house and started super leaping towards Ponyville, with Rainbow Dash following him close behind.

Elsewhere, in Ponyville, the townsfolk were all screaming and running around in terror as a giant dragon stomped its way through the town. It grabbed a house where a family is hiding and roars into it.

"Hey! Godzilla!"

The dragon turned to the source of the yell and saw Toby standing on the roof of a house nearby with his foot on top of the chimney.

"I think I got a seat for ya on the pain train," Toby told the dragon then he imitated pulling a train whistle "Choo, choo,"

The dragon roared while Toby jumped towards it and kicked it in the face, causing it to drop the house it held. The family inside screamed. Rainbow Dash saw this as she was flying toward the town and gasped.

"Don't worry!" she cried "I'll save you!"

Rainbow Dash flew towards the house in attempt to stop it from falling but before anypony knew it, somepony already had.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said confused. She looked closely and saw that Toby had enlarged his hand and stretched out his arm and caught the house before it crashed into the ground. He gently put the house back on the ground. The family inside cheered, while Rainbow Dash looked mighty annoyed.

The dragon roared loudly and attempted to smash Toby with its tail. But Toby grabbed its tail tightly then began to spin the dragon around and around, till finally he let go of the dragon and sent it flying into the distance. He whistled and listened to the dragon fall then crash as it hit the ground. Toby looked very pleased with himself.

The townspeople instantly stopped screaming and hiding and began cheering and jumping for joy. Rainbow glared at Toby as he started to bow thankfully to the citizens of Ponyville.

"Thank you, thank you, everypony," Toby told them "There's no need to thank me, really, I'm just glad all of you are safe and nopony got hurt,"

Rainbow turned and grunted. Just then Twilight and the rest of the girls arrived.

"What's the matter Rainbow?" Twilight Sparkle asked her. "You look kind of upset."

"Gah, I just hate the fact that _I_couldn't do anything to help take down that dragon," Rainbow Dash admitted "I mean look at him, acting like he's some kind of big shot,"

The others look toward Toby and saw him shaking the hooves of the ponies he saved and gently refusing the rewards they offered him.

"Aw, come on Rainbow, you know Toby's not like that," Applejack told her "I mean, he's as humble as they get,"

"Plus you've got to admit, he is kind of awesome." Twilight Sparkle added.

"Uh, no, I don't!" Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

"My, my, aren't we jealous?" Rarity stated.

Rainbow's eyes widened, then she scoffed. "_Me? Jealous? _Of _him? Please!_ I am not jealous of anypony!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake approach Toby.

"Oh Toby, thank you so much for your help!" Mrs. Cake told him.

"Yeah, if that thing had rampaged any further it would have destroyed Sugar Cube Corner," Mr. Cake remarked.

Pinkie Pie gasped sharply when she heard this "Destroy Sugar Cube corner!? _Never!_ "

"But thanks to Toby here, it was stopped before it could get there," Mr. Cake added.

"And to thank you, we baked you something very special." Mrs. Cake informed him with a smile. Both she and her husband walked off to get something.

"Oh, that's really not necessary…" Toby started but he stopped

Everypony's jaws dropped, including Toby when they saw a large chocolate cake being pulled up by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash growled with frustration and jealousy.

"Ooh! Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cake but… no thanks," Toby stated.

"Huh?" Everypony asked.

"I'm not in this hero business for the rewards, I do it to protect creatures that can't protect themselves, so sorry but I can't accept your very delicious cake," Toby told them, He turned to Pinkie. "But you can have it, Pinkie, I insist,"

Pinkie squealed in excitement. "Whoopee!" She ran to the cake and began to eat it quickly and happily. Toby gave everypony a two finger wave before zooming off. Rainbow grunted and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later, in Rainbow Dash's homemade cloud house, Rainbow was pacing her bedroom grumbling in jealousy and anger.<p>

"No good show-off, thinks he's so great because he saved the town so many times," she grumbled "I gotta prove that _I'm_ just as great as he is! But after the Mare Do Well incident I know I can't out hero him without making a fool of myself, so how…"

Rainbow gasped sharply when it hit her "A race! That's it! _That's_ how we'll prove which one of us is best!"

Rainbow rushed to the edge of her home, looked down and saw Toby napping under a tree below her.

"Time to make him an offer he can't refuse!" Rainbow Dash stated before zooming down toward him. Unbeknownst to her someone or something was watching her.

Below, Toby was napping peacefully, but his peaceful slumber was quickly interrupted as soon as Rainbow landed right in front of him.

"Wake up!" she shouted.

Toby screamed, startled, then saw Rainbow standing in front of him, clearly looking upset.

"Holy Guacamole! Rainbow?" Toby asked startled. She started to approach him angrily, which caused him to slowly back up.

"Listen up tough guy, I'm challenging you to a race to see which one of us is the fastest in all of Equestria, once and for all!" Rainbow Dash declared. Toby stopped walking as soon as his back hit the tree.

"What?" Toby questioned in disbelief. "You wanna race?"

"You heard me! You. Me. Race. At Noon. Today!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"You mind telling me why and.. above all why now?" Toby questioned.

"Nope, I just want to see which one of us is truly the fastest being in Equestria, that's all. Unless you're scared that is," Rainbow Dash said.

Toby stood up "Wait, wait, wait, what's going on here Rainbow? You seem… upset,"

"Oh, like you don't know!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Actually I really don't…" Toby replied innocently "Look, whatever I did to make you mad I'm sorry…"

"Save it! Just meet me at that forest with all the leaves," Rainbow Dash told him.

"The one where everypony races through every fall to knock all the leaves off the trees?" Toby asked.

"That's the one, be there at noon and prepare to lose!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, before Toby could say any more Rainbow zoomed off. Just then Twilight and Spike showed up.

"Hey Toby, what was all _that_ about?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I honestly don't know…" Toby replied

"Were you and Rainbow fighting or something?" she inquired.

"It would be news to me if we were…" Toby said, then something feathery caught the corner of his eye, but when he looked again it was gone.

Spike noticed this "What's the matter, Toby?"

"Uh… it's nothing, just thought I saw something," Toby said "Anyways, Rainbow just challenged me to a race to see which one of us is fastest,"

"What? Why would she do that?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, but she seemed particularly upset about something…" Toby mused.

"Maybe you should just tell her you don't want to race," Spike suggested.

"Can't, when you get challenged by somepony, you _have_ to accept it, there's no choice," Toby explained to them.

"I guess…" Spike added.

"Plus, maybe if I race her I'll get a better understanding as to why she's mad at me," Toby said.

"If you say so…" Twilight Sparkle agreed reluctantly. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, me too…" Toby added. "Gather the others and tell them to meet us at the forest, that's where the race will be and if Rainbow wants my best so badly… she's gonna get it!"

Twilight and Spike exchange glances of worry.

* * *

><p>Later, near the edge of the forest Rainbow Dash and Toby were both standing in front of the starting line which was right near the large forest. Rainbow Dash was stretching her limbs, preparing for the big race while Toby just stood there somewhat dumbfounded and confused.<p>

Twilight and Spike were standing nearby, waiting for the race to start. Then Spike picked up a stick and began talking like an announcer.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the first ever race between Rainbow Dash of Equestria and Toby Morrison from Earth. This race will span from here to the end of the forest. First one there is the fastest being in Equestria!"

"Spike, who are you talking to?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well…" Spike started, then he noticed, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy approaching "Them!"

Toby noticed the others coming as well. "Hey, guys! Glad ya'll could come!"

"Ooh, a race between Dashie and Toby, I'm so nervicited!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack asked.

"It is now," Toby joked.

Rainbow finished stretching and stood ready. "Ok everypony, let's go over the rules of the race shall we? The first to get to the end of the forest is the winner, any attempt at cheating will result in disqualification and the race does not end until both racers have reached the finish line!"

Toby smirked. "Sounds simple enough,"

"Well prepare to get whooped!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"We'll see about that," Toby stated.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked them.

"No," Toby admitted.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash insisted.

"No!" Toby stated.

Rainbow glared at Toby "No, 'yes'!"

"No, I mean 'no'!" Toby told her.

The others groan as they continue to argue.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Spike asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Applejack stated.

"Yes, I want to race…" Rainbow Dash started before looking at Toby "And you do too, unless you're a _chicken_!"

"You're on!" Toby declared.

"Ok, then… Spike take it away," Twilight Sparkle told her young assistant.

Spike then held up a red flag "On your mark…"

Toby and Rainbow got into their running positions.

"Get set…"

Toby glared at Rainbow as she gave him a raspberry.

"GO!"

Both Toby and Rainbow took off at supersonic speeds, blowing a large gust of wind in the direction of the others and each left flames on the racing course.

"Whoo, look at 'em go!" Applejack remarked.

"With them going that fast we'll never be able to catch up," Rarity stated.

"We're gonna have to go up to get a better view, come on let's get the hot air balloon!" Twilight told the others.

"I'll race ya!" Pinkie Pie said as she skipped ahead. While everypony else walked off to the hot air balloon, the mysterious feathered stranger that was watching Rainbow from before poked his or her head out of the bushes then suddenly went up and flew in the direction of Rainbow and Toby.

Toby and Rainbow began racing all over the racing trail. They race around every sharp turn, every obstacle and even the occasional passerby. One of which they accidentally knocked over while running.

"Sorry about that!" Toby called out.

"My bad!" Rainbow also cried.

"Hey, Rainbow, feeling tired yet?" Toby asked.

"No way, no how," Rainbow Dash stated "You know why? Because I was built for speed!"

"Is that so? Well are you hungry Dash? Because you're about to eat my dust!" Toby proclaimed.

Rainbow raced ahead. "We'll see about that!"

"Oh no we won't!" Toby cried as he ran even faster to catch up to her. The two were deadlocked and neither showed any signs of slowing down or tiring out. Just then Toby felt a strange sensation in the back of his head.

"Hey…" he started to say to Rainbow Dash "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sometimes, I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. Now watch as I leave you in the dust and watch you eat it!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed off.

"Right back at ya Skittles!" Toby shot back as he chased after her.

Above them, the rest of the Mane Six watched from the hot air balloon.

"Toby sure is talented at running," Spike commented.

"Yeah, both he AND Rainbow Dash are running at the exact same speed," Twilight Sparkle pointed out "Their equal!"

"Ooh, I'm so nervicited I could just burst!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Again; not a real word," Applejack stated.

All of a sudden something big and fast flew right by the hot air balloon, causing it to spin around and around till it finally came to a stop. Everypony groaned, dizzy.

"What the hay was _that?"_ Spike asked.

Twilight looked down and saw that the flying creature was heading straight for Rainbow and Toby "I don't know… but it looks like whatever that is… it's after Toby and Rainbow!"

Everypony started to shout and cry, attempting to warn their two feuding friends. But their cries fell on deaf ears because they could not hear them.

Rainbow turned to Toby. "Did you hear something?"

"Other than the fact that you're going to lose? Nope!" Toby replied smugly.

"Why you…" Rainbow Dash started, but before she could finished something landed right in front of them, causing them both to skid to a stop.

"What the heck?" Toby wondered.

The dust cleared to reveal a large griffin with golden eyes and sharp talons. It was Rainbow Dash's old friend, Gilda.

"Hey there Dash, remember me?" Gilda asked evilly.

"Gilda!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed shocked.

Everypony else saw Gilda as well and their eyes widened "GILDA!?"

"You _know_ this chick, Rainbow?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, she's a griffin and a _former_ friend of mine." Rainbow Dash stated "Well fell out after she showed everypony who she _really_ was,"

"More like when _you_ betrayed me and stuck with those dweebs!" Gilda stated "So… whose the freak? Your boyfriend?"

Both Toby and Rainbow bugged out with large blushes appearing on their faces.

"Absolutely not!" Toby cried.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"The name's Toby," the human said "Now get out of our way right now or I'll be forced to introduce my fist to your…"

Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "Back off, Toe, she's mine!"

"No way! She's mine!" Toby proclaimed.

"She's my former friend! _I_ should be the one to stop her before she tries anything!" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "Besides, she's only after _me_ got it?"

"Oh, sure, let the glory hound take all the credit." Toby said sarcastically "Newsflash Dash, it's _my_ job to deal with threats to Ponyville and right now I'm getting the feeling she's a threat so _I_ will deal with her, _not you!"_

The two racers continued to bicker and yell at each other, as they did so Gilda gave the others a questioning look and pointed to the two with her claw wondering what the heck was going on but all they did was simply shrug. Eventually Gilda got tired of their arguing and cut it.

"Hey!" Gilda shouted.

Rainbow and Toby turned to her "WHAT!?"

"Your right, I did come to get my revenge on Rainbow Dash," Gilda stated.

"Told you," Rainbow Dash told Toby smugly.

"But along the way I thought I should actually… apologize to her for the way I acted," Gilda admitted.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked.

"But instead of seeing her do awesome stunts, I see her racing a _monkey!"_Gilda said.

"Whoa, now!" Toby said shocked.

"A really, really, small and annoying blue twerp that apparently goes by the name Toby or Toe, who apparently is Ponyville's 'hero'," Gilda continued "To that I say 'Super Hero'? More like super _zero!_',"

"Ouch!" Toby said hurt.

"So now instead of just hurting Dash for humiliating and betraying me… I'm going to do something even better, wanna guess what it might be?" Gilda asked.

"I have a few ideas…" Toby said, knowing where this is going.

Pinkie Pie then started waving her hoof in the air as if she were a school pony "Ooh! Ooh! Is it… play the tuba?"

Pinkie then started to play a large tuba, which seemingly came out of nowhere, much to the annoyance of everypony else. Gilda roared at her, causing her to stop.

"NO! It's pummel you two pests to dust!" Gilda proclaimed "But first…"

Gilda flew right past Rainbow and Toby and toward the hot air balloon where she cut a large hole in it with her talons. Everypony screamed as the balloon started to drop out of the sky while Toby and Rainbow Dash watched in absolute horror.

"NO!" Toby and Rainbow Dash screamed.

Both Toby and Rainbow raced over to their falling friends. Rainbow flew up towards them and Toby followed by forming his energy butterfly wings. Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight, Spike and Rarity while Toby grabbed Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They both landed on the ground and placed their friends down gently.

"Are you guys ok?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Anypony hurt?" Toby added.

"No, I think we're ok," Twilight assured them.

Then it hit Toby "Wait a minute… Fluttershy why didn't you fly just now?"

"Uh…" Fluttershy started but before she could finish Gilda swooped in and grabbed both Toby and Rainbow before flying off with them.

"Rainbow! Toby!" Everypony cried.

Both Toby and Rainbow Dash struggled to free themselves from Gilda's grasp, but to no avail.

"Let go Gilda!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Not quite yet Dash, first I need to take you somewhere," Gilda said "Then I'm gonna give you… this!"

Gilda attached a glowing chain to Rainbow and Toby.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Hey! Bird brain! Let us go and I won't eat your cousin for thanksgiving!" Toby cried.

"Very poor choice of words dweeb considering this chain prevents _either_ of you from flying," Gilda pointed out.

"What?!" They both cried. Toby looked down and saw that they were right above a large bog. He gulped.

"You know what? I'm gonna retract my earlier statement," Toby said "Whatever you do, do not let…"

"Bombs away!" The griffin shouted.

And just like that Gilda released Rainbow and Toby, who were now falling straight towards the bog below. They bounced and hit every tree branch on the way down until they hit the green and mucky swamp water at the bottom.

They both groaned and got to their feet. Toby looked at his filthy swamp water stained clothes disgusted.

"Aw man! My clothes! I just had them dry cleaned!" Toby cried annoyed.

"Yeesh, and I thought _Rarity_ was a whiner," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"I am not whining, I am _complaining!"_ Toby stated. "And right now we got bigger problems,"

Toby pointed to above them where Gilda was circling them over and over like a vicious bird of prey.

"Hey Gilda! Why don't you come down here and fight us!" Rainbow Dash challenged "What's the matter? Are you a chicken or a griffin?"

"I _really_ don't think taunting her is the best idea Rainbow…" Toby warned her.

"Relax, all these chains do is ground us, we can still take her," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Gilda called out. "Just to let you dweebs know, that if one of you just so happens to… 'not make it' those chains will make sure the other doesn't either!"

Rainbow's confident face quickly fell.

"You just _had_ to tempt fate didn't you?" Toby asked in a deadpan tone "But don't worry… it's only going to get worse…"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Think about it. Chaining us together, making sure we can't escape and assuring us that if one us dies the other does too. Then placing us in a very dangerous part of Equestria. Don't you see her plan?" Toby asked. "If not, let me spell it out for you; she made sure we couldn't escape this place because she plans to hunt us down like animals then kill us, and to make sure we _did_ die, she put us in this dangerous place where creatures could kill us at anytime. So no matter what happens to us… _she wins,"_

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said as she started to see what he meant.

"Yeah," Toby nodded, they both then heard a loud cawing sound plus many inhuman screeches and roars around them "And I suggest we try to find a way out of here… like now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The two feuding friends then raced ahead into the deep and mysterious bog.

* * *

><p>Later, both Toby and Rainbow were carefully creeping through the large and thick bog, hoping to not run into anything dangerous or Gilda for that matter.<p>

"See anything?" Toby asked.

"Nothing, this swamp fog is thicker then pea soup!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Just keep an eye out for Gilda, ok?" Toby told her.

"Would you relax, we're fine," Rainbow Dash assured him.

"We're _not_ fine, we're chained together and stuck in a very dangerous and disgusting place!" Toby pointed out "Not to mention a griffin with a grudge is trying to hunt us down!"

Rainbow Dash turned to him "You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me," Toby said bored.

"You may be totally brave when you're fighting, but when it comes to everything else you're always so cautious!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"That's because I _always_ know when to go in strong… and when to go in smart, unlike _you_ who rushes into situations all riled up no matter what they are," Toby stated.

Rainbow Dash walked away a little further frustrated "All _I_know is that we've been wandering around this bog for over an hour and what have we seen?" she asked before turning to him with an extremely frustrated look "_A lot of nothing!?"_

Just then something began to emerge from the swampy waters, something with multiple long necks. Toby's jaw dropped, Rainbow Dash saw this and her face fell.

"There's… something really bad behind me isn't there?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

The beast emerged fully and revealed itself to be a hydra. It lunged for Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow! Look out!" Toby cried before pushing her out of the way before the Hydra could bite her. They both backed up against a large tree.

"Is that a…" Toby started to say scared.

"Hydra," Rainbow Dash finished, equally scared "A very, _very_angry Hydra…"

The Hydra growled at them.

"May I?" Toby asked.

"Be my guest," Rainbow Dash nodded.

"RUN!" Toby screamed. They both started to run but in opposite directions, causing the chain to pull them back and slam into each other's backs. The Hydra approached them.

"Run _that_ way!" Toby told her pointing to his direction.

"Why do we have to run where _you_ want to?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

The Hydra roared loudly.

"JUST RUN!" Toby loudly exclaimed.

They both started using their super speed to run through the bog with the Hydra hot on their tails. They eventually reach the very edge of the bog, which unfortunately… was a dead end.

"Aw, great, we're trapped!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"And here it comes…" Toby added as he heard the Hydra approaching them rapidly.

"Why can't you just… fight it off or something?" Rainbow Dash demanded "Isn't that your _job_ or something?"

"I can't fight it with you attached to me!" Toby pointed out.

"Well I can't _fly_ with you attached to _me_," Rainbow Dash added "Unless you conjure your own wings like last time, remember?"

"I can't, not twice in a row." Toby said, as he gestured to his still bandaged arm. "I mean hello? Injury. OW!"

"Well _what_ then 'genius'?" Rainbow Dash asked Toby mockingly.

"Working on it," he assured her, he quickly thought up a plan "Be ready to fly,"

"But…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Just follow my lead and…" Toby started before he and Rainbow began to charge towards the Hydra "Charge!"

As soon as they got close enough Rainbow Dash flew up while Toby began to run up the Hydra's chest. As soon as Rainbow flew over one of its heads Toby kicked one of its heads hard, jumped on a head that was lunging for him then grabbed it and tied it's neck around the neck of the hydra head he just kicked.

He jumped down off the Hydra and Rainbow Dash landed right next to him. She looked impressed.

"Nice one!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Now that's what I call _teamwork,"_ Toby declared.

They are then suddenly rammed in the backs by a flying object that sends them flying into a tree. They groaned as they came to and gasp when they saw Gilda.

"And _that's_ what I call a _major wipeout!"_ Gilda said before laughing.

"Gilda!" Toby and Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"Who else?" Gilda asked smugly.

"Alright, I'm giving you one last chance to let us go Gilda or else it's strike three, game over, you're out," Toby told her.

Gilda paused for a minute before speaking "Nah,"

"Your funeral," Toby told her "Let's get her!"

"For once I agree with you!" Rainbow Dash added.

They both charged towards Gilda, screaming a battle cry and ready to fight. However, Gilda simply stepped on the middle of their chain, which pulled them back and caused them to land right back onto the swampy waters. Gilda slammed her claws on their necks.

Gilda laughed. "You two dweebs are so gullible, just like typical prey,"

She tightened her grip on their necks, making them groan in pain, and caused them to sink lower into the swampy waters. Toby tried to say something but his voice was muffled by the water.

"What was that geek? I didn't quite catch that last bit." Gilda said mockingly. She raised his head up so he can speak clearly.

"I said; I wouldn't stand there if I were you," Toby told her. Gilda looked confused at first then noticed the Hydra was about to step on her with its large foot. She let go of them and jumped back, allowing Toby to get up, pick up Rainbow and run off deeper into the bog.

The Hydra growled annoyed, but it was quickly knocked out by Gilda, who flew up to it and gave it one quick punch.

"YOU CAN RUN YOU LITTLE BLUE TWERP BUT IT'S GONNA BE REALLY HARD TO HIDE FROM ME!" Gilda screamed as she flew off to go and find them.

* * *

><p>Toby ran and ran, further and further into the bog, trying as hard as he could to get himself and Rainbow Dash away from Gilda. He could almost hear the griffin breathing down his neck.<p>

Eventually he stopped at a sunny clearing in the bog and panted.

"Whew! I think we lost her," Toby told Rainbow "We should be ok… for the moment,"

"Great, now could you… PUT ME DOWN!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Toby abruptly dropped Rainbow into the swampy waters.

"Dude, what is your _problem?_" Toby demanded.

Rainbow Dash stood up and glared at him "For starters… _you!"_

"You said that _last time!_" Toby pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I meant what I said then and I meant what I just said now!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what _my_ problem is with _you_?" Toby asked.

"Enlighten me, smart guy," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok, it's that _you_ don't respect me!" Toby exclaimed. "You've _never_ respected me! From the first moment I got here you've had it in for me! You thought I was a danger to the girls and Spike! What do I have to do to get you to _trust_ me? To _like_ me instead of hating me all the time, especially today!"

Rainbow was silent for a bit then sighed an almost defeated sigh. "I don't… _dislike_ you, Toe… not exactly…"

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"It's more like… jealousy…" Rainbow Dash admitted, Toby looked stunned "You see… I used to be something like a hero in Ponyville at one point… then I let it go to my head and my friends had to teach me a lesson… yada, yada, yada… but the point is _you_ haven't, not_yet_ anyway…"

Toby scowled a bit.

"The point is… you save everypony's lives but unlike _me_ you take like _zero_ credit for it!" Rainbow Dash stated "You never ask for a reward… or a favor… or even a _thanks_, and even though there are _some_ folks in town that still don't trust you… you still try to protect them regardless of what they think, to me… and to the others… you're more than just a hero Toby… you're a superhero,"

Toby looked touched and was surprised to hear her say that to him. "Rainbow…"

"I'm serious Toe. If more humans and ponies were like you, both your world AND mine would be a better place," Rainbow Dash told him.

Toby smiled. "Thanks,"

"Oh, and if you ever tell anypony else I said that… I'm gonna deny it… and kick you into a mountain," Rainbow Dash said.

Toby chuckled "You wouldn't be you if you didn't,"

Rainbow and Toby laughed to themselves.

"By the way... I'm sorry I got us into this mess by challenging you to a race," Rainbow Dash said. "None of this would of happened if I wasn't jealous,"

"Well you wouldn't have if I had been less of a show off around you," Toby admitted. He held out his fist "Friends?"

Rainbow hoof bumps him. "The best,"

Toby smiled. "Sweet,"

"So what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well... if we're gonna find a way out of this bog AND get this chain off, we're gonna need a plan…" Toby said, then he spotted a large rock "And a rock,"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Toby took the rock and then the chain and started to pound on the chain with all his might. Over and over again. He eventually got so tired he ran out of breath.

"I guess this is a type of rock that doesn't break chains…" Toby breathed out.

Rainbow looked around, saw a slimy substance coming out of a tree and suddenly got an idea. "Who say's we need to _break_it?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Toby said confused.

Rainbow Dash ran over to the slime and in the process forcefully dragged Toby towards it as well.

"See this slime? We can use it to _slip_ out of the chains!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yeah…this just might work!" Toby exclaimed. He took a large glob of slime, with a very disgusted look on his face, and put it on both his cuff and Rainbow's.

"Ok, on three we pull!" Toby told her.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Three!" They both cried.

The two of them pulled on their cuffs and slowly but surely their wrists were sliding out of the cuffs, till finally they popped right out. They both smiled triumphant.

"We did it!" Toby cried.

"We're free!" Rainbow Dash added before leaping into the air and flying around whooping. She then dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe your idea actually _worked_ Speedy!" Toby remarked. "Who knew you had a brain in that pretty yet messed up head of yours,"

"You… think I'm… pretty… and smart?" Rainbow Dash asked while blushing.

Toby scratched the back of his head nervously, also blushing. "Well… yeah, sure… not to mention you _are_ kind of awesome."

"Thanks..." Rainbow Dash smiled.

There is a long awkward silence between them before Toby finally spoke up.

"So anyways… back to dealing with Gilda," he said.

"You got a plan smart guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Always, and I'll let you in on it… if you trust me," Toby smirked.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gilda, was still searching high and low for the duo, she searched under every rock and creature and behind every tree and every time she failed to find them she grew more and more frustrated.<p>

She growled "Oh… Where are they!?"

"Up here Gilda!"

Gilda looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying above her with Toby on her back. They both wave to her.

"What?" Gilda exclaimed shocked, she flew up to face Rainbow and Toby.

"How'd you get free of your chains!?" she demanded.

"That's for _us_ to know…" Rainbow Dash started.

"And _you_ to find out," Toby finished "And on a side note; this is the first time I've rode a Pegasus that _wasn't_ afraid to fly in the air!"

Gilda's beak hung slack for a second; a quick shake of the head brought her back to herself, and her face went bright red with rage.

"Yeah! And it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Gilda exclaimed angrily.

"Have you _looked_ in a mirror lately?" Rainbow Dash quipped.

Gilda's responded by flying straight towards them. Rainbow just yawned in a bored fashioned while Toby leaned back. This prompted an enraged growl from the sociopathic griffin, which was followed by Toby's giddy laughter. Now Gilda's growl intensified as her eyes went blood shot. She aimed her claws straight toward the pair, who simply float up to avoid collision. Gilda stopped, looked up and growled.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now… fly for your life!" Toby exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash turned and started to fly away, with Gilda flying not far behind. Toby turned and saw that she was gaining on them.

"Don't you have a hyper speed!?" Toby asked worried.

"Just stick to the plan, man!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Right!" Toby said. "Ok, time to fly where she _can't_… up!"

Rainbow Dash then flew straight up into the sky, Gilda immediately followed. The higher and higher they flew the less air they started to get. They had nearly reached the atmosphere when Rainbow and Toby suddenly disappeared in a cloud bank.

"Hey! Where'd they…" Gilda started. But before she could finish she started to choke due to the lack of air. In order to breath Gilda flew down and down till she finally got near the trees and was able to breathe.

A whistle caught her attention, she looked down and saw that Rainbow and Toby were flying right below her.

"Howdy, looking for us?" Toby asked casually.

"Wha-How'd you?" Gilda asked as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

"When we hit the cloud bank, Toby made me fly down to an air filled level. We hid their till you came down to get some air," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Which we knew you'd probably do since you're so stubborn you wouldn't quit flying up till you _had_ to," Toby stated "And now… let the hunter become the hunted!"

Toby stood up, bent down and jumped from Rainbow's back to Gilda. She screeched as he pulled on her feathers and tried to climb up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Gilda exclaimed loudly.

"What does it look like? I'm trading a pony ride for a griffin ride!" Toby said.

As Gilda continued to fly over the town of Ponyville, Toby grabbed her wings and began to forcefully direct her towards a nearby lake.

"Let go bonehead!" Gilda cried "I can't fly like this!"

"I know, you should let _me_ fly for a while," Toby said with a smirk "Because I'm taking this little 'game' to a whole new level, Gildy!"

"Atta boy Toe!" Rainbow Dash cheered "You show her!"

"Hey Gilda! Pop quiz; who has two thumbs and the guts to pull this off?" Toby asked "_This guy!"_

Toby somersaulted upward then did a powerful axe kick to Gilda's back. The force from the kick sent her flying straight into the lake where she made a large splash. Toby landed on the shore of the lake.

"Heh, hope she can swim," Toby remarked nonchalantly.

A few bubbles popped up before a wet, soggy and battered but still defiant Gilda staggered out of the water. She then began to stagger toward Toby.

"You… can't beat me... you... you're just a… a… a dweeb!" Gilda said breathing heavily.

"Maybe… but I'm the dweeb who beat _you!"_ Toby stated triumphantly.

"Toby!"

Toby turned and saw Twilight and the others rushing over to him.

"Guys!" Toby smiled.

"Oh goody, it's your pony friends," Gilda smiled evilly. "Well that's just _dandy_ because when I'm done with _you_ I'll take on _them_ next!"

Toby frowned while Gilda lunged at Toby with her claws. But then Toby grabbed her wrist. Gilda's eyes widened. Then Toby began to roughly kick her in the face.

"You… are… so NOT!" Toby exclaimed before kicking her so hard she flew right into a windmill. She spun around and around till finally she was sent flying into the distance.

"Dweeb," he muttered.

The Mane Six all cheered, while Toby turned and bowed to them.

"And _that_ my friends… is how you make the feathers fly!" Toby smiled.

The Mane Six and Spike cheer and shout with glee, Rainbow flew down and landed next to Toby.

"Oh, thank Celestia you two are ok!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy added.

"So what the hay _happened_ to you guys in that there bog?" Applejack asked.

Toby and Rainbow looked at each other and smiled.

"Eh, not much," Rainbow Dash replied.

"We just got to know each other a little better," Toby added.

"So… I take it the race is over?" Rarity asked.

Toby nodded "Eh, I say we just call it a tie,"

"Sounds good to me!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Oh! That's so supertastic!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Will you_stop_?" Applejack asked her even more annoyed.

While everypony laughed in amusement, Rainbow Dash glanced at Toby then at the ground and paused before speaking.

"Listen, Toe, when we first started racing… I said some things…" Rainbow Dash started to say with a guilty tone.

"No need to apologize," Toby interrupted. "We're both kind of jerks, that's why we get along,"

Rainbow Dash smiled at him.

"_We're_ not jerks!" Spike pointed out.

"Good point," Toby admitted before turning to Rainbow "If I were you, I'd apologize,"

"Yeah? Well if I were _you_ I wouldn't have been such a _wuss!_" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Wuss?" Toby asked insulted.

"If Gilda insulted _me_ like that like when she insulted _you_ at the beginning of the race I would have taken her down right away and save us _both_ that long jog through the rotten bog!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"So what? Besides, don't forget, if I hadn't saved you from that Hydra, you wouldn't _be_ right now to call me a wuss!" Toby declared.

They both glared at each other for a long period of time, much to the worry of their friends, but their anger quickly faded and turned into a smile.

"So I guess it all worked out ok after all," Rainbow Dash said.

"Guess so," Toby smiled.

"So… that's it?" Spike asked. "They're friends again?"

Twilight giggled. "Until tomorrow,"

Toby shrugged "Eh, what can I say Rainbow? You're the best,"

Rainbow Dash shook her head "Nah, _you're _the best,"

"Yeah, you're right," Toby said quickly before stretching "And if you ever want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race."

"How about a rematch?" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Just try to keep up," Toby told her.

And with that they both took off, leaving behind both a rainbow and cyan blue colored streak as they ran. The rest of the pony gang and Spike all smiled warmly as they watch them race.

They ran down the dusty trail, shoulder to shoulder and smiling broadly. Then Toby managed to get in front of Rainbow, he turned around and began to run backwards all the while staying ahead of Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash smiled at him which Toby returned before giving her a two finger wave, turning around and quickly leaving her in the dust. Rainbow Dash skidded to a stop, her jaw dropped in complete shock after seeing how Toby ran. But instead of anger and jealousy, Rainbow Dash smiled a proud smile and sighed.

"You go get 'em kid, you go get 'em," she said simply.


	7. Good Copy, Bad Copy

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 7: Good Copy, Bad Copy**

Sweat slowly dripped down from Toby's face as Twilight continued to attach wires to his face and body. He was seated in a large chair inside Twilight's basement, which was full of scientific equipment. Standing nearby were Spike and the others.

"I don't know Twi… you _sure_ this is gonna work?" Toby asked her. "I mean you've been working on trying to get me home for weeks and still nothing, are you a hundred percent sure _this time_ will work?"

"Absolutely!" Twilight Sparkle stated "If my math is right, then by super charging my magic, casting a teleportation spell and directing it towards _you_ it _should_ transport you back to your own dimension,"

"Has… this been tested?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Not exactly… we _could_ try to do it with a test subject," Twilight Sparkle mused as she turned to Spike.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm a _dragon_, not some guinea pig!" Spike exclaimed.

"Although you're a few inches away from being one," Toby quipped. The girls all giggled much to Spike's annoyance.

"But still Toe, this might be dangerous, not just for you but for everypony else too," Spike pointed out.

"I know, but I _have_ to take this risk," Toby stated. "It's the only way I'll be able to get home and back to my Dad, who by now is probably so worried about me he's alerted the FBI, that's a secret agency by the way,"

"Well if I say if we're doing this then let's get it started!" Rainbow Dash declared confidently.

"If anything goes sideways, we'll be there to help," Applejack assured him.

"Thanks everypony," Toby told them "You're the best,"

"Well we do _try_ to always do our best darling," Rarity stated.

"Yeah, and we also try to do are super-duperiest!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Ok, Twi, fire it up before Pinkie says one more sentence," Toby said.

"Ok… here goes," Twilight Sparkle said as she magically placed a helmet on her head. "This might tingle... a lot."

"Great..." Toby said in a deadpan tone.

Then she began to charge up her magic, her horn glowed with intense magenta light which lit up the whole basement. The energy began to flow from her helmet through the wires attached to it and straight to Toby, his whole body was covered with a magenta aura.

Toby then began to groan from intense pain and so does Twilight, the machines around them start to beep and wildly release sparks, startling the others, who looked greatly concerned for his friends.

"I don't think that's suppose to happen…" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"I think for once your right," Rarity remarked.

"This is less like tingling and more like _horrible pain!"_ Toby exclaimed.

"Spike! Shut it down!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Spike rushed over to the machine and started pressing buttons quickly.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" he exclaimed.

Toby and Twilight then let out a scream of pain.

"Hurry! It's hurting them!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Come on Spike, hurry up!" Applejack added.

Spike continued to press buttons but eventually got so frustrated he starts breathing green fire on the machine, and with that some parts of the machines exploded and the process stopped. Both Twilight and Toby looked a bit singed and groaned, both were woozy and in pain.

"Holy Guacamole that hurt…" Toby remarked in a dazed tone. "Ooh... make me stop vibrating."

"What _he_ said," Twilight Sparkle agreed also in a dazed tone.

"Well… back to the big old drawing board." Pinkie Pie stated before walking over a large chalkboard and crossing off something called 'Plan K', next to a whole line up of other alphabetized plans, also all crossed off.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon after the failed experiment, Toby was stomping out of Twilight's basement and onto the main floor whilst ripping wires off his face. Twilight followed him closely.<p>

"Toby, I am so, SO, sorry about this! I am!" Twilight Sparkle insisted "And I know I messed up and your upset about not being able to go home but-"

Toby turned to her with a furious look and cut her off. "Upset? No. I was 'upset' the first time you failed, I was 'mad' the eighth time, now… I'm _furious!"_

"Calm down…" Twilight Sparkle urged him, but Toby was too mad to listen.

"How can you ask me to be _calm_ after a failure like that?" Toby demanded.

The others then appeared.

"Hey! She's doing the best she can!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Well I'm sorry to say but it's not enough!" Toby exclaimed "And you guys don't seem to understand the severity of the situation, by now my Dad is probably worried _sick_ about me and is doing everything in his power to find me but he never _will_ because I'm_ trapped_ here! I mean… I wanted to get his attention before but… not like _this_"

"Toby-" Celestia's student started.

"Listen, maybe _you_ can live with a failure like this but I can't," Toby stated "And it's not just _you_ that failed, it's _me_, I wasn't able to get that spell to affect me due to my inability to turn my 'magic resistance' thing off! I can't live with myself when I fail that badly!"

"Gosh, we never knew you felt so strongly about this…" Fluttershy remarked.

Toby folded his arms "Where have you been?"

"Well don't you worry your little red head sport," Applejack assured him "I'm sure Twi will be able to get you home soon, right Twi?"

"Actually… to be honest finding a way to transport a human back to their own dimension is much harder than I realized," Twilight Sparkle admitted "Without the proper books and supplies needed from the Princess… I can't help you Toby,"

Everypony looked sad, but Toby quickly shrugged off his sadness and replaced it with determination.

"Then I'll find somepony who _can_," he said before turning to the door.

"Tobias!" Rarity called out.

"Don't waste your breath, I appreciate your help Twilight… but it's time I started looking elsewhere," Toby told her while he continued to walk to the door, when he reached it he looked back toward Twilight's sad face "I'm sorry,"

Toby walked out of the library.

"But Toby!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Let him go girls, he just needs some time," Spike stated.

Deep down the Mane 6 knew Spike was right and all stood in silence while Twilight sat with a depressed look on her face.

Meanwhile, Toby was walking around Ponyville hoping to find a unicorn powerful enough to send him home.

"There's got to be somepony here that can help," he muttered "Hmm, maybe I should ask somepony…"

He heard chuckling behind him and saw two school aged colts named Snips and Snails walking by.

Snips was short, round, had buck teeth, an orange mane and tail, large brown eye brows and a light blue coat. His cutie mark was a pair of white open scissors.

Snails was golden colored, had an aquamarine mane and tail and light yellow freckles. He was lanky and thin and had a frowning snail for a cutie mark.

Toby zoomed over to them, much to their surprise.

"Hey, you two laughing boys," Toby said to them.

They were both shaking in fear "Yes?"

"Name's Toby. Now listen, I know you two are both busy… _not_ fitting in… but can you help me find a very powerful unicorn around here? You know other then Twilight," Toby asked them.

They both thought for a moment before Snips thought of something.

"Ooh! I know! You can see Trixie!" Snips exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trixie!" Snails added.

"Trixie?" Toby questioned confused.

"Yeah, you heard of her?" Snails asked.

"Huh, doesn't ring a bell," Toby admitted.

Both Snips and Snails bugged out at Toby's last statement.

"You're kidding me! You've never heard of the Great and Powerful Trixie!?" Snips exclaimed loudly.

Toby stared at him blankly. "Nope, in case you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly from around here," he pointed out "Besides, what's so 'great' about her?

"They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips told him.

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Snails added.

"Huh, I guess she could be worth checking up on," Toby mused "Where can I find her?"

"Uh… well we heard she was staying at the Canterlot Double-Tree Hotel," Snips told him "But we never got a chance to check,"

"Yeah, she's kind of put a restraining order on us," Snails said.

"I wonder why…" Toby muttered "Anyway, thanks guys,"

Toby started to take off but then he noticed several ponies carrying multiple decorations, musical equipment and other flashy accessories. It looked like they were preparing for something.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, tomorrow's Karaoke Night," Snips replied.

"Yeah, anypony who thinks they can sing will be performing," Snails told him "And the winner, get's a shiny _medal_!"

"_We're_ entering, are _you_ entering?" Snips questioned.

"Yeah… excuse me while I laugh… HA! No way, not in this life time. Sorry boys, I don't sing," Toby stated, bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse I got a 'Great and Powerful' unicorn to find,"

Toby zoomed off, and when he was far enough away Snails spoke up.

"Uh… you think we should have told him about the Ursa Minor incident?" Snails asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he knows _that_ right?" Snips wondered.

Both boys gulped.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Toby had arrived in the middle of Canterlot. Toby could not help but gaze at everything he saw like a tourist. The buildings were beautifully made, the nature pure as Fluttershy's home. Ponies of all kinds, wearing fancy clothes, looked at him with the stares he earned when he first arrived in Equestria. Some just carried on and ignored him.<p>

"So this is Canterlot… fancy!" Toby remarked, before he began to make his way through the city.

"Now, those two kids said something about the Canterlot Double-Tree Hotel… only I have _no idea_ what it _looks like_!" Toby exclaimed "Oh, if only there were some kind of sign…"

A bright light threw it's glare over him. Toby looked behind him and saw the source-a colossal flashing sign that sprung up over one set of doors: "Now Hosting The Great and Powerful Trixie." The unicorn's name was displayed in giant red letters.

"That'll do," Toby said.

Pretty soon Toby was inside the hotel and was nearing a door that had Trixie's name on a piece of paper attached to it.

"Well… this is it," Toby said to himself, he knocked on the door.

"Who in all of Equestria _dares_ to disturb The Great and Powerful Trixie's elegant slumber!" Said the voice of a very cranky mare from the other side of the door.

"Uh… my name is Toby Morrison and I was hoping you could help me with something," Toby said "I mean… you are 'The Great and Powerful' right?"

The door opened and a unicorn pony with an electric blue coat, a light blue mane and violet eyes stepped out. Her cutie mark was a magic wand sprinkling pixie dust.

She looked shocked when she got a good look at Toby, who waved at her with a friendly smile.

"Hi there," he said.

"And just WHAT are _you?"_ Trixie questioned.

"I'm a human, from a planet called Earth, I know I look strange but…" Toby started before super speeding around Trixie till he appeared behind her "There are some nifty benefits!"

Trixie is a bit startled at first but quickly regains her composure.

"I see, well, Trixie does admit you have some… unique skills, but what does the likes of _you_ want with the Great and Powerful me?" Trixie questioned.

"Well you see… I'm kind of… stuck here, so I'm looking for a unicorn powerful enough to cast a spell that will send me home," Toby replied.

"Why not ask that Ponyville unicorn, Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie asked with a scornful tone.

"She tried, but she said she didn't have the resources necessary to send me home," Toby stated "So I decided to look elsewhere,"

"Huh, unsurprising, for Twilight Sparkle is nowhere _near_ as powerful as _The Great and Powerful Trixie!"_ The unicorn said dramatically "And luckily for _you_, _I_ just happen to have the resources that Twilight lacked,"

Toby smiled "Really? So you'll help?"

"But of course, you can trust Trixie," Trixie told him, hiding an evil smirk.

"Sweet!" Toby cheered "Just don't tell Twilight, I don't want her to get the wrong idea or anything,"

"Why my dear Toby, that is the _furthest_ thing from Trixie's mind," Trixie insisted.

"Boy, you sure talk in third person a lot," Toby pointed out.

"It's Trixie's thing," Trixie stated proudly. She walked ahead of him. "Follow Trixie, for she will lead you to the area where she will begin the spell that will send you back to your native land."

"Awesome!" Toby exclaimed, as he followed her. As they walked down the hallway, Trixie was glancing at him at him constantly, hiding an evil look in her eye. She clearly had something else in mind, other than sending Toby home, and Toby had no clue what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p>Back at Twilight's home, the gifted unicorn herself was laying on her bed reading a book but with a sad and depressed look on her face. She sighed sadly as Spike walked in.<p>

"Hey Twi, you ok?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Spike," she assured him.

"Are you still upset over what happened with Toby?" Spike wondered concerned.

Twilight sighed "Yeah, I guess so… you know ponies keep telling me that I'm one of the most gifted unicorns they've ever met, but how gifted can I be if I can't solve this one problem?"

"But you are gifted Twilight!" Spike insisted "And Toby was just upset, you know he didn't really mean all that stuff he said,"

"Maybe… but I know that he was serious about missing his father and how badly he wants to leave us…" Twilight said, with a tear forming in her eye. Spike walked over and patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Aw, don't feel bad Twilight," Spike told her. "Maybe you should go talk to Toby again?"

"He's probably still too mad at me to talk to me," Twilight Sparkle muttered. "Besides, nopony's seen him in hours."

"Oh, he's probably beating up some kind of monster or something," Spike suggested.

Around the same time, Toby was standing in the middle of the forest while Trixie drew a strange symbol in the dirt around him. The symbol had strange equestrian writing all around it and resembled a giant star, similar to Trixie's cutie mark and Toby was standing right in the middle of it.

"So uh… Trixie?" Toby spoke up "What's with the sand drawing?"

"Oh, this? Well, this is the first step, it's a very ancient spell so Trixie is forced to use the old methods of casting," Trixie explained.

"Drawing lines in the sand?" Toby asked flatly "_Wow_, the old days must have been _horrible_, not to mention _boring_,"

"So very true," The blue unicorn "But do not worry Morrison, the spell is simple, painless, and completely worth all this effort. Trixie assures it."

"Wow, thanks Trix," Toby smiled "Can I call you Trix?"

"You can call Trixie, whatever you wish my dear, just don't forget to add 'Great and Powerful," Trixie reminded him. Toby nodded.

"So… how does this old spell work exactly?" Toby wondered.

"Do you _really_ want Trixie to bore you with all the details… or do you wish Trixie to get straight to the point?" Trixie asked him.

"Straight to the point would be good," Toby nodded.

"Basically, all Trixie has to do is say a little incantation, sprinkle some magic and voila! Your home again," Trixie stated.

"Awesome! Thanks a bunch Trix!" Toby said "I sure wish I had time to say goodbye to Twilight, Spike and the rest of the pony gang… but I'll bet there still mad at me for shouting like that… you'll tell them I said goodbye, right?"

Trixie nodded "Of course, _anything_ for a friend,"

An evil look appeared on Trixie's face, but Toby didn't really notice as he was too excited about the thought of going home.

Elsewhere, in Ponyville, Spike the Mane Six were searching high and low for Toby, but no matter where they looked they could find no trace of him anywhere in town. While they were searching, the townspeople continued to set up the stage for the Karaoke Night Festival.

The seven friends soon gathered in the center of town.

"I can't find Toby anywhere!" Twilight Sparkle proclaimed "How about you guys?"

"Nuttin," Applejack said.

"Zero," Pinkie Pie added.

"Sorry," Fluttershy apologized.

"No trace," Rarity shook her head.

"Aw, man we've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found!" Spike stated annoyed.

"Oh… where could he be?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

At the same time, Trixie had just finished the symbol Toby was standing in the middle of and as soon as she finished the symbol started to glow with a blue light.

"Ooh, pretty!" Toby smiled.

"And now… we begin," Trixie declared, as the light grew brighter and brighter till a large pillar of light shot out from the symbol and towards the sky.

The tall tower of light that had just shot out from the sky could be seen from all over the country, including Ponyville. The Mane 6 and Spike all caught a glance of the light and gasped.

"What… what is _that?"_ Fluttershy asked timidly.

"I don't know, but I know it has 'Toby' written all over it!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"She's right, come on girls…" Twilight Sparkle started before she caught a glance of Spike glaring at her "…And Spike,"

Spike smiled at this.

"Let's go check it out!" The unicorn said as she led the charge towards the pillar of light.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toby was greatly bewildered as he stood right in the middle of the magical light, a large rush of wind blew beneath him and he felt very tingly inside.<p>

"Whoa… uh… Trixie? Is this suppose to happen?" Toby asked.

"Do not worry young one, this is just the first step," Trixie told him before her horn glowed with a purple aura "The _real_ fun begins… _now,"_

Trixie then spoke a strange and unintelligible language that Toby could not understand before firing a magical blast at the tower which made it change from a blue light to a purplish one. Just then Toby's body started to glow as well as fizzle like a broken TV set.

"Hey! This is it! I'm going home!" Toby cried with excitement.

At the same time, all of Toby's friends had just arrived and saw Toby inside the giant magical tower of light.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

Toby turned and saw them, he smiled. "Oh, hey guys! Check it out! I'm finally going home!" he cried while waving at them "Thanks for everything! Bye! Wait till I tell my Dad about this! Bye! See ya!"

Twilight looked closely and saw Trixie on the other side of the magical light smiling evilly. She quickly figured out what was going on.

"Toby! Listen to me! I know what Trixie is doing!" she cried "Get out of there!"

"What?" Toby called out, unable to hear her. The light glowed bright and brighter, till it got so bright it looked like a solid tower made entirely of purple magical energy. The tower then began to shrink down till it formed a small, Toby sized, ball of pure light. The others all gasped. Trixie stepped forward.

"Too late, Twilight Sparkle," she said "He's _mine_ now,"

Her horn glowed brightly as the ball of energy began to shake and stretch till finally it split into two balls of light. One blue and one red. They both floated right back down to the ground till they finally faded. Toby emerged from the blue light and collapsed on the ground while something or someone else emerged from the red light.

The others looked closely till they got a good look at the stranger and to their shock he looked almost exactly like Toby. Only he had shaggy black hair and his clothes were an inverse of Toby's; he had a blue and red cap with a black capital 'T' on the front, he also wore a ruby red t-shirt with a black stripe across the middle and one the sleeves, dark blue cargo shorts and ruby red and dark blue shoes. But the most disturbing thing about him was the fact that he had bright red eyes and an evil smile.

"Toby…?" Twilight breathed.

"No," Trixie said "More like… _Anti_-Toby."

Toby groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked upward and his eyes widen with horror when he saw the duplicate of himself standing nearby.

"What… what the hay _is_ that?" Toby asked shocked.

Anti-Toby grinned evilly at his other self. "I'm _you_… but just a little more bizarre."

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You see Toby-boy, that spell wasn't made to send you home… it was designed to split all the negative energy from your mind, body and soul and give it a solid form," Trixie explained. "One that only _I,_ the Great and Powerful Trixie, can control!"

"So in other words… we got a good Toby…and an evil Toby," Twilight Sparkle said.

"What? But… but you said…" Toby stuttered to Trixie.

"Please? You didn't _really_ think I was going to help one of Twilight Sparkle's pathetic friends, did you?" Trixie demanded "You see, I knew _exactly_ who you were the whole time boy, and I've been waiting for a chance to use this spell on you and create the one thing that can help me exact my revenge on the town that deemed the Great and Powerful Trixie a fraud! How much sweeter the victory knowing that it is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"

Toby looked absolutely crushed and lowered his head in sadness and shame.

"Now… Anti-Toby… go out and destroy Ponyville… and everypony in it," Trixie told Toby's evil clone.

"With pleasure," Anti-Toby said with a sadistic look in his eye. His body glowed with a red energy before butterfly wings made up of red energy formed on his back. He then flew up and zoomed toward Ponyville.

"Bye-bye!" Trixie waved before dropping a smoke bomb, then running away. She stumbled a bit at first, but quickly regained her balance.

Spike and the Mane Six quickly rushed over to Toby.

"Toby!" They all cried.

"Toe… are you alright?" Applejack asked.

"Say something Toby-woeby!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

Toby groaned as he stood on his knees, he turned to his friends with a devastated look on his face, then glanced at Twilight.

"Twilight, what have I done?" he breathed in a horrified tone.

The evil Toby zoomed through the forest at tremendous speeds, the wind he generated were so strong that they were able to literally cut off the tops of the trees, effectively clear cutting half the forest.

The evil grin on Anti-Toby's face grew wider and wider as he soared like a bullet heading straight for the unsuspecting town of Ponyville, ready to tear it to shreds.

At the same time, the good Toby was already in the middle of Rainbow Dash yelling at him angrily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRUSTING TRIXIE?" she screamed at him "She's stuck up, she's a show-off and she's EVIL!"

"I… I didn't know!" Toby protested "I only heard about her today! Remember, there's still a lot about your adventures that I don't know about!"

"You still should have told us about her before this!" Twilight Sparkle told him "I mean, what were you _thinking_?"

"Most uncouth," Rarity added.

"She said she could help, that she could send me home!" Toby stated "I knew _you_ couldn't, so I had to look for someone who _could_ and these two colts Snips and Snails told me…"

"_Snips and Snails told you!?_" Spike exclaimed, he face palmed "Ugh, those two couldn't find water if they fell out of a canoe! You should know better than to listen to two guys who sound like they have brains the size of walnuts!"

"Well I know that _now_," Toby said, he turned and walked a few feet away towards a tree "And now… thanks to _me_, and evil Anti-Me is gonna destroy the town!"

Toby banged his head against the tree in frustration.

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash added. "And…"

Toby turned to them all with tears streaming down his face "Look… how about we all skip the scolding and get to the part where I already feel bad enough about it!? Because I'm already there!"

The Pony Gang and Spike all saw how genuinely upset and sorry Toby looked and their anger at him quickly faded and was replaced with pitiful and sad looks.

"Oh… we're sorry Toby," Fluttershy said. "We didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Yeah, we were just frustrated just like when _you_ were frustrated with Twilight after she failed to send you back home again," Pinkie Pie added.

Toby wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at bit annoyed with Pinkie. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Thank you, for reviving _that_ memory Pinkie,"

"You're welcome!" she beamed.

"And to make matters even _worse_ not only is the town gonna be destroyed but everypony there is gonna _hate my guts!"_ Toby proclaimed "And after I worked so hard to gain most of their trust to,"

He walked over to another tree "Ugh! This stinks!"

Toby kicked the entire tree down in frustration before sitting down in defeat.

"Well instead of feeling sorry for yourself why don't you go stop Trixie and… yourself?" Twilight Sparkle asked "You're still Ponyville's hero,"

"No… I'm just a zero, besides… what am I suppose to _do_ get us into more trouble?" Toby questioned "It seems that every time I do something right I do something wrong! Sometimes I think this world would have been better off _without_ me,"

A single tear dropped from Twilight's face. She slowly walked over to Toby and tapped him on the shoulder. Toby sniffed and turned to her.

"What?" he asked, before Twilight wrapped her front legs around him, giving him a tight hug. He looked greatly surprised and blushed.

"It's ok, it's ok," she told him. "You're right, we should have warned you about Trixie. It's not just you whose in the wronged here, we _all_ caused this."

"We did?" Rainbow Dash asked confused, Applejack nudged her. "I mean, yeah! It's totally our fault for not telling you about Trixie and that she's evil and all,"

"You know… I really did think Trixie was a good pony… I really thought she was my friend," Toby said sadly.

"Hey, she knew you were a good person Toby and how desperate you were about getting home. That's what made it so easy for her to manipulate you," Twilight Sparkle said.

Twilight released Toby from her embrace while a deep and thoughtful look appeared on Toby's face. Images of Anti-Toby and Trixie smiling a smug grin flash in Toby's mind, which quickly changed his tune.

"Trixie…" Toby growled angrily as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"Toby? Are you ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"No… I feel like my heart's been ripped out," Toby admitted "But I know who I can take it out on!"

Toby's clear blue energy wings appeared on his back. He squatted down then took off like a rocket before flying straight towards Ponyville. Twilight smiled.

"Go get' em," she said.

Back in Ponyville, the residents there were still getting ready for Karaoke Night. They then heard something fast flying towards them and looked up. A red blur whooshed by and when they turned to see who or what it was, they saw Anti-Toby standing on top of a house, of course they all thought it was the good Toby and cheer.

"Hey, it's Toby!"

"Toby the human!"

"What's up, Toe?"

As the townspeople continue to cheer Toby's evil twin started to smile evilly while his fists enlarged. He then jumped down, creating a shockwave when he hit the ground then zoomed toward an unsuspecting stallion.

"Bye-bye!" he said before sending the stallion flying.

Everypony started to panic and run in fear as the Anti-Toby started to tear and smash the town apart, as well as knock down anypony that got in his way.

Anti-Toby laughed evilly as he continued his destruction.

Meanwhile, Toby was still flying towards Ponyville at Mach 5, he saw and heard explosions coming from the town and increased his speed.

The towns people tried to hide from the rampaging evil Toby but were all quickly found and sent flying via Toby's giant fists.

"If any of you survive tonight, just remember that it was I; Toby Morrison who did this to you!" Anti-Toby declared elsewhere Trixie was hiding behind a curtain and it seemed as though she was controlling what Anti-Toby was saying and doing.

She laughed "Now _this_ is a show!"

"Not so fast, me!"

Anti-Toby looked up and saw the good Toby speeding towards him. Before he could react, Anti-Toby was tackled by the good Toby and sent flying. They both rolled and stumbled till they stop in the center of town. The townspeople, who weren't greatly injured, all gathered around and looked extremely confused by the fact that there were two Toby's.

Anti-Toby grumbled. "Oh, it's _you,_ Mister Goody-Goody Boy."

"That's right, it's me, Toby Morrison, the _real_ one!" Toby stated loudly.

"Oh please, don't forget, I'm no fake… I'm _you_, remember?" Anti-Toby asked.

"Not for long!" Toby shot back.

The crowd murmured and whispered to each other about the situation.

"That's right folks," Anti-Toby said before leaping to Toby's face in slow motion "You're Princess Luna wasn't the only one with a bad side,"

He delivered a walloping uppercut that lifted Toby far off his feet. Toby quickly somersaulted in the air till he landed on the roof of a building.

Toby smirked "Is that all you got… me?"

Toby leapt off the building, flew straight toward Anti-Toby and head butted him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

The Evil Toby glared at the Good Toby with pure hatred burning in his red eyes before giving Toby a strong kick that sent him flying into a large crate with a single kick. He smiled and walked a little closer to Toby.

"Hey, Toe!" he called out, Toby stood up and faced his evil clone "You ever wonder what would happen to all of these ponies if you weren't here to play 'savior'? I know you do, you'd just never admit it,"

"You don't know a thing about me!" Toby protested.

"Actually Toby… because I'm a part of you… I know everything about you," Anti-Toby said "You see I have all our memories, I know every thought you ever thought of, and then some,"

"Maybe… but at least _I'm_ a real person," Toby stated "You're just an amalgamation of all my dark and twisted thoughts!"

"Exactly!" Anti-Toby stated "And after I've killed you, I'll fix every mistake you've ever made, with the magical powers here and with Trixie's help I can bring back our Mom!"

Toby was a bit shocked at the mention of his mother. "Hey! Leave my mother out of this!" he roared.

"_Our_ mother! Remember; same person, same mother, only _I_ am much cooler!" Anti-Toby stated.

That remark made Toby angry, while his evil counterpart extended one hand, palm up, and flicked the fingers toward himself in the classic martial-arts gesture- "bring it on." Accepting the invitation, Toby readied himself and instantly locked arms with his evil twin. They both struggled to overpower the other but neither of them budged. It soon came to an end when Toby was slammed to the pavement and flung bodily into a house, screaming all the way.

Toby emerged from the smoke groaning as he fell to his knees. Anti-Toby loomed over him menacingly.

"Go ahead. Run crying home to Mommy. Oh, that's right-you don't _have_ a mommy!" Anti-Toby said with a cackle.

Toby's facial expression quickly shifted from pure shock to tearful sorrow to blinding rage. He rushed straight at the enemy, who easily dodged his wild swings.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" The evil clone asked mockingly. On the end of this, he planted a hand on Toby's head to keep him at arm's length, unable to hit anything but air until Toby kicked him upside the jaw knocking him back.

Anti-Toby rubbed his sore jaw then smiled evilly "Let's end this!"

Anti-Toby's body glowed with intense red light then his body suddenly grew in size till he towered over all the houses and buildings in Ponyville. Everypony gasped in shock and horror.

"See? Anything _you_ can do, _I_ can do better!" Anti-Toby proclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Toby said before charging straight toward his giant clone. He flew towards Evil Toby as his body glowed with intense blue light then grew to match his size. He leaped into the air and stomped on his bad self.

The shocks shook the entire town and the entire populace started to scream, run and cry out in panic. Toby and his evil counterpart lock arms once again. Evil Toby forced Toby's arms away and double punched him in the chest, Toby doubled backed in pain. Anti-Toby smiled evilly as he attempted to land another punch, but Toby dodged it. He puts his fists under Evil Toby's chin and gave him a forceful upper cut, knocking the evil clone back.

Trixie saw that her creation was losing and frowned.

"Oh no, you don't!" she declared. She fired a beam of magic energy that hit Toby's bandaged arm. He cried out in pain while Anti-Toby knocked him onto his back with a single punch. Toby reverted back to his original size. He opened his eyes to see Anti-Toby standing above him and preparing to squash him with his foot.

"Toby!"

The human turned and saw Snips and Snails magically levitating a large shield with their horns.

"Catch!" Snips cried as he and Snails tossed the shield to Toby who placed it over himself just as Evil Toby stomped on him. Anti-Toby continued to stomp on the area Toby was on and with each hit Toby snuck further into the rock. When his evil self finally stopped, Toby saw that he was half way into the ground.

He looked at the shield impressed. "Boy, I really should carry a shield more often!"

"Give it up, Toe! _This_ Toby has all of the moves and none of the _sap!"_ Anti-Toby declared. "I'm better than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you!"

"But I got one thing you don't… back-up," Toby smirked.

His clone looked confused. Just then he felt pain in the back of his giant legs. The townsfolk looked closely and saw Applejack and Pinkie standing behind Evil Toby kicking him with their hind legs. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over and started to push Anti-Toby. Finally Twilight and Rarity appeared on opposite sides of him and magically levitated a giant ribbon in front of him. This caused Anti-Toby to fall right over, face first into the ground.

He then shrank back to normal size and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the good Toby was the one looming over him. Then Toby grabbed his evil clone by the collar of his shirt and upper-cut Anti-Toby with a tremendous punch, sending him flying out of Ponyville and up into the sky. As he climbed into the atmosphere, Evil Toby screamed angrily. A dark sapphire blue blur flies across the night sky, grabbed him and escorted him toward the shining moon above them. Back on the ground, Toby smiled to himself.

With the evil Toby finally gone, everypony in town cheered with absolute joy, while the Mane Six and Spike gathered around Toby.

"So… who was that that just sent my evil twin to the moon?" Toby asked his friends.

"Oh, that was just Princess Luna. I had Spike send her a little letter before all of this and told her to send your Anti-self to the one place she knows that not even _you_ could get out of," Twilight Sparkle explained. Spike nodded proudly.

"You mean the moon? Hmm… yeah, that would be a good place to hold me," Toby admitted. He turned to the crowd and saw that they were even more scared and distrustful of him than when he first showed up in town.

Toby sighed "I think it's gonna be a long while before any of them will be able to trust me again…"

"Maybe… but at least you have seven less townspeople to worry about," Fluttershy told him as she and the others all nuzzle and hug Toby affectionately. Toby smiled. Then the sound of somepony slowly clapping their hooves together was heard. They all turned and saw Trixie standing right behind them, clapping with a calm smile.

"Oh yes, very well done, Toby-boy," she said mockingly "You sure put on quite the performance,"

Toby and the others all glared at her.

"What?" Trixie asked.

"You _lied_ to me, you _tricked_ me!" Toby said.

"But of course!" Trixie stated.

Twilight stepped forward looking just as upset as Toby "Toby here was the only one who trusted you, he actually saw good in you and thought you were his friend and _this_ is how you pay him back?"

"Man, that's low even for a show off like _you!"_ Rainbow Dash exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

Trixie looked thoughtful for a moment but her thoughtful look quickly turned into a smug grin.

"Hey, it's not _Trixie's_ fault he's dumber then a rock!" she stated.

Toby's fists shook with fury as Trixie laughed evilly. He shook his head at her.

"_Nopony_ makes a fool of me!" he proclaimed. He enlarged his fists.

Trixie readied herself. "You wouldn't hit a _lady_ would you?"

Toby leapt toward her, his fist ready to pound her to dust. "You're no lady…"

Toby attempted to smash Trixie but she quickly jumped out of way just as Toby smashed the ground. He does several more attempts to smash her but she easily dodged all of his wild blows. Her horn then started to glow as she sent multiple objects towards Toby. He managed to dodge most of the flying objects but several of them manage to strike him in the face, chest and back.

"Hey! Ow! Ah!" he cried out.

And just when Toby thought Trixie had run out of objects to throw at him, he was met with a pair of hooves to the face that sent him flying right through the fountain statue, breaking it in half. Toby struggled to get up, stood on his knees and panted, he looked exhausted.

"What's with Toby? He just kicked the tar out of his clone so why's he wheezing like an old timer?" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"That dreadful battle with his ruffian counterpart must have taken a major toll on his poor little body!" Rarity stated.

"Oh no… if Toby keeps going on like this…" Fluttershy started.

"He's a goner…" Spike finished. Pinkie Pie gasped sharply and covered her mouth with her hooves. Twilight stared at a pain filled Toby with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Toby…" she pleaded.

Trixie approached Toby slowly, she then used her magic to levitate a sharp blade and aimed it at Toby's head.

He looked up towards her as she got ready to finish him off "Hey… maybe we can talk about this?"

Toby held out his right hand, he then lowered his index finger and his ring finger and his palm began to glow with a cyan blue aura. Trixie's body then started to levitate off the ground, much to her, and everypony else's shock.

"What… what is happening!?" Trixie exclaimed.

"It's… magic! Toby using magic!" Twilight Sparkle realized.

"Well, I'll be! I guess your last experiment did something to him after all!" Applejack remarked.

Toby was greatly surprised by what he was doing and looked at his glowing hand "I have magic powers now? Oh, nice!"

Toby maneuvered Trixie to the fountain, while she struggled to free herself.

"Release Trixie, this isn't funny you worm!" she cried.

"If you say so!" Toby smirked. He lowered his palm and directed her straight toward the fountain water below her. He lifted her wet self up then dropped her again, he then does this several times.

"Hey, this is like one of those dunk tanks!" Toby realized "Are you having as much fun as I am?"

Trixie spat out a large gush of water "Trixie is still gonna destroy you, boy! And there's nothing you can do to stop the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Says the pony who keeps referring to herself in the _third person_!" Toby shot back, as he tossed her back and sent her rolling across the stage behind them all. Toby leaped over to the stage and stood near Trixie. The crowd gathered around.

"And now fillies and gentlecolts, please watch and behold as I, Toby Morrison, make the Great and Powerful Trixie… _disappear_!" Toby said dramatically before leaping up and stomping on a plank on the stage, the same plank Trixie was on, this in effect caused her to be sent flying.

Everypony looked up as Trixie flew further and further into the air. Toby turned to the crowd.

"Fun fact; unicorns can't fly," he told them before waving his fingers to the now falling Trixie. "So happy landings, Trix!"

A loud crash was heard from afar. Trixie was finally defeated.

Toby turned to the crowd again. "Oh, just in case some of you didn't know, the first rule of magic is… always be the smartest guy in the room,"

The crowd that stood before Toby then began clapping and stomping their hooves in an uproar of excitement and happiness. Toby humbly bowed to each of them as several roses were then flung to him. Twilight then rushed onto the stage.

"Toby, that was awesome!" she cried as she and Toby hugged. They quickly let go and blushed to each other.

"Uh… I mean… good job, you beat Trixie," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thanks, but still… I'm sorry I got us into this mess and I'm also sorry for yelling at you like that earlier, I acted like a jerk," Toby said sadly.

"You were just frustrated," she told him.

"I know, but it was only because I was so eager and so desperate to get back home. So desperate in fact… that I didn't realize what leaving like that might have done to the rest of you," The human said as he turned to his pony friends. "I'm sorry. You guys are like the big sisters I never had, and while I know I won't be able to go home for a long while, I'm spend the time I _do_ have here, hanging out with you guys."

"Aw!" The crowd said, touched.

Pinkie Pie zipped over and hugged Toby tightly. "Ooh, we love you too, Toby-woeby!"

Toby groaned "Pinkie… choking not breathing…" he muttered.

Pinkie Pie then released him, while the others gathered around.

"And I promise you Toby, that one day… I _will_ find a way to send you home," Twilight Sparkle told him.

Toby smiled at her "I know you will, after all… you are the best there is when it comes to magic,"

Just then Toby accidentally levitated a wagon and threw it over their heads. It crashed into a dozen pieces.

He laughed nervously "As for me… I may need a little practice… but it's a good thing I have a good teacher around,"

Toby smiled at Twilight who returned his smile looking absolutely touched.

"Hey! Hey, guys!"

Everypony turned to see Snips and Snails rushing over.

"Hey, it's time for the Karaoke Night Festival to start!" Snips told them.

"And we want _you_ to start it off, Mister Toby sir!" Snails added as he levitated the mic to Toby's hands.

Toby held up his hands and shook his head. "No, no, no, how about I just stay near the front so I… can hear all of _you guys_ better?"

"Aw, come on! Just give it a try!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Please?" They all asked.

All seven of them gave him puppy eyed looks till he finally relented.

"Alright! Maybe just a little…" Toby said. Everypony cheered and got off the stage while Toby stepped forward. He turned to Spike, who was seated at the piano.

"Maestro, if you please?" Toby asked. Spike nodded, cracked his knuckles and started to play an upbeat tune for Toby who then started singing a song called 'We'll All Be Together'. Toby then started to sing it slow, at which point the audience started clapping then began pick it up and Spike played even faster until he finally finished.

The crowd clopped the ground loudly giving Toby the loudest reaction of the night. Toby smiled softly out at the crowd and bowed his head.

The others were stunned.

"_Wow!"_ Rainbow Dash said stunned.

"Uh-huh," Pinkie Pie added.

"Who knew?" Rarity wondered.

"He's great, right?" Twilight Sparkle questioned happily.

"Yep, not bad for a guy who hated to sing," Applejack remarked.

"That's for certain," Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah! That's my best friend! Wha-hoo!" Spike cheered,

Toby smiled a very big smile. "Man I love this place!" he exclaimed happily as the crowd continued to cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's Singing Voice is Mitchell Musso<strong>


	8. The Seventh Element Part 1

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Season 1 Episode 8: The Seventh Element Part 1**

_And now the mid-season finale of the Human Chronicles…_

It was 11:00 a.m. and Pinkie has already thrown a party at Sugarcube Corner. This was held as thanks for Toby and Pinkie for driving the parasprites away. Everypony had a good time at the party. But Toby isn't feeling like himself. Nobody noticed him but Twilight.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"Nothing much. It's just I'm feeling a bit down, that's all," Toby answered with evident sadness in his voice.

"Why?"

"It's really nice here, honest. But I'm starting to feel lonely because I'm the only human in Equestria. And I'm pretty sure my other friend is worried about me,"

"Who's your other friend?"

* * *

><p>At the same time, back on Earth, everyone still resumed their daily routines. At school, Toby's now-7th grade classmates didn't bother to know that he is gone. But only one knows that he is gone and becomes worried everyday.<p>

Her name is Cassy Lawrence. She is a girl of thirteen years with back-length wavy hair of sunshine gold tied in a ponytail, green eyes gleaming with gentleness, and fair skin. She is about the same height as Toby but it shows that she is, in fact, 5 inches taller than him. She wore a white collared blouse under a short-sleeved pale blue jacket along with a red mini skirt with a crimson border, red cycling shorts underneath. She even wore black long socks, scarlet dress shoes and her signature accessories: pink rose earrings, orange heart-shaped hairclip and grassy green headband. She is a talented artist and musician and gets high grades like Toby.

Today, she and two classmates, one in a green dress named Sarah and another with a pink streak in her hair named Lumina, are going to present their song in class. "Alright, the last group to perform is Cassandra Lawrence, Sarah Quincy, and Lumina Gonzales," Ms. Annabelle called. Cassy, Lumina, and Sarah went to the front of the class, Cassy standing beside the teacher's table, Sarah bringing her bass guitar along with a shoulder strap, Lumina bringing her keyboard and chair, and the three started to perform their song: "Connected", with Cassy as the singer.

_I'm blind-folded on_  
><em>This carriage ride<em>  
><em>That they call life<em>  
><em>Keep trying to make it<em>  
><em>Through the next turn<em>  
><em>Knuckles white<em>  
><em>And holdin' tight<em>

_So here I go,  
>Takin' the curve<br>But I know that I'm never alone  
>I think of you,<br>And how you never let me go_

_I feel connected (connected)  
>Protected (protected)<br>It's like you're standing right with me all the time  
>You hear me (you hear me)<br>You're near me (you're near me)  
>And everything else is gonna be alright<br>'Cause nothing can break this  
>Nothing can break this<br>Nothing can break this tie  
>Connected...<br>Oooooh connected inside  
><em>

_It's not an accident,  
>The time we spent apart<br>But now we're so close,  
>I can always<br>Find you right here in my heart  
><em>

_You've given me,  
>Somethin' I need<br>And I don't ever want it to end  
>Because of you,<br>I know I've found my strength again  
><em>

_I feel connected (connected)  
>Protected (protected)<br>It's like you're standing right  
>With me all the time<br>You hear me (you hear me)  
>You're near me (you're near me)<br>And everything else is gonna be alright  
>'Cause nothing can break this<br>Nothing can break this  
>Nothing can break this tie<br>Connected...  
>Ooooh connected inside<br>_

_Everytime that I breathe,  
>I can feel the energy<br>Reachin' out,  
>Flowin' through,<br>You to me and me to you  
>Wake or dream,<br>Walk or stand,  
>You are everywhere I am.<br>Separate souls, unified  
>Touching at the speed of light<br>Ohh...  
>Yeaaaaaaaaah<br>Oh whoa YEAH!  
><em>

_I feel connected (connected)  
>Protected (protected)<br>It's like you're standing right with me all the time  
>You hear me (you hear me)<br>You're near me  
>And everything else's gonna be alright<em>

_Connected (connected)_  
><em>Protected (protected)<em>  
><em>It's like you're sitting right with me all the time<em>  
><em>You hear me (you hear me)<em>  
><em>You're near me (you're near me)<em>  
><em>And everything else's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing can break this (oh)<em>  
><em>Nothing can break this (oh yeah)<em>  
><em>Nothing can break this tie<em>

_Connected..._  
><em>Connected inside<em>  
><em>Connected...<em>  
><em>Connected inside<em>  
><em>Connected...<em>  
><em>Oh Yeah!<em>

After the song, the whole class clapped with awe by Cassy's beautiful voice and Sarah's and Lumina's skills in playing the bass guitar and keyboard respectively. Ms. Annabelle gave them an A+ for their performance.

"Good job, you three!"

"That was amazing, Sarah,"

"You're singing is beautiful, Cassy!"

"I didn't know you can play the keyboard, Lumina!"

"We did it!" Sarah exclaimed as she, Lumina, and Cassy high-fived.

"Yeah," Cassy said as sadness stars to take over her, "If only Toby was here, he'll be amazed at our song,"

"Don't worry, Cassy. I'm sure he'll come back anytime soon," Lumina said.

As the bell rings, after most of the class left, Cassy is left with a few students to clean the classroom. After cleaning, Cassy headed to her locker to arrange her books and took out her pink and green shoulder bag. Then, she noticed Boston and Abel passing by.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Toby?" Cassy asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since last year," Boston answered.

"Me neither," Abel added.

As the two of them walked out the door, Cassy only gazed at them sadly before walking out as well. Outside, she noticed students in either pairs or groups in the school grounds. This made her sadder by the minute. Toby had promised to be there for her last year but since he's gone, there is no one to be with her right now.

Ever since she moved from Venice, California to Brooklyn, New York due to her father fired from his job as a scriptwriter in Hollywood, she missed her old friends but she knew that this would be a fresh start to make new friends. When she was 6 years old, her father became a scriptwriter again but this time in Broadway, New York City. But his job didn't last long. When Cassy was 7, her father was arrested and sentenced to 12 years in prison all because of stealing money from a bank due to the insufficient budget for a stage play. The following year, when Cassy was 8, her mother, a nurse, decided to work abroad in Sydney, Australia for an unspecified time in order to cope up with their family problems. The only people left were her 28 year-old aunt Stacie who works as a makeup artist in the same studio were her father once worked, and her two siblings, her older sister Danielle who is 16 years old and a 10th grade student and her younger brother Alistair who is 9 years old and a 3rd grade student.

When she met Toby, the 2 of them become friends and it is not surprising that they share the same house with their respective families and they always become classmates each year. But now Toby is gone, Cassy begins to worry about what happened to him. Despite making friends with certain classmates like Sarah, Lumina, Boston and Abel, her mind is still settled on Toby like a lovesick lady longing for her lover to return.

As Cassy sat down on the grass under the shade of an apple tree, she took out her sketchbook and pencil (for drawing is her favorite pastime). But since her mind was settled on Toby, she had a hard time drawing something. Eventually, she simply got up and went back home. She looked up and then realized it is going to rain now so she took out her blue umbrella and opened it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Equestria, the townsponies are still partying whilst Toby and Twilight are talking. "Her name is Cassy Lawrence," Toby answered.<p>

"Cassy Lawrence?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. She was my friend ever since I was little and she always cares for me even after my mother died,"

"It seems that she is the first friend you ever had,"

"Mm-hm. But since I've been away for a long time, I'm sure she is worried about me,"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Cassy is still walking down the sidewalk to her house. She then noticed a figure in the form of a green butterfly flying past her and landing on a locket – the same locket Toby used to get to Equestria. She picked it up and put it in her jacket pocket for keeps. Little did she know that the locket emitted a small glow.<p>

* * *

><p>In Canterlot, as Princess Celestia stood at the balcony of Canterlot Castle, she sensed something that is going to happen next. She went back inside and told Princess Luna.<p>

"Luna! I think I'm sensing something," Celestia told Luna.

"Is it another monster?" Luna inquired.

"No, it's something else. Just like when Toby got here," Celestia said as she touched her sister's horn with hers.

"Are you serious, sister?" Luna inquired again.

"Yes, yes I am," Celestia answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the sky is still raining as Cassy walked home. She then noticed a taxi stopping by her house. She then knew who is going to come out of the taxi.<p>

"Mom's home! Finally!" she realized before running to give her a "Welcome Home" hug. Suddenly, she stopped short when she noticed the locket in her pocket started to glow. Cassy took it out and noticed the gem's glow is getting brighter and larger. Soon, it becomes large enough to consume her.

"What's going on?!" she gasped, not knowing what will happen next.

The light consumed Cassy entirely and in a split-second later, she disappeared, leaving the locket behind, which dropped on the ground.

Cassy had covered her eyes with her eyes when she flew down a rainbow tunnel. Once she removed her hands, she was awed by the tunnel's vivid colors. "Whoa," she exclaimed. She then disappeared in a circle of white light.

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 p.m. when the party ended. Everypony went home to resume their daily works. Toby is heading to Golden Oaks Library to start his magic training with Twilight and Spike.<p>

"That was a great party, huh, Twilight?" Toby said.

"You know it. And today, let's start our training on your magic," Twilight responded.

"Hey, what's that?" Spike interrupted, pointing at the sky.

Toby and Twilight looked up to see a small hole appeared in the sky and a rainbow appeared afterwards. They were surprised to see someone, or something, fall out of the portal and into the forest below.

"Look! It's the same way how you got here, Toby," Twilight said.

"Come on. We gotta tell the others," Spike stated.

Then, the three of them head off to tell their friends. But Toby didn't know it was Cassy who fell into the forest. Elsewhere in a far off section in the forest where Cassy landed, she got up slowly due to the pain of the impact between her body and the ground. She even tried stretching her aching muscles.

"Man, that hurts," she said. "And where am I?" she asked, noticing that she is no longer in Brooklyn but in a forest full of lush green trees and colorful flowers. She got up, dusted herself, and walked.

"_I'm thinking that Toby was here," _Cassy mentally thought, before noticing a small jewel on the ground. It was hexagonal in shape and color faded gray. She picked it up and put in the same skirt pocket where she once placed the locket in.

Back in Ponyville, the rest of the Mane Six were about to split up when they noticed Toby, Twilight, and Spike running up to them. "Guys, we have something to say to you," Twilight stated, panting heavily.

"What is it, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"A portal opened in the sky and I'm guessing something or someone fell out of it,"

"We also knew that this will happen because of my twitchy tail," Pinkie replied, gesturing to her tail.

"Well, whoever or whatever that was, I hope it's not threatening," Fluttershy said, nervously.

"Come on. Let's go," Toby said and the whole gang went to the forest to look for Cassy. Once they arrived at the forest, they decided to split into four groups (Toby and Spike, Twilight and Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy). As the groups search every inch of the forest, Fluttershy heard rustling in a nearby bush, which makes her frightened and fly faster. But she failed to notice Cassy walking in the same path and the two of them to hit each other in the heads. Once Cassy got back to her senses, she noticed a dazed Fluttershy a few meters away from her. Approaching the female peagsus pony, she tapped one of her hooves to make sure she's alright. After waking up, Fluttershy saw Cassy staring right in front her, causing her to scream very loud which can be heard by the rest of the group. They ran to where Fluttershy is and they are surprised to see Cassy and a frightened Fluttershy hiding in the bushes.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fluttershy softly answered.

"Cassy?" Toby gasped in surprise.

Realizing who that voice was, Cassy turned around and saw Toby behind her. "Toby! It is you!" she exclaimed as she and Toby pull each other in a hug.

"I was so worried about you. You've been gone for a year now," Cassy said.

"And I'm asking you Cassy: what are you doing here in Equestria?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is that I found a locket and, POOF, I'm stuck here in this strange mysterious land,"

"Wait, are you saying a locket brought you here?"

"Yeah,"

"Then that means you found the same locket I found last year. And since your mind was settled on me, it somehow brought you here,"

"Of course. It's like fate guided me to – What is the place anyway?" Cassy asked.

"Oh. This place is called Equestria. It is a world full of ponies, Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, and alicorns," Toby answered before gesturing to the Mane Six and Spike.

"Cassy, these are my new friends: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike. Guys, this is Cassandra Lawrence but you can call her Cassy," Toby introduced Cassy to Twilight and others and vice versa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Cassy politely greeted.

"You must be the girl Toby talked about," Twilight stated.

"Yeah. I've known him ever since I moved from Venice to Brooklyn. I also found out that we lived under one roof with each of our families and we always end up in the same class," Cassy explained.

"She also knew about my mother's death and my father's business trip just like I knew about her mother working abroad and her father being arrested," Toby added.

"Of course. And the only family members I have were my aunt and my two siblings: an older sister and a younger brother," Cassy told them.

"Sounds like you have a hard time with your family, sugarcube," Applejack said.

"Mm-hm. Well, it often involves me and my dad ending up in arguments about what will I be when I grow up," Cassy responded.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. My dad wanted me to be an actress on Broadway. But I wanted to be a schoolteacher. My mother would like that but my dad ... I don't know,"

"Gosh,"

"Plus, my only interests are kids, books, and other stuff like –" Cassy said right before they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" Cassy exclaimed, surprised.

"It must be another monster. Come on, let's go," Toby said before everypony started heading towards the monster. Once they arrived there, they were all shocked to see it was a 50-feet fire-breathing centipede.

"Toby, what is that thing?!" Cassy asked, shocked.

"It's a fire-breathing centipede!" Toby said.

Suddenly, the monster centipede aimed its mouth at the group and blew a stream of fire at them which causes Rainbow and Toby to dodge it. But the rest weren't so lucky. They either looked away or shielded their eyes. Cassy immediately raised her hands upward and forward which causes the gem in her pocket to glow as she conjures a magical barrier large enough for the group, including Rainbow and Toby. Everyone was shocked at what happened, including Cassy.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?!" Cassy asked, amazed.

"I guess so," Twilight said.

"I never knew you got magical abilities when you got here," Fluttershy stated.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's fight this thing," Rainbow insisted as she and Toby flew up to the giant mutant. Rainbow glided very fast around to make sure it gets distracted while Toby magically conjured spheres of energy at the centipede. Cassy helped by summoning giant vines which crawl through the ground and coil around the centipede, causing it to suffocate and pass out. The whole group then cheered.

"Whew, I'm never gonna fight another monster again," Rainbow said.

"You said it," Toby agreed before turning to Cassy.

"That was great, Cassy. How on Earth did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, Toby. But it's probably the gem I found," Cassy said.

"Wait, did you say 'gem'?" Twilight inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know something about the gem you're holding. Let's go to the library,"

"But first, let's give her a tour of Ponyville," Pinkie insisted.

The rest of the group agreed, including Cassy.

"Yeah. I would love to," Cassy agreed.

"Okay," Twilight said.

As the gang went on their way, Lord Tirek watched them from his viewing globe in his castle.

"Hmph. Looks like the centipede monster didn't work. Let's see if you can handle this, girl," he declared as he used his magic to summon another monster. He then laughed evilly.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Voices<strong>

**Kelly Sheridan as Cassy Lawrence**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Cassy Lawrence (singing voice)**

**Lucy Hale as Sarah Quincy**

**Emilie-Claire Barlow as Lumina Gonzales**

**Linda Ballantyne as Ms. Annabelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I've recently created a poll about the Element of Harmony Cassy will represent in the next chapter. Feel free to vote and let me know what it'll be.<strong>


End file.
